Tumblr Fame
by BlackBarBooks
Summary: Prompt: Zoro fap said: "someone write an au where a picture of sanji in drag becomes tumblr famous" -IS THAT A PROMPT? I'D SAY IT IS! IT SMELLS LIKE A PROMPT TO ME. Have a fic. ZoSan. rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt from tumblr:

**Zoro fap said: **

**# someone write an au where a picture of sanji in drag becomes tumblr famous**

* * *

IS THAT A PROMPT? I'D SAY IT IS! IT SMELLS LIKE A PROMPT TO ME.

Have a fic!

* * *

**Tumblr Fame.**

* * *

Sanji didn't want to leave his bed, even if it was late in the afternoon. He refused to leave the dingy walls of the campus room and had decided to shut himself away from the world forever. He'd locked the front door and pulled the covers over his head, knees tucked under his chin as he mourned his shattered pride as a man.

It was all Ivankov's fault.

Sanji was dying for a cigarette, so he opened the window a slight crack, expecting the entire campus grounds to be shaking with laughter at his expense. The school was relatively quiet, tired students making their way to their dorm rooms after a long day of studying hard, or in some cases; napping.

Sanji should have been finishing off his class now, but he hadn't been able to return since lunch time. Not with that horrible thing hanging in the air. His reputation in class was ruined, he could never return and it was all Ivankov's fault.

Sanji lit himself a cigarette, blowing the smoke towards the window. Usually he didn't smoke in the bedroom since he shared it with Zoro, but today he wasn't going to leave. Nothing short of a fire could force him back into class. Sanji shuddered and groaned in horror as he slid his finger over the touch pad of his laptop to wake it from its sleep.

Tumblr flickered up on the screen; Sanji winced at the source of his suffering and pressed 'Refresh'. The picture of him in drag, complete with poofy underwear and shiny pink heels disappeared for a second before appearing again, the 'reblog' and 'like' number jumping up to three times its previous value; counting almost a thousand hits.

Sanji snarled in outrage and slammed his laptop shut, throwing all his pillows and sheets in a fit of impotent rage right across the small room and into the wall on the other side. The sheets and pillows piled up in Zoro's unmade bed.

Sanji huddled up in the corner of his now bare bed, breathing deeply and staring into the cracked ceiling. It had all been going so well up to this point, being the only man in cooking class had been a blessing at first. Sanji had reveled in the company of nothing but lovely women and food. It had been paradise!

Up until the part where Ivankov had tricked him into putting on those horrible clothes. Sanji shuddered at the memory, whimpering in frustration and messing up his hair. He was so sure he'd won that argument. Proved to all those lovely ladies that he was in fact, a man who was confident enough to put on a dress.

They had all showered him with praise and compliments, making Sanji feel a little awkward, causing him to blush from the attention.

Someone had taken a picture of him at the precise moment when his dress suddenly blew up, revealing his poofy pink underwear. Sanji had gasped out in embarrassment and tried to tame the wild fabric to protect his decency. Now his shy, slightly blushing face -complete with makeup- was an internet hit.

He didn't know who opened the windows that blew up his dress, but it was probably the same person who took and uploaded the picture: "MikanLover$$$" , whoever that was. How a delicate creature , such as a lovely woman , could do something so mean was unthinkable.

Women were kind and gentle beings after all.

The doorknob rattled and Sanji jolted in place, staring at the door like a monster was attempting to break it down.

"GO AWAY!" Sanji yelled at the door, snarling in fury as he heard the jangle of keys. The only one who had keys to the apartment was the other occupant. Zoro. Fuck. He did _not_ want Zoro to make fun of him. Sanji stormed to the bedroom door, slamming it shut and locking it the moment he saw the front door unlock.

"Oi! I need to get in there!" Zoro yelled from the living room/kitchen/front hall, and Sanji could hear him stomp towards the other side of the door. "I want to take a nap!"

"Nap somewhere else, moss-brain!" Sanji hissed at the door, dragging a cupboard across the doorway to block Zoro's attempts to break the door down. "Use the couch or something!"

"Cut that shit out! This is my room too!" Zoro rattled the doorknob, clearly trying to shoulder down the door when it didn't give in. "I don't care what your problem is; you can have your drama fit somewhere else!"

Sanji scooped up his pillows and blankets from the other man's bed, falling face down into a pile on his own mattress and lamenting his dimishing popularity and cruel fate. The sound of Zoro's efforts to break into the bedroom were growing louder with each successive attempt.

Suddenly the door flew open with a clatter and the cupboard fell over, spilling Sanji's clothes and ties over the floor. Zoro was rubbing his shoulder, panting in exertion and glaring at Sanji, who was looking over his shoulder wide eyed.

"What IS your damn problem!?" Zoro kicked the cupboard out of the way and stomped into the room, mouth twisted in an annoyed grimace. "Why aren't you in class? You sick?" Zoro snorted, arching a brow with the slightest hint of concern.

"Fuck off. It's none of your business." Sanji started, sitting up in his bed and glaring at the man who was walking closer. "Just leave me alone damn moss brai- Hey!"

"What's this?" Zoro picked up Sanji's laptop off the floorwhere it had it had fallen over when Sanji moved his bedding. Something had clearly touched the sensor when it fell open, because the glow of pink and blue was lighting up the dark under Sanji's bed.

"Don't look!" Sanji scrambled to his feet and attempted to grab his computer away from Zoro, who turned to block him with his back as he fully opened the screen. Sanji reached over and tried to close the computer, but being right up against Zoro's back cut his reach.

"If it's porn, I'm telling councillor Crocodile you cut class to jerk off." Zoro threatened with an amused grimace, moving along with Sanji to keep between Sanji and his laptop. "He'll be pissed-" Zoro laughed as he pushed the screen up to reveal the picture of Sanji in drag.

The room fell silent as Sanji stopped struggling and held his breath as he watched Zoro's expression change from shock to amazement. Sanji was blushing madly now, using Zoro's shock surprise to pry the laptop from his hands and cradle it against his chest.

Zoro kept staring at the place where the picture had been, blinking a few times before finally turning to look at Sanji. The blond was glowing red at this point, white knuckled grip biting into his palms, making them ache.

"What… was that?" Zoro said after a moment, looking at Sanji with honest confusion. Sanji had expected mockery or for the other man to burst out laughing, but the lost expression on Zoro's face came as a shock to him as well.

"I… My teacher forced me to dress up like a woman… and someone took a picture." Sanji sighed between clenched teeth, his ears burning hot and his throat dry with embarrassment. He glanced at the picture, refreshing the page and seeing that in only four hours, his picture had almost 2000 hits and various comments he didn't have the confidence to read.

Zoro stood still, looking at Sanji in slight wonder before his cheeks turned pink. Sanji stared back, blinking in shock when he glanced down to Zoro's groin and noticed a bulge.

Sanji stared, looking back up at Zoro who looked about ready to jump out the window.

Both of them stood awkwardly in their shared bedroom, holding eye contact for a full minute before Zoro took a step backwards.

"I… am going to shower." Zoro turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, leaving Sanji to stare blankly at the empty space that, only a moment ago, housed an visibly aroused Zoro. Sanji couldn't have blushed any harder. He felt lightheaded when he realized that Zoro, his perpetually grumpy, sword obsessed dorm-mate, just got hard from seeing a picture of him in a dress.

Sanji sat down, trying to make sense out of the situation as he rubbed his temples. The thought was flattering and terrifying at the same time. He lit himself another cigarette, cradling his head in his palms between drags. He didn't know how he felt about Zoro's reaction; but there was one thing he knew for certain.

It was all Ivankov's fault.

* * *

Thanks to mistresshasty for being the beta for this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**TumblrFame ch2**

* * *

It was two days after Sanji's picture went viral. The blond had been planning on never setting a foot into the school again and instead wallow in self pity and mourn his lost manhood for eternity. The school officials, however, had other plans.

According to Akainu, crushed pride was not excuse enough to skip class and if Sanji wouldn't fix his attendance immediately, he could kiss his scholarship and place in cooking class goodbye. No one could really argue with the dean, who was a thick-headed bastard with the rules practically carved into his constantly frowning face.

This was the reason Sanji was walking down the hall with his cheeks burning as he could feel everyone's eyes following him. Soft giggles from lovely ladies and mocking wolf whistles from the occasional groups of boys echoed down the hallway.

The men never whistled twice of course; crushed pride wasn't excuse for cutting class, but crushed jugulars probably were. Sanji felt uncomfortable in his own skin, his clothes rubbed uncomfortably against his tense skin and high strung muscles. He would have gotten rid of all this frustration and tension already by taking it out on his idiot roommate, but Zoro had been pretty scarce lately.

Sanji's cheeks burned brightly as he thought about it the way Zoro had looked him over in stunned arousal, seemingly even more horrified over the situation than Sanji himself. Sanji had never had that effect on another person before. He usually had to work at getting people interested; dancing, flexing, stripping or flirting were his usual methods of reeling in a date.

Not just standing still and stuttering awkwardly. Zoro was strange. It was probably just a situational thing anyway. Even if Zoro had been avoiding eye contact like fire ever since.

There was a knot in Sanji's stomach as he tried not to think about the possibility off Zoro jerking off to him in the shower that day. That was something he really didn't need to think about.

When Sanji entered the classroom, most of the girls in class were already there, and they all turned around in unison and stared at him when he entered. Sanji felt like he'd been pinned under a giant spotlight, the silence of the room deafening as he wondered if they wanted him to say something.

Sanji had nothing to say, at least nothing that would make him look cool. So, he closed the door and took his seat, ears burning in embarrassment and cold sweat running down his back from the weight of everyone's eyes on him. Even when Ivankov entered the classroom and casually started the lesson, Sanji noticed he was still the focus of most of the girls' attention and caught his name muttered once or twice in low tones.

As soon as it was lunchtime, Sanji stuffed his things in his bag and ran off, holding his breath and striding fast as he could through the rapidly crowding hallways while staring at the floor. He had to get back to his dorm before all the classes were out and the campus was flooded by students. There was no way he was going to be able to eat lunch in the cafeteria. The food there was terrible anyway.

"SANJI!" Someone called out, and Sanji glanced up and glared at the source of the sound, there was a very tall blond waving to him, causing the crowd of people to stop and turn on the spot like they all had a single consciousness directing them. Sanji could swear he would have heard a pin drop as the thick wave of people in the hallway stopped to look at him, some with smiles, some with frowns.

He rushed over to the large blond, who he remembered talking to only once before today, he tried to place the name and just managed to before he reached the man.

"Duval? What is it? I'm in a hurry." Sanji hissed out, wishing the crowd (two spaces between "the" and "crowd") around them would disperse, surely there was something more interesting than HIM going on at lunch.

"Please come with me young-master!" Duval begged, placing a large hand on Sanji's shoulders and guiding him down a hallway. "Now that you are back in school, everyone is so eager to meet you."

"Everyone?" Sanji grimaced; meeting people wasn't what he wanted to do after that damn picture. "I am in a hurry, I'm going to class after lunch-" Sanji started excusing, but Duval waved his hand dismissively.

"We bought you lunch, so you have nothing to worry about." Duval directed Sanji down a practically empty hall, stopping by a door that seemed to be labeled as an office. Sanji couldn't remember seeing anyone in this office before, but there was movement inside, so it obviously wasn't vacant.

"What do you think you are doing? I'm not going in there; what are you planning?" Sanji hissed, not sure if he wanted to be dragged into a room filled with strangers.

"But PLEASE young master!" Duval begged with tears in his eyes, opening the door. "They are all so excited to see you!" Duval opened the door and pushed Sanji inside, despite his objections.

The office was filled with about 15 people, most of them girls but a few of them were shy looking men. There was a few packed lunches on the table, with some drinks and sweets arranged in an offering-like pile. When Sanji took a hesitant step into the room, the people inside inhaled sharply, staring at him like he'd suddenly grown a tail.

"These are your fans young-master," Duval said with a wave, gesturing to the people, "and we are your fan club."

Sanji paled at that. Looking from one nervous face to another, his expression was a mix of confusion and horror. He took a step back, planning to run for it when a woman grabbed his hand. She was cute with big round eyes and long pink curled hair.

"You were so CUTE in that dress!" The girl practically shrieked, eyes shimmering. "I saw it online, and I thought you were a professional model but then I found out you were a guy in my school and,"

"Y-yeah!" A guy with dark circles under his eyes and a tired sounding voice said nervously, taking a step closer to Sanji. "I-I'm Gin-,"

"W-wait a minute!" Sanji managed to cough up after a moment of sheer and utter terror. His cheeks were burning and his stomach was attempting to push all his breakfast back out the way it came. "F-fan club!? ALL OF YOU?" Sanji almost howled in shock, doing a quick head count.

"No, no." Duval said with a reassuring pat on Sanji's shoulder. The blond relaxed a little, looking at Duval questioningly.

"We're just the ones in this school. There are 2,000 more members!" Duval said with a proud smile and an over enthusiastic looking girl with green hair opened a laptop and turned it to Sanji.

The blond took a step closer to read the page, his blood running cold when he saw that horrid picture decorating it. There were other pictures too - people had been drawing him. There were some obscene pictures there, while others were very artistically drawn and tasteful. His skin was crawling under his clothes. This was so uncomfortable.

"Not bad for just two days!" Duval patted Sanji's back proudly, seemingly blind to the smaller man's dawning horror. Sanji read some of the comments, scrolling down as he skimmed over notes he'd been too afraid to read before:

"OMG. I'M OFFICALLY GAY NOW."

"DAMN! HE LOOKS BETTER IN A DRESS THAN I DO LOL"

"Oh wow. that's hot."

"fap fap fap"

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S AMAZING"

"What is his name? What modeling agency is he from? Never seen him before!"

"oh those panties are just too cute!"

"How can he make such an ugly dress look good?!"

"I love how the picture looks like he had no idea what's going on! So natural!"

"OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. WANT."

"SHIT he's rocking those heels like a BOSS!"

"GAY!"

" ^ Now you are lol."

"Shit I need this poster size"

"I'M THROWING MONEY AT MY SCREEN AND HE'S STILL NOT IN MY ROOM."

Sanji kept scrolling down, his eyes going wide in shock and wonder as he skimmed over almost a hundred comments, most of them positive. He'd never gotten so much feedback for anything he'd ever posted, save for one funny status on YouTube.

When he was down at the bottom, reading the comment, "FIRST LOL", he looked back up. Everyone was looking at him and smiling brightly with slightly shy fidgets. He had no idea what these people wanted; it scared him. He felt like one of those internet idols and he wasn't fit to be anyone's role model. At least not for this.

"They love you!" The cute green haired girl said with smile, slight blush on her cheeks. "We all do!"

The crowd nodded and Sanji shrunk in his seat.

"Now that you have seen what's going on young master, I would like to make you an offer." Duval said with a smile, taking his seat next to Sanji and looking at him intently. Sanji leant away from the other man, slightly concerned about how awkward they all suddenly were.

"Would you like to dress up for us-,"

"NO!" Sanji jumped from his seat, making a break for the door but he was stopped by the pink haired girl. She held out her arms to cover the door, her face disappointed.

"Listen to what he has to say!" She begged in a high-pitched whine. "We all thought very hard about this!"

Sanji was trapped, he couldn't get past the woman without using force, and he wouldn't mistreat a lady. Unable to do anything else in this windowless room, he turned to Duval, who was waiting patiently to continue.

"The idea was this: once or twice a week we would supply things for you to wear, with your approval of course," Duval quickly added when Sanji's face twisted in horror. "-and then we'd take pictures of you and put them online."

"NO!" Sanji objected, glancing over his shoulder to the still blocked door. "I don't WANT more pictures online! If anything, I'd want that one OFF the internet!" Sanji pointed to the picture on the computer screen, his cheeks red in embarrassment. "Why would I willingly offer to have MORE of these horrible things online!?"

The guy with the tired looking eyes, Gin, turned the computer around for a moment and pressed a few buttons, bringing up another site. Sanji leant in to glare at it, expecting it to be full of pictures of him already altered to show him in even more dresses.

It wasn't, it was a very harmless looking page with text and numbers on it. Sanji took a closer look, seeing the views, download counts and the money total from advertisement on the side. His eyes boggled at the number.

"W-what's…?"

"That's for two days." Gin said softly, as if he was struggling to talk around Sanji. "It's all yours of course, we just need some of it to keep up that page and maybe buy outfits if you agree to this."

"Agree to WHAT?" Sanji hissed, feeling bad the moment he saw the people in the room winced slightly.

"Posters." The pink haired girl at the door said softly. "You could make a fortune, and we would get to dress you up!" She flailed her arms in the air, enthusiasm evident in her tone. "Everyone wins!"

Sanji sat dumbstruck. Just the ad revenue from this terrifyingly popular site was enough to buy that expensive knife set he wanted AND a new suit , complete with shirt. For a brief second he contemplated the idea, chewing on his bottom lip in thought as he watched the cash-counter rise slowly.

"No." Sanji eventually managed to groan, shaking his head as he turned to the door. A disappointed pink-haired girl moved aside, red-glossed lips pursed in a pout. Sanji closed his eyes to ignore her. "I have to go. I can't do that. It's just…"

"We understand you need some time to think about it! We'll be here if you change your mind." Duval pat Sanji on the shoulder, stuffing his arms full of food, beverages and sweets. The confidence oozing from him was contagious enough for the others in the club to smile brightly at Sanji.

"Becoming a famous model and internet idol is a big thing after all." Duval continued as Sanji opened the door and stepped out, feeling slightly more violated than he did before entering. The name of that website was burned into his brain forever and the comments left on his picture both inflated his ego and ripped apart his manhood.

* * *

So. this started out as a one shot, but looks like it's going to be a little longer. I'm not going for any special word counts or regular updates here either. This story is pure crack for fun.

When I'm in the mood to write a chapter, I'll ask for prompts and plot points on Tumblr and try to use the ones you guys send me.

For this story I used these prompts:

**kumiko-sama-chan** : Sanji gets a fan club.

**caelumxiv :** Sanji discovers that there's a blog solely dedicated to him, and there's fanart with him in his dress. And THEN he gets propositioned by a fan.

-If you have a bright idea or just want to follow the writing process, you can follow me on tumblr at: ( blackbarbooks dot tumblr ) or send me a PM here or a review.

Special thanks to mistresshasty for being the beta for this story!

3B out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tumblr famous chapter 3**

* * *

anon: Tumblr fame is awesome! Okama Sanji is soooooooooooooooooo cute! But something needs to happen for Sanji to join that club, maybe his car is crashed or something?!

* * *

Sanji sat on his bed, chewing his bottom lip as he listened to the phone slowly ring out. Damn it, Zeff's phone had been disconnected and now the Baratie wasn't picking up!? It's a RESTAURANT damn it! They HAD to pick up for reservations!

"Baratie, Patty speaking, how can I assist you, wonderful customer bastard?" Patty's voice crooned excitedly.

"Damn it Patty! That is exactly WHY you shouldn't be allowed to be on phone duty!" Sanji scolded the other man, whose polite tone dropped instantly and was replaced with an annoyed, casual huff.

"Sanji, we're super busy right now. If you aren't a customer, get off the line." Patty rebuked , but there was no real sting to it, Sanji knew the bastards at the Baratie probably missed him more than he missed them.

"Zeff's phone is off. Why?" Sanji got straight down to business and he could hear Patty hesitate on the other end of the line. When the other man didn't answer immediately, Sanji's temper flared. "TELL ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Fine!" Patty huffed over the phone , and Sanji could hear Patty move somewhere more private. Sanji waited trembling with nervousness. When patty deemed his position 'safe' enough, the man started speaking again.

"Zeff didn't want you to find out about this, since he knew you'd worry." Patty started, his voice tired and Sanji's heart dropped. He was worried now, that was for sure. "He's at the hospital."

"W-WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sanji shouted at the phone, not caring that Patty groaned in pain.

"He's okay! He's… there was a car accident when he was delivering some catering, and the car was completely wrecked. Your old man is fine. Slight head trauma but nothing is broken or permanently damaged."

"HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!?" Sanji was already pulling on his shoes, stumbling over himself as he struggled to get his laces done with one hand. "WHAT HOSPITAL!?"

Zoro walked in, pausing in the doorway and looking at Sanji in confusion.

"Sanji! I said he was fine! He's there for a check-up; he won't be gone for more than an hour." Patty hissed, "He'll be back before the dinner rush."

Sanji froze in place, relief washing over him as he let himself slide down and sit on the floor, cold sweat dripping down his back as he ran a clammy hand through his hair. "So he's definitely okay?"

"Yeah, but the car isn't. It folded like a tin can!" Patty huffed in annoyance. "We only have one company car now, and it's really expensive to hire a taxi to get the job done."

Sanji paused, staring at the floor in thought. Zoro finally closed the door and dropped his backpack directly into Sanji's line of vision. Sanji stared at the black and green beaten up pack for a moment, listening absentmindedly to Zoro shrugging off his jacket.

Zoro kicked off his shoes. The bastard was always barefoot for some reason. Sanji watched as Zoro's bare feet crossed the carpet, heading for the fridge in the small kitchen they shared.

"Sanji?" Patty's voice finally reached Sanji, and the blond jolted back to awareness.

"Yeah, so… You have to promise to call me and tell me if something goes wrong Patty." Sanji frowned, rubbing the back of his head self-consciously. "You know the old man doesn't tell me anything like this."

He could hear Patty sigh in annoyance. "Fine, but if he finds out, I'm telling him you threatened me to tell you." The other man hung up, leaving Sanji to sit still and listen to the dial tone. He couldn't blame Zeff for not telling him about the accident.

He was pretty sure that he wouldn't have told Zeff about it if HE had been in an accident. Stress and worry were really bad for the old man's heart. Sanji pulled the phone from his ear and hung up, looking at the electronic device for a moment before Zoro crouched in front of him.

"Here," the green haired man held out a small glass of golden liquid, "for the nerves."

"We're not supposed to stash booze in the dorm room." Sanji looked at the glass for a moment, hesitantly taking it when Zoro didn't withdraw it. "Thanks." He smelled it, wondering where Zoro could have stashed whiskey where he didn't find it.

He took a sip; it was good but tasted slightly differently than he was used to. He wondered if it was because the whiskey was cheap, or because it was expensive. Zoro looked like the type to appreciate fine alcohol, despite not being a man of taste in anything else.

Sanji got to his feet, careful not to spill the liquid as he looked over to Zoro who was heating water in their cheap, communal kettle. He walked over and took a seat, the bottle of whiskey Zoro had apparently hidden in some sort of space vortex Sanji didn't know about, stood on the table half finished.

"What brand is it?" Sanji had to break the silence. Zoro had been pretty scarce around the apartment since Sanji's photo went viral. He'd missed having the insufferable idiot around.

"Suntory; Yamazaki." Zoro said with perfect Japanese drone in his tone. "It's Japanese whisky."

Sanji took another sip, letting it flow over his tongue and calm his nerves. That's right, Zoro is part Japanese. He kept forgetting. "It's good. Is it fancy?"

"The best. I got this bottle from my sensei before I came here." Zoro said as the kettle started whistling, prompting Zoro to turn it off and bring it to the table. "Ever had oyuwari before?"

Sanji's curled brow arched, and he glanced at the bottle Zoro picked up to fill his own glass.

"What's that?" Sanji frowned. He didn't like to be out-cultured by this bastard. Zoro didn't know ANYTHING about wine, and suddenly he was flaunting his Japanese heritage and making Sanji look like an idiot.

"It's whiskey in hot water." Zoro said, then proceeded to take Sanji's glass from his fingers, adding a bit more whiskey to it, and pouring in hot water from the kettle: two-thirds water to one-third alcohol. Zoro then rolled it around in the glass for a moment before placing it on the table in front of Sanji.

Zoro did the same to his glass, adding the water first and letting it cool down a little before adding whiskey into it. "You're supposed to add the water first, but it doesn't make a world of a difference." Zoro placed the bottle down.

Sanji stared at his drink; he'd never had hot-water whisky before. It didn't look too good. There was steam coming off it and water droplets condensing on the glass. The smell was so strong, and it looked like the glass was way too full to be whiskey. Damn the Japanese and their obsession with warm drinks.

Still, he wouldn't be the cultured man he claimed to be if he didn't at least try it. Sanji brought the warm glass up to his lips, blowing slightly on the surface before he took a sip. It was warm, ran down nicely, and had just enough bite to send a soothing shudder down Sanji's back.

"You have to take a cab after drinking it though; you can't drive to the hospital." Zoro said casually, causing Sanji to look up in shock and almost inhale his drink. "Hey, don't spit it out, that's my best booze."

"Uh… I'm not going to the hospital." Sanji said awkwardly, realizing that Zoro was just being nice to him because he was assuming the worst. Sanji felt embarrassment burn in his face; he probably looked like an idiot freaking out over nothing.

"So it's not serious?" Zoro sat still, drinking his bizarre warm drink and looking at Sanji intensely. Sanji wiped the table off with a napkin, cleaning the side of his glass. He took another sip to calm his nerves, hoping that Zoro would think his flushed cheeks were from the drinking.

"No, he's not even hospitalized. He was going for a checkup and I jumped to conclusions." Sanji chuckled low, swirling the golden and rapidly cooling drink in his glass. "Pretty stupid, right?"

"No." Zoro snorted, downing the rest of his drink and standing up.

Sanji watched as the other guy wrapped his precious bottle back into a thick layer of kitchen towels and tucked it deep into the lowest cupboard, behind all the pots and pans Sanji had accumulated over the half a year he'd lived in this damn little apartment. Had the bottle always been there?

Sanji took another sip of his drink, deciding it would be rude not to finish it while still hot. Zoro walked into their communal bedroom, something ruffling and clattering inside before Zoro came back out, wearing loose black and green sweatpants with a black shirt pulled halfway over his head.

"You going?" Sanji hummed, finishing the rest of his drink and feeling much calmer than he had before. Zoro pulled the tight black shirt over his head with an almost sinful flex of pectorals and tight abdominals. The blond bit his lip, looking away as soon as Zoro's field of vision was cleared.

"Yeah," Zoro shrugged, pulling the fabric down and covering the last of Sanji's stimulating view. "feel like training."

"If there's some leftovers from dinner, I'll leave them in the fridge." Sanji lit his cigarette. He should have figured. Zoro's expression sometimes went slightly somber and serious and then he'd spend hours in the school gym or in the Dojo and come back drenched in sweat and stink up their dorm room.

Zoro grabbed his jacket and left, the door clicking locked behind him, leaving Sanji sitting alone in the small room, holding the still warm glass in his palm. The blond stood up, still holding his glass as he went to their bedroom, looking at Zoro's freshly shed jeans and shirt in a crumbled heap on his bed.

Sanji got out his laptop and bundled up his covers for back-support as he sat in his bed. Opening the fan page and looking at the - still overflowing - views and likes on it, the list of comments was nearing three hundred now. Sanji held the glass, not sure if it was warming his palm or if his palm was warming the glass. He scrolled through the comments, reading them and running his thumb along the sleek warm sides of the tumbler.

He could help the Baratie fund a new car.

A better car. A car that wouldn't fold like a tin can in an accident. A SAFER car.

'I'd love to see him wear something a little more skimpy! 3'

'MOAR!'

'PLEASE TELL ME THIS WASN'T A ONE TIME THING. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ'

Sanji swallowed thickly, opening a new tab and searching for Duval's contact information.

* * *

Now that the angst is out of the way, I can go back to tormenting Sanji with hilarious crossdressing! *manical cackling*

_Thanks to mistress hasty for being the beta for this story!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tumblr fame chapter 4.**

* * *

"Ah! Young master!" Duval cooed when Sanji entered the office-turned-fan club. "You can't BELIEVE how excited we were when you called!" Sanji grimaced self-consciously, rubbing the back of his neck. He really didn't believe how excited they all were, all of them had managed to arrive in this damn place in less than an hour.

The other members were chatting excitedly, some of them only just arriving at the same time Sanji was. They all took their seats at the table while Gin was busily unpacking extremely professional looking cameras and lighting equipment.

"Move it, move it!" The pink haired girl, apparently called Perona, burst into the room carrying a massive suitcase that seemed to be bursting at the seams. "You called so suddenly I didn't have time to plan anything!" Perona whined childishly, dropping the suitcase on the table with a loud thump.

Sanji could see pink frills peeking out through the hinges of the case and, for a moment, he wanted to run. Remembering why he was doing this, he grit his teeth and inhaled deeply, closing the door behind him.

"I still get to have the final say for it all, right?" Sanji asked, clinging to his one sliver of control of the situation. The people nodded eagerly, and Duval guided Sanji with a reassuring hand on his back towards the overflowing suitcase.

When Perona flicked open the lock, the case exploded and various frilly articles of clothing exploded into Sanji's face. These clothes were too big to be Perona's, but Sanji shuddered to think that the cute young lady had already purchased such an amount of clothes for him.

"Perona-chan, where did you get these?" Sanji asked as he pulled soft, lacy panties off his shoulder. Perona giggled, collecting the clothes in her arms and stretching them out for Sanji to see.

"When I saw how cute you were in that ugly dress, I went out and bought a bunch!" She sighed wistfully, holding out a corset that looked like it was more frills and lace than anything else. "Just in case I'd ever find a boyfriend who'd want to look cute for me~"

Sanji was about to offer to BE that boyfriend, but the almost insane glint in her eye and the realization that he'd have to wear these things ALL THE TIME if he did made him bite his tongue and smile awkwardly instead.

"Anything here that catches your eye young-master?" Duval said and ran his hand over the pile of clothes. "How about these?" He said as he held up a garter belt and black lacy stockings.

"Too sexy!" Sanji snapped, slapping the man's hand in outrage as embarrassment burned in his face. He didn't believe it was going to be that easy though, and when he saw the disappointed expressions on everyone's faces and the delicatepout and quiver of Perona's lower lip, he realized his right to say 'no' was in name only.

Before long, Sanji was standing in front of an impromptu changing room, his arms full of lacy pink and black clothes in a Lolita fashion, clearly all supplied by Perona. He pulled the curtain aside, sighing as he placed the pile of clothes on the desk in the corner, and tried not to think about all the people that were probably staring at the curtain.

First he took of his own clothes, folding them neatly and taking his time, because he really had to calm down before putting that damn outfit on. When he was finally standing naked in front of the intimidating dress, he found the underwear he was supposed to wear: lacy black panties that didn't seem like they were mean to cover much of his rear.

Sanji felt slightly degraded as he slipped on the stretchy thing, surprised when the tight black fabric turned out to feel rather comfortable against his skin. Not tight at all! And the lace wasn't itching either. The fabric cupped his butt cheeks slightly, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Sanji didn't have any idea how to put on a garter belt, so it took a while for it to sit right on his hips. The stockings slid up his legs easily enough, and Sanji suddenly felt super self-conscious about the hair on his legs. It was too late to worry about that now, though, and the tightly spiralled black rose pattern covered it rather well anyhow.

The stockings reached up to mid-thigh, and stretched slightly when he fastened them to the garter belt. He pulled on the dress, eager to cover up the lacy panties and garter belt he was starting to think were WAY too sexy for him to pull off. He hadn't even seen a WOMAN wear something this sexy before.

The dress was probably supposed to look cute, but when Sanji put on the underskirt and the pink and black lacy top, he didn't think it looked anything but sexy. No matter how he struggled to get the skirt to go further down, it persisted to keep its umbrella shape and reveal his garter belt at the slightest movement.

Sanji groaned in annoyance as he put on the strange corset-like top. The soft, silken shoulder fabric and bow choker felt rather nice against his skin. Sanji avoided looking in the mirror after he strung the multitude of ribbons into place. He then slipped on the matching high heels, which were much taller than the ones Ivankov had made him wear. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to walk in these.

If he fell, everyone would see his underwear! Sanji blushed in embarrassment, tying the pink ribbons around his ankles to keep the shoes that, strangely, fit him perfectly in place. He glanced up, finally taking in his appearance as he stared at himself in the mirror.

He looked stunning. His outfit was just the right mix of pink and black to compliment his skin and make his hair shine a vibrant gold in contrast. Sanji ran a hand up his stocking clad legs, pulling the skirt up slightly to take a look at the line where black lace stopped and white skin took over. His damnable lace panties even matched the stockings and garter belt!

Sanji grumbled in embarrassment, holding his breath and waiting for the mocking laughs as he yanked the curtain of the home-made changing room aside, instantly grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

However, there was no laughter, no one even smiled. Sanji looked from one face to another, and they were all staring at him in amazement and awe. Jaws went slack as he took a slightly wobbly step out of the changing room, looking from one of his fans to another. Gin looked like he was about to explode, his face completely red. Duval was staring wide eyed at him, while Perona and the others were all covering their mouths in wonder.

Sanji walked over to the table and grabbed his lighter and cigarettes, lighting one and blowing smoke into the air. "Perverts." He mumbled with a blush on his face as Perona practically attacked him.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE! Let me do your make up! Make up!" The pink haired girl begged, grabbing her makeup kit and waving it in Sanji's face. Sanji was forced to sit down and made damn sure to cross his feet to prevent the wandering eyes of the other people from looking up his skirt.

Perona was clearly talented with a makeup kit. She pulled out colors and combinations with expert movements, blending things and using brushes Sanji had never seen before. Blush was added to his cheeks and his eyes were shaded meticulously before Perona held out a lipstick and a mirror for him.

"Put on the lipstick!" She ordered cutely, and Sanji stared at his reflection. Perona was a wizard, there was no other explanation. He'd never seen his cheekbones look so good, and his eyes were such a vibrant blue Sanji couldn't help but stare at himself.

Hesitantly the blond took the lipstick, smearing it where Perona gestured on her own lips. He followed the movement of her fingers, imitating her when she rubbed together her lips and pouted. Perona then slipped a layer of gloss over his work, and Sanji's lips looked like they had been photo shopped.

The mirror was lowered and Sanji was again exposed to the silent gazes of his fan club. He stood up cautiously, still getting used to these high heels. "So, are we going to get this picture thing over with or not?"

The entire group scrambled to their feet in a panic, blushing madly as they set up some lights and prepared a white sheet to use as a background. Sanji took his place in the centre of the impromptu studio, trying to avoid licking the color from his lips. Two of his male fans were arguing over the lights, changing the angles and intensity for what felt like forever before they all withdrew.

Sanji stood still, waiting for instructions when Gin took a trembling step towards him, holding the camera and mounting it on the tripod. Sanji turned to the camera, blinking in confusion at it.

"Should I pose?" Sanji asked, and the entire club nodded energetically. Sanji moved his legs apart and tried to remember some of the poses he'd seen in fashion magazines. "How's this?" Sanji was bending over slightly, trying to show off as little of his garters as possible to the camera.

He was never going to live this down in school.

Never.

What if Zeff found out he was making money from dressing like a woman? Sanji shook his head faintly, remembering why he was doing this. He was doing this for the money. Zeff was an old fart who didn't use the internet, so it's not like he'd ever find out anyway.

The flash went off and Sanji waited for an 'OK' before he straightened. Duval walked over to him and started giving Sanji ideas on how to pose, and Sanji agreed as long as it wasn't showing off too much of his underwear. Three or four poses and what felt like an eternity later, Gin gave Sanji a 'thumbs up' and the group started clapping.

Sanji's face was bright red and he was torn between wanting to break the camera to destroy any evidence that the pictures had ever existed, and beating them all up for suggesting this horrible thing. Sanji inhaled deeply, smelling his makeup and felt the heat of the lights on his skin. He glanced over to the mirror that was still half revealed by the curtains of the dressing room.

He looked so good.

Sanji swallowed thickly, running his hand over the soft silken fabric of his skirt. Why did he enjoy this? He was a man damn it, he shouldn't feel comfortable wearing such delicate and soft things! The others were crowded in front of him, looking at the pictures on Gin's camera. Sanji lit himself a cigarette, blowing smoke into the air casually when the door to the office flew open.

Sanji froze in horror when Zoro's green head poked inside, looking around in annoyance before saying, "Damn it, not the right door."

"M-Marimo." Sanji gasped, and instantly regret it when Zoro looked up. Embarrassment flushed Sanji's entire body as all the members of the club looked over at Zoro, who was staring slack jawed at Sanji.

"Hey! No trespassing! If you want to see you need to wait for the pictures to get online like everyone else!" Perona shouted, blocking Zoro's view of Sanji as she ran over to the intruder and slammed the door in his shocked face.

Sanji could hear Zoro run; he could see the shadow under the door disappear in a panic. Sanji stood paralyzed, staring at the door where Zoro had been a moment ago.

"Pervert! Barging in like that! We need to remember to lock the door!" Perona huffed, hitting Duval with her lacy umbrella. "Duval! Aren't you supposed to be our leader!? Think about these things!"

Sanji kicked off his high heels, rushed to the changing room and pulling the curtains back as he pulled the dress over his head. He had to explain to Zoro what was going on. Everything had been going so well. The bastard had finally stopped acting like he was uncomfortable around him! If he explained WHY he was doing this, Zoro might understand…right?

Sanji slipped his pants on over the stockings, not bothering to take off the damn things since they would be hidden under his pants anyway. He put on his shirt and coat and ran out of the office, stuffing his boxers into his pocket as he waved over his shoulder.

"I need to go! You bastards, and lovely ladies, take care of the rest!" Sanji bolted, delighted to be in his own shoes again. Heels were probably hard to run in.

He didn't see Zoro anywhere, but he assumed the mossy bastard had run home. If he didn't get lost that was. Sanji set his course for the dorm, forgetting completely that he was still wearing a thick layer of makeup, causing quite a few heads to turn as he ran past people in the hallway.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUEDEDED_

_Thanks to mistress hasty for being the beta for this story!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tumblr fame chapter 5**

* * *

_In which Sanji has issues._

* * *

When Sanji got up to his dorm room, he noticed that the door was locked. He knocked once, laying his head flat against the surface and listening for any sounds. "Zoro?" Sanji called through the wood, holding his breath as he listened for an answer.

There was no sound from inside, so Sanji opened the door, turning the key as loudly as he could and making sure to rattle the doorknob to announce his presence. Turned out it was all in vain, since Zoro wasn't in the apartment.

Sanji closed the door and checked the entire room, even going so far as to check the closet and shower to see if the swordsman was hiding. Zoro wasn't home. Sanji checked, and yes, his booze was still here. Sanji went into their bedroom, closing and locking the door before he took off his pants.

He was still wearing makeup and the soft lacy panties and garter belt. He hurriedly took them off; worried that Zoro might come home any minute and catch him. Then he stuffed the damn things deep into his drawer, not able to throw it away in fear of Zoro or someone seeing them in the trash.

After putting on proper male underwear and pants, Sanji started cooking, trying to calm down his nerves. For hours Sanji waited, certain that at any moment Zoro would enter the apartment and Sanji could explain the situation. The blond stayed up for hours waiting for the moss headed bastard while watching some old romantic comedy on his laptop.

Sanji dozed off during the last half of the movie, falling asleep on his bed with the laptop in his lap. While moving around in his sleep the computer poked him between the ribs and the pain startled Sanji awake. He groggily checked his alarm clock, 3 am. Shit. He'd been asleep for almost five hours now.

Too tired to want to do anything else, Sanji closed his laptop and placed it on the floor. Kicking off his socks and pants, he turned in his bed to get in a more comfortable position. It wasn't until Sanji had gotten comfortable when he realized Zoro was snoring on the other side of the room.

The marimo must have gotten home while Sanji slept. Damn it! He didn't get a chance to explain anything. Sanji groaned in embarrassment, eyeing the sleeping man across the room and hoping he'd conveniently wake up enough for Sanji to explain everything.

Zoro was a really heavy sleeper though, so Sanji wasn't holding his breath waiting for a miracle. The bastard also insisted on sleeping in nothing but his boxers, sprawled out across his sheets with the covers hugging his hips.

Zoro was also very warm blooded. When they had first met it had been the start of the semester and the autumn had been sweltering. The marimo bastard had refused to sleep with any covers, sweating in his sleep from the heat. Sanji groaned softly under his breath, burying his face in his pillow. He hadn't been able to enjoy the view back then, he now regret not memorizing more of it.

Zoro's snoring had kept him awake the first couple of days, and then Sanji had grown used to it. Now the soft, steady sound lulled Sanji to sleep. He just had to time his breathing with Zoro's long, deep inhales, holding it for a second before exhaling. Soon, Sanji fell asleep. He could talk to Zoro tomorrow.

When Sanji woke up, Zoro's bed was empty. The blond sat up and stared at his alarm, almost certain he'd overslept. No, it was the same time he always woke up. Zoro was gone though.

Sanji decided to take a long shower; his legs were aching in muscles he usually didn't strain. Damn it, heels were difficult. His clothes felt rough against his skin after wearing the silk yesterday, but Sanji shook his head at the notion. He was a MAN damn it!

He wondered if he dreamt Zoro coming home yesterday. Sanji crouched and opened the fridge, checking if the container with yesterday's leftovers was missing. Upon further inspection Sanji found the plastic box in its place next to the plates. Zoro HAD come home and run off before Sanji woke up. FUCK.

Sanji grimaced; he just wanted to explain everything damn it! The blond slammed the fridge in annoyance. He decided to prepare himself some French toast for breakfast, making way too much since he usually made some for Zoro too. Sanji frowned as he placed the extra food into the fridge, glaring at the container.

That mossy bastard better not have skipped breakfast.

School went wonderfully. Sanji forgot about his troubles over a detailed class on how to make a perfect dessert (something Sanji enjoyed doing very much because of all the female attention it got him.) Everything was going perfectly fine, the weather was nice and Sanji's soufflé was beyond perfect when he served it to the teacher for evaluation.

Ivankov let out a long, delighted moan when he tasted it and, despite Sanji preferring to have lovely women taste his cooking, he enjoyed seeing someone with culinary expertise compliment his cooking skills.

Then there was a giggle from the back row. Sanji paused and glanced over his shoulder, looking at three girls huddled around one laptop and giggling at whatever was on the screen. Sanji felt his blood still in his veins; he had no doubt what they were looking at.

"I need to go." Sanji said hastily. Ivankov's neatly trimmed eyebrows rose in shock as the man pulled the spoon from his mouth with a smack.

"Candy-boy, it's not even lunch-" Ivankov said softly, and Sanji grabbed his stomach in fake pain.

"I suddenly feel very, VERY sick." Sanji groaned, shouldering his bag as he turned to the door. "I'll go see the nurse right away!" He ran down the hallway; luckily all the classes were still in session, leaving the hallways barren and devoid of life.

He had to go see the nurse, lie his way into an excuse letter for the rest of today and hope the worst of the gossip would have passed by the following day. Sanji slipped into the nurse's office, peeking around a curtain to find the 'nurse' himself laying on the bed meant for sick students.

"Ah… If it isn't the school's rising star?" the 'nurse' sat up with a casual wave of his tattooed hand, grinning at Sanji, who frowned back. "How can I assist?"

"I need an excuse slip. My stomach hurts," Sanji grimaced, "that's what the school nurse is for, right?"

"That's DOCTOR to you. Doctor Trafalgar." Trafalgar law might look more like a delinquent, but he was right. Sanji sighed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. It felt so weird to address someone only four years older than him as a senior. Weren't super young doctors in schools just supposed to be one of those perverted stereotypes from Japan?

"Well, Doctor," Sanji corrected himself with a healthy dose of sarcasm. "I need an excuse slip."

"You don't look sick to me." Law smiled, getting out his notebook and showing Sanji the excuse slip he needed - the ticket to Sanji's freedom for the day. The tattooed fingers closed the book, and the 'good' doctor leant back in his chair. "If you tell me why you REALLY have to go, I might just play along."

"You want me to confide my personal problems in you?" Sanji groused in suspicion, wondering if he could just stomp out of the office and call it quits. Then he remembered what Akainu said: his attendance flopped any more than it already has, he can kiss his scholarship goodbye.

"Try me."

"I model to earn some cash on the side," Sanji sighed. The damn bastard was going to find out sooner or later, so he might as well tell him now, get it over with and escape with his sick pass. Law didn't look too impressed by this, so Sanji bitterly continued, "wearing women's clothing."

Law's eyebrows rose in disbelief, and his tired eyes widened slightly. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, and another picture has already been uploaded so I don't want to be in school when it first goes viral." Sanji mumbled, blush creeping up his neck. "So can I have that slip or not?"

The doctor's eyes rested on Sanji for a few more minutes, until the man sighed and wrote something down in his book. He tore out the slip and handed it over. "If anyone asks, you had diarrhea."

Sanji cringed. "Couldn't you have written anything else?"

"You don't want it?" The man held his hand out for Sanji to return the slip, but Sanji clutched it firmly and started running towards the door.

"Thanks, you're not as big a jerk as you look!" And with that, Sanji was gone. It was only ten minutes until first lunch period began and people were already cluttering the hallway. He raced for the door, ignoring Janitor Kaku's faint 'no running in the hallway!' as he slid past a couple giggling girls, both of them looking up at him with bright, teasing eyes.

"Hey! You're-"

"REALLY LATE!" Sanji shouted, running down the school steps and not daring to look at anyone he met on his way to his dorm room. As soon as he was safe inside, he could start plotting the DEATH of Duval and the others.

Yes. They tricked him into this! The humiliation, the shame, the absolute MORTIFICATION!

Sanji had his key out before he even got to his hallway, shouldering the door open after violently thrusting the key into the lock. He practically fell inside, stumbling for a couple of steps before tripping over Zoro's school bag. Sanji kicked the door closed and cursed, grabbing the bag and tossing it across the room in fury.

Why did the damn moss-brain insist on always leaving his junk in the way!? Sanji stomped over to find Zoro, their bedroom was empty and the shower was running. Strange.

Sanji shrugged it off, if the bastard was sneaking showers during lunchtime, he wasn't going to argue. HE usually wasn't home at this time of day anyway, and all extra showers Zoro took were a blessing, really, to the shared air in their cramped dorm room.

Sanji decided he should maybe check to see what he was up against, so he went to get his laptop. It was lying on the floor. Sanji could vaguely remember falling asleep while watching a movie on it. He pushed the screen back and ran a finger over the touchpad to awaken it.

Only, the computer didn't flash on, and Sanji could see that the energy cord wasn't properly plugged. Damn it! It had been unplugged all night. He had no extra battery, and the computer was old so it leaked all the energy it had like a drunken geezer. It was going to take minutes to get enough charge just to log in!

Sanji scanned the room, Zoro's laptop was sitting on his bed, whirring with power, properly plugged. Sanji bit his lower lip; he just had to check one page for one minute. Zoro wouldn't mind, right? He'd erase it from his history and Zoro would never even find out!

Sanji plugged in his own laptop, placing it securely on his bed before he closed the bedroom door, and made his way over to Zoro's laptop. He moved his finger across the touchpad where a black screen with the logo for international swordsman championship greeted him.

Sanji snorted, he should have known that Zoro's desktop wasn't going to be full of kittens and puppies. Zoro's computer was much newer than Sanji's, so it instantly responded to his commands and opened up the browser in less than a second. Sanji opened a new tab, gingerly writing down the page name with the discomfort of anyone using a keyboard that wasn't their own.

Then it happened. Sanji stared. The page was already in Zoro's browser history.

Sanji tensed and paled, glancing towards the door nervously to make sure the sound of the shower was still running. He ran a hand over his face and pressed 'down' and 'enter', selecting the blasted page.

Various poster sized pictures of Sanji in that damn outfit practically assaulted Sanji's eyes. How did he ever let them talk him into this? Sanji scrolled down, looking at lace and skin in a mix of pride and horror. He looked so damn good. Even after Duval had them photo shopped to perfection, Sanji could still see the way lace hugged his thighs and, to Sanji's horror, his behind. They had somehow gotten a picture of him, without him noticing, that showed way too much oh his panties and garter belt for Sanji's taste.

Did this mean Zoro had already seen the pictures? Wait. Did that mean-

Sanji hurriedly closed the tab, putting the computer back the way it was before. He snuck out of the bedroom, swallowed his modesty and burning with curiosity, tip toed over to the bathroom. He stood staring at the door for a minute before pressing his ear against it and holding his breath to listen.

"S…Sanji…"

The blond recoiled from the door like he'd been burned. Eyes wide and his mouth agape in a silent scream. His face flushed pure red. He scrambled to his feet, trying to calm himself down as he practically ran into the bedroom.

Zoro NEVER used his name.

He tucked himself into bed, bringing his barely charged laptop up to his face and hiding behind it. He put on headphones and lit himself a cigarette, trying to compose himself and get rid of the radiant blush on his face. He could hear the sound of the shower stop.

His heart was beating madly, thundering in his chest, really. He could hear the bathroom door open and Zoro's eternally bare feet on the floor as he made his way towards him. Oh God. Sanji searched up kittens on YouTube, trying to distract himself and keep a straight face when Zoro opened the door, wearing only the smallest of towels and looking surprised at Sanji.

"Oh, cook," Zoro said in a mix of awkwardness and surprise, "what are you doing here?" Zoro made his way over to his drawers, plucking out pants and underwear before dropping his towel.

"Felt a bit sick." Sanji's eyes were trained on the computer's screen. He wasn't going to look, even if Zoro's flawless back, and probably even nicer ass, was on full display. He wasn't going to look. No. He wasn't going to.

"Sick? I didn't think idiots could get sick." Zoro's boxers slid up and the man turned halfway, pulling on his jeans with a stupid jump and a twist of his hips.

"Zoro you jerk-o" -ff Sanji bit his tongue, his face tinting red as he caught himself just in time. Freudian slip, luckily he was still in a position he could save face, if he could only keep himself from blushing like a virgin. "Jerk! You left your bag by the front door; I tripped over it you know."

"I didn't think it would be a problem." Zoro shrugged as he pulled on a shirt, making life a little easier and less distracting for Sanji. "You're never home at first lunch break, idiot curly..." Zoro tapered off.

BASTARD! DO YOU ONLY USE MY NAME WHILE JERKING OFF? Sanji wanted to scream, he wanted to throw his laptop at Zoro, but he couldn't, because the laptop was the only thing hiding his own sudden erection.

"There's leftover French toast in the fridge from this morning." Sanji said casually, desperate to get Zoro out of the room so he could hide his inconvenient erection better. The loop of kittens tripping over each other in beat to techno music wasn't helping.

Not that the kittens were arousing at all; but it was hard to focus on them when Zoro was in the room. Just as planned, the swordsman left the room, enabling Sanji to Google 'fat old men dancing'.

His erection faded instantly, and Sanji wished he could have thought of something else that wouldn't have scarred him as much. He might actually never get an erection again. That gross fat old man with missing teeth and bizarre face who called himself 'Blackbeard' was never going to become a professional pole dancer.

Sanji put his computer down, watching Zoro eat his French toast over the kitchen sink and look through something on his phone. Water was dripping from his stupid green hair and soaking through the back of his black shirt.

Sanji sighed and leant back in bed, pulling the cover over his head and trying to forget the way Zoro groaned out his name, rough and husky with just the perfect amount of desperation.

_His name had never sounded as good._

* * *

Guys I have written more of tumblr fame today alone than I have of Question of Loyalty all week. help. this monster. it's eating me.

Thanks to **mistresshasty** for being the beta for this story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Tumblr fame chapter 6.**

* * *

Two days ago, Sanji's biggest issue was that he had a ketchup stain on his favorite tie.

Now he was dealing with unwanted physical attraction towards his dorm mate and a rabid fan club that insisted on dressing him in drag and posting the pictures up on the internet. It didn't help that his damn fan page had almost half a million hits in two days, over three thousand comments and, according to a happy text message from Duval, over a thousand posters sold in one day.

POSTERS. OF **HIM**. Proudly displayed on someone's wall! A THOUSAND BEDROOM WALLS were going to be decorated with his image and he'd only had one photo session. Two more and he'd be able to afford a new car for the Baratie and probably have enough money left over to buy a dozen new favorite ties.

Sanji lay still in bed. Zoro had gone back to his classes and the apartment was far too silent. Sanji was looking at the rising view counter on the damnable web page; comments were flooding in, complimenting his ass and face, insisting that he dress up as one thing or another. It was so embarrassing.

The worst part was the awkward twist it had put on his relationship with Zoro. Sure, they hadn't always gotten along, but the guy was nice when the situation called for it. He at least seemed to care when he thought someone Sanji loved was in the hospital.

He wasn't bad looking either, Sanji grumbled, sitting up in his bed, unable to take a nap like he had planned on doing. He'd known Zoro for almost half a year now and the bastard hadn't used his name once. Hearing it used in such a lewd circumstance made it sound so much sexier than it usually would.

What sort of expression had Zoro made while saying it? It had sounded so erotic, even through the noise of the shower. Sanji shook his head, he didn't have time to get all tangled up in such lecherous thoughts about Zoro. The blond got up, walked to the kitchen and used the faucet to clean the crumbs of French toast out of the sink.

He hadn't thought about Zoro in a sexual way before. Sure, he had maybe enjoyed LOOKING at him, but everyone did! It was dressing up that started this whole damn thing. Sanji hadn't thought about men like that before. Well at least not SERIOUSLY. He never considered having sex with a man before he'd put on a damn dress.

The dress had been rather comfortable though.

Sanji sat down, lighting himself a cigarette. That was another problem; something he really did have to face at some point. He'd thought those clothes were comfortable and maybe, in the privacy of his own head, he'd liked the way he looked in them.

Sanji snarled and went back to his now charged computer, looking up the page and scrolling through the pictures.

Damn it. He looked amazing.

Sanji sighed and zoomed in on the last picture, the one where he wasn't even looking at the camera anymore and Gin had somehow gotten a shot of his panties by moving the camera to some strange angle.

He was going to kick Gin's ass next session.

Sanji paused at that, staring unseeingly at the screen. Next session? Was there going to be a next session? Did he want that? He would probably get enough money for a new car for Zeff if he just waited a week or so. He didn't HAVE to go back and get all dressed up.

But he wanted to. Sanji pulled his legs into bed, hugging his knees as realization dawned on him. He WANTED to go back. He was vaguely curious as to what they would pick out for him when they had more than an hour to prepare. He wanted to know if they would maybe find something blue for him. Would he look good in a miniskirt? He had the legs for it.

Sanji bit his lower lip, staring at the picture in front of him. Dark stockings and lace against his pale skin, he could clearly remember the expressions on everyone's faces'. He clicked on the comments, watching them appear in real time:

"Oh my gooodddddddddddd. ARE YOU KIDDING THIS IS AMAZING."

"Just bought all the posters, couldn't decide which one was best. Come to papa."

"Seriously, can we get a gif of this guy!?"

"THOSE HEELS. OMG. I WANT THEM."

"fap fap fap"

"I WAS SO WORRIED THERE WASN'T GOING TO BE ANY MORE!"

Sanji blushed, sighing as he looked back up at the picture and realized he'd never felt as sexy as he did right at that moment. It was actually rather scary how powerful it made him feel. All those people had been at his mercy. Zoro had been flat out avoiding him (probably out of embarrassment.) Sanji wondered if Zoro would even be able to say no if he-

No. He wasn't going to do that. This was all just temporary.

All for fun.

The moment he had enough cash he'd make Duval shut down that page, and he'd go back to being a REAL man - a ladies' man! Even if most of his attempts had been either colossal failures or a lot of effort, it was all about heart.

The door to the apartment suddenly flew open. Zoro slammed the door shut and stormed into the bedroom, towering over Sanji who was frozen in shock.

"Zoro-"

"Your damn fans won't stop following me!" Zoro accused, dropping his bag on his own bed and pointing toward the front door. "They keep harassing me about me living with you! That pink haired girl was SCREAMING at me the entire practice to change dorm rooms with her!"

"Oh shit, please don't-" Sanji whimpered, he didn't want to live with Perona, not at all.

"Like hell I would!" Zoro said with a slightly covetous look, before awkwardly turning away and moving towards his bed. "I'm not giving that annoying bitch anything she wants after she made me look like an IDIOT in front of Mihawk." Zoro frowned, crossing his arms as he sat down across the room from Sanji.

"There was also this creepy guy who kept asking if I was calling him handsome! I wasn't." Zoro kept complaining. "He offered me to join your fan club and get…" Zoro paused for a moment, looking like he was trying to swallow the most horrid drink, "said I could get… 'Photo shoot privileges' "Zoro practically spat out the words with venom in his tone, his ears reddening with a mixture of anger and embarrassment, "WHAT IS THAT?"

"Photo shoot privileges?" Sanji was shocked, what was Duval talking about? Was it the 'privilege' of seeing him in person?

"Are they TOUCHING you?" Zoro practically yelled, nostrils flaring in anger, and Sanji stared wide eyed at the other man in shock. He was too startled to answer, and Zoro apparently took his silence as a 'yes' because Sanji saw the muscles in his shoulders tense and ripple under his shirt.

The green haired man bolted for the door, his grip on the doorknob threatening to rip it out of the door. Zoro looked almost feral. Sanji ran after him, catching the man halfway down the hallway and kicking him into a wall. He could hear a picture frame from an unlucky someone's room fall and shatter on the floor.

"Let me go! I'm going to rip the-"

"Don't do anything stupid!" Sanji interrupted, his leg imbedded into Zoro's stomach. "Let me explain first! Come on!" Sanji grabbed the larger man by the shirt and dragged him back to their dorm room, ignoring the people who had opened their doors to see what the commotion was about.

Zoro followed reluctantly, fists still trembling in anger as Sanji pushed him down onto the couch and closed the door. He locked it too, then turned to the furious looking man he lived with. It was sweet actually. Zoro looked like he could kill a person, and all because of a misunderstanding.

No. Not sweet! Dangerous! Sanji shouldn't find murderous rage attractive.

"They didn't touch me, idiot marimo." Sanji sighed, lighting himself a cigarette when he saw Zoro's shoulders relax a little. "They just took photos."

"Are they blackmailing you?" Zoro stood up from the couch, his voice much calmer than before, but twice as deadly. Sanji shuddered; he could understand why Zoro didn't believe he was doing this for his own gain. He'd known the guy for almost half a year and, until two days ago, Sanji wouldn't have believed it himself.

"I'm doing it for the money." Sanji sighed, blowing smoke into the air. "My old man crashed the car and money's tight this month. I'm trying to get some extra cash with this modeling shit."

Zoro's rage seemed to fade at that, brow furrowing slightly. "You're doing it of your own free will?" The concept seemed to be alien to Zoro, but Sanji didn't blame him. A few days ago, it had been alien to him as well.

"Yeah. Crazy, huh?" Sanji sighed, blushing slightly. "It's paying really well though. Like, almost scarily well. I might even be able to buy my old man a better car in less than a week."

"I'm sure there's some other way to get money if you don't want to do this. It's why you're "sick" today, right?" Zoro took his seat again, frowning at Sanji, who grabbed a chair and turned it around, sitting on it backwards and resting his arms on the back.

"It's fine. I'll do a few more photos, get tons of cash and then make them take down the page." Sanji said casually, smiling reassuringly at Zoro who was rubbing his temples awkwardly, blush staining his cheeks.

Zoro mumbled something that sounded suspiciously much like a "my bad" before frowning at Sanji. "You could have told me what you were doing! I had to leave practice early because that damn bitch was bothering Mihawk. I think he hates her."

"I'll text Duval and tell him to leave you out of it." Sanji shrugged, killing off his cigarette in the ashtray on the counter. "So, what do you want for dinner?" Sanji tried to dispel the uncomfortable atmosphere and the persistent fluttering in his chest.

"It's not dinner time yet." Zoro huffed, looking at the clock that said it was barely past 3pm. Technically it was still school hours.

"Well, you're going to have to go to the store to pick up some ingredients." Sanji laughed, getting a notepad from the top of the small fridge. "-and knowing your sense of direction, you have no time to lose."

"Why me?" Zoro objected, standing up and frowning at Sanji's laugh. Fishing his excuse slip from this jacket, Sanji waved it in Zoro's face.

"Because apparently, I'm sick." Sanji said with a devious grin, bringing the slip up to his lips to hide his shitty smirk.

"Then I want… fried rice." Zoro walked across the room and reached for his jacket, toeing on his shoes.

"Fried rice. Give me just a moment." Sanji quickly grabbed a pen and wrote down the necessary ingredients, then handing the paper over to Zoro. "Here you go. Make sure you buy QUALITY rice, I'm not cooking a rice based meal with shitty rice."

Zoro rolled his eyes, stuffing the note into his pocket. "Whatever. I know how to pick rice."

Sanji watched Zoro walk down the hallway, take a wrong turn and shortly resurface, frowning at Sanji who was laughing in the doorframe. He closed the door, resting his hand on the slightly damaged doorknob.

"Stupid marimo." Sanji whispered to himself, resting his forehead against the door as he tried to get rid of the flutter in his chest.

* * *

Thanks to **mistresshasty** for being the beta for this story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Tumblr fame Chapter 7**

* * *

Two days after Sanji convinced Zoro he was cross-dressing of his own free will, Sanji awkwardly told the swordsman he was going to go "work" before dinner. Zoro had furrowed his brow in confusion at first, but when it dawned on him he mumbled something under his breath and went back to looking at sword videos online.

That had been over an hour ago.

Sanji was sitting on the table of the club room, one leg resting precariously on Duval's shoulder and pressing down on the larger man threateningly. The others in the club looked more like scolded puppies, and they pretty much were.

"We're clear then?" Sanji cooed at Duval, who seemed to be the only one stubbornly refusing to agree to Sanji's conditions. "I'm REALLY not asking for much here. In fact, I think I'm being VERY reasonable." Sanji frowned, temper rising when Duval looked back at him without flinching.

"But young master-" Duval attempted to argue, swallowing thickly when Sanji's heel pressed further down onto his shoulder. "He'd look so good next to-"

"I'm telling you all to leave Zoro out of it, or I'm not doing this anymore." Sanji ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, blowing smoke into the air. "He has competitions to prepare for and this whole thing is awkward enough without you forcing him to join the club."

"Is he your boyfriend!?" Perona giggled, round eyes wide with curiosity as she smirked at Sanji, leaning on the table and grinning widely to the blushing blond. "If he's your boyfriend, we NEED to do a couples' shoot!"

"H-HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sanji managed to shout in embarrassment. Withdrawing his leg from Duval's shoulder he slid off the table, his cheeks tinted red. Perona was giggling behind her pale hand with a wide grin on her face while the others in the club exchanged skeptic looks.

"What did you bring?" Sanji gestured to the bag, trying to change the subject. "It's not a very big bag; what if I object to what is in it?" Sanji watched as Perona pulled out the thinnest pink spaghetti straps he'd ever seen. Slowly more pink fabric emerged, and Sanji's nose wrinkled in distaste when the frilly, lacy baby doll fully emerged from the bag.

"Isn't it just the CUTEST?!" Perona said as she held it out for all to see, the others in the room stared at it with awestruck wonder, like it was some sort of mythical creature. Sanji huffed, mentally evaluating the length of the frilly garment and suspecting it to reach approximately halfway down his thigh. Not TOO short at least.

"It's a MAN-doll though." Perona said cutely, handing it over to Sanji. "The underwear came in 'thong' and 'hip hugger' and I got both because-"

"Hip-hug-thing." Sanji interrupted instantly, snatching the underwear with more fabric out of Perona's hands instantly. "I'm not wearing a thong." The lacy frills of both the panties and dress felt soft and light as air on his fingers. He ran a thumb along the pattern, the small gaps in the fabric feeling like harsh nothing compared to the softness of the lace.

He couldn't wait to put them on.

"Let's get this damn thing over with." Sanji grumbled, storming over to the changing room with the soft clothing in hand. He frowned until he pulled the curtains back, pausing for a breath to look at the clothes properly.

He could see these were made with men in mind. The chest piece that was usually much wider in women's clothing, catering to their lovely bosoms of course, was almost completely flat on this.

Flat and rather wide.

Sanji bit his lower lip, taking in the silken fabric that was the only properly solid thing on the dress, the rest was mostly lace to allow glimpses of his skin beneath.

He started taking off his clothes; it was Saturday so he hadn't bothered putting on anything too fancy. He had worn a nice sweater and jeans that were easy to take off. Sanji placed the pink baby doll on the table cautiously, pulling off his sweater and shirt and folding them hastily before he pulled off his pants and toed off his shoes.

He decided to keep his underwear on for a moment longer; he could change underwear after he made sure the dress reached past his ass. He was NOT wearing something that short, no thank you. He undid the ribbon at the back and gently pulled the fabric apart enough for him to slip it on.

The softness against his skin sent shivers down his back. He slid the dress on and secured it in place. The tight hips clung to his baggy boxers, ruffling unflatteringly at his waistline and refusing to let the dress slide all the way down his thighs.

Sanji grumbled under his breath and slid the soft pink shoulder straps in place, fixing the chest piece so it lay tightly along his pecks. The fabric slid against his nipples and Sanji froze for a moment, pulling on the fabric to get rid of the unwanted sensation. He really shouldn't be getting off on this.

Looking himself over in the mirror, Sanji frowned. He didn't look as good in this as he did with the last outfit. He sighed in disappointment, sliding off his boxers and grabbing the so called 'hip huggers'. 'Better than a thong' he thought as he slipped them on.

The fabric slid up his legs, barely brushing against his skin as they reached their destination. Sanji secured them on his hips, tucking himself in and trying to convince himself that these weren't THAT comfortable. It was just because they were soft, no other reason.

Sanji glanced up to the mirror, tugging down the dress and sighing in relief when it finally reached properly down. When he looked at himself, Sanji's eyes widened. He looked good. Without the boxers bunching up the dress and poking unsightly from under the pink lace, the dress hugged his hips perfectly, sitting flawlessly straight on his upper thighs and giving his skin a flushed pink look.

There was still something missing, though. Sanji ran his hands over his body, smoothing out the lace and turning around to pull the ribbons taut, tying it off in a small bow as the dress tightened at all the right spots. There was extra ruffle at the back, starting at his lower back and gradually widening over his behind, making it look bigger than it actually was.

"Are there shoes to go with this?" Sanji asked casually, turning a circle in front of the mirror to inspect the dress from all sides. Just making sure that his underwear wasn't showing of course.

"Here you go!" Perona's head suddenly appeared inside the changing room, causing Sanji to jolt from the invasion of privacy. "OH! You look SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cute!" The girl cooed, handing him pink heels that seemed to be littered with strings and bows.

There was excited murmuring from the other side of the curtain, and Sanji tried to pull the curtain back to get his privacy back. Perona took the hint with a wink, closing the curtains to the sound of disappointed sighs from the others.

Sanji sat on the table, slipping his toes into the sandal-like shoe, looking at it dangle from his foot for a moment as he contemplated the long pink strings coming from the sides. "How do I put these on?" Sanji mumbled, and Perona's head appeared again.

"You tie them up your leg." Perona said cheerfully. Boldly walking into the changing room, she ignored Sanji's distress and grabbed the lacing for one of the sandals. Sanji felt extremely uncomfortable as the pink haired girl swiftly did up the strings on both his legs, tying them off right under his knee in a tight bow.

The strings crossed at the front of his shin, smooth as silk and didn't cut off his circulation at all. He had no idea how the soft and rather elastic lace managed to stay in place as he stood up and took an experimental step to the side.

"Before you leave, let's do your make up." Perona pulled her makeup kit from the table on the other side of the curtain, and immediately went to working her magic on Sanji's face with brushes and colors he wasn't able to see. A few strokes of mascara later, Perona patted Sanji's shoulder, turning him to the mirror and holding out gleaming pink lipstick. "Top it off!"

Sanji ran his tongue over his lips, smoothing them down before he screwed up the lipstick, looking at the innocent pink color. Perona really was good with makeup, even if the way she preferred wearing it herself was a little extreme. Sanji ran the color over his lips, more confidently than he had last time, and rubbed his lips together before pouting, putting his hand out for the gloss before Perona prompted it.

"Here you go!" Perona giggled, passing the gloss to Sanji who applied it neatly, running his little finger along the edge of his lower lip to even out the line. When he was done, he gave his face an appreciative once over, glancing at Perona's reflection in the mirror for approval. She was smiling happily, eyes almost sparkling.

He couldn't blame her, he looked stunning.

"You're extremely good at make-up Perona-chan." Sanji flattered with a small bow, and Perona waved him off as she yanked the curtain out of the way without asking for Sanji's permission.

"He's ready! Look! He's SO CUTE!" Perona practically shrieked, moving to the side and gesturing to Sanji with both arms dramatically. Sanji straightened his back, glancing into the mirror one last time to make sure is underwear wasn't showing.

The others in the club stared wide eyed at him, trailing their eyes up his legs and to his face. Sanji frowned.

"Stop STARING you damn perverts!" Sanji grumbled, lighting himself a cigarette and carefully pouting around it to avoid smearing his lipstick. "Let's get this shitty thing over with so I can take this damn dress off." Sanji carefully made his way over to the 'stage', turning towards Gin who had already set up the camera.

"And I don't want to see ANY damn panty shots this time, I saw the one online." Sanji hissed and Gin winced slightly, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"But young master!" Duval said in a slightly begging tone, walking over to Sanji. "That one was the one that sold the best! It sold more than the others combined!"

"I don't care. I don't want pictures of my underwear on the internet." Sanji blew smoke towards the window, fully aware that he would get in serious trouble if any of the teachers found out he was smoking in school. Or cross-dressing in school, now that he thought about it, or even that the fan club had made their base in a classroom.

"But young master…" Duval practically begged, even going as far as clasping is hands. Sanji frowned and stubbed out his cigarette, hands on his hips as he glared at the other man. He was about to argue when Perona, his weak spot, jumped on him and clung to his arm.

"BUT I spent SO LONG picking out cute panties!" She almost sobbed, bottom lip quivering pleadingly and Sanji felt like the worst person in the world. He really couldn't say no to a crying woman, even if it was for selfish reasons like his dignity.

"F-fine," Sanji mumbled, blush creeping up his face and making him unpleasantly warm,"just one." The entire fan club cheered at that, some even hugging each other with tears of joy streaming from their eyes. Duval was sniffling in joy and Gin looked like he was about to faint. Sanji had the uncomfortable realization most of these men probably jerked off to these pictures.

Sort of like Zoro had. Sanji shook his head violently, sighing as he emptied his thoughts of all things Zoro related. His chest still fluttered slightly when he thought of his roommate, and if he remembered the way Zoro said his name that one time-

Damn. He could NOT afford to get hard right now. These small panties didn't hide a damn thing and he'd probably be more than obvious in this tiny outfit. Not to mention the possibility that Gin would get it on camera. Sanji closed his eyes for a moment, thinking back to that horrible video of the old man dancing. Sanji shuddered at the thought. Problem solved.

Sanji allowed Duval to move his limbs into varying poses, trying to keep his mind blank as he moved his wrist this way or that, parting his legs just so and shifting his balance to stick out his hip. Crossing his legs on command, raising his arms in the air or giving a pout or a smile as directed. Sanji would swear he could see a guy in the back swoon.

He felt so damn sexy.

"Time for the last shot, the panty one." Duval said cautiously, bringing up his arms to protect himself in case Sanji tried to kick him. Sanji frowned at them all, rolling his eyes and placing his hands on his hips.

"How should we do it?" Sanji's long pale finger tapped the silky fabric, the slide of lace on lace tickling his skin. "I refuse to flat out show it. It has to look accidental."

"How about I reach in and pull at it?" Duval suggested, wiggling his fingers towards Sanji's dress suggestively. Sanji laughed loud and harsh, shaking his head no.

"Only if you want Zoro to break your arms." Sanji rubbed his temple, the feel of makeup on his skin sticking to his fingers. He had to be careful not to smudge any of it onto his clothes. "It was hard enough to convince him you guys weren't touching me when you _weren't_ in the pictures." He continue obliviously.

The silence in the room was deafening. Sanji blinked a few times and looked from one shocked face to another, the realization of what he just said slowly dawning on him. Sanji jolted in horror, waving his arms frantically at the group of people.

"He's NOT my boyfriend! He just… cares, I guess." Sanji's trailed off awkwardly, his face practically glowing red under the makeup. This was so embarrassing. "I'm a MAN damn it! I don't NEED to be protected! I can kick all of your asses!"

To emphasize his point, Sanji aimed a high heeled kick for Duval's head, the small dress riding up and giving all the people in the room a generous look at his panties. Sanji realized this the moment Gin raised his camera, so he bent his knees to lower the angle and yanked the small dress down at his hip to avoid a full frontal picture of his underwear.

The flash went off and Sanji immediately yanked Gin's camera away from him, looking at the picture to make sure there wasn't too much on display. His own embarrassed expression stared back at him, lips slightly parted and the edge of the lace panties peeking out from under the dress.

He had managed to pull the dress down in front fast enough to cover his bulge, but the stress on the fabric pulled the dress down at his chest and revealing one of his nipples and a generous amount of 'man-cleavage'.

Duval swiped the camera away, looking at the picture and swooning. "Perfect young master! This picture is absolutely stunning!" Duval passed the camera off to Gin, who immediately plugged it into a computer and, most likely, took backup files of every single picture.

Sanji frowned, face still red as he stalked back to the changing room. He didn't say a word as he yanked the curtain back in place in silent anger, glaring at himself in the mirror. As soon as he had the cash he needed, he was NEVER going back to these bastards!

Sanji pulled off the dress and held it for a moment, looking at his reflection wearing nothing but heels and lacy panties. He visualized that picture in his mind and realized that it was probably going to be up on the internet within the next 24 hours. He pulled at the lace around his legs, the shoes almost undoing themselves as they dropped to the floor.

The strange sense of falling overtook Sanji as he readjusted to standing without heels. He stood still for a moment to wait for it to pass, leaning on the table as he, clearly not on purpose, stalled before taking off the panties. No one was ever going to wear his used panties were they? So Sanji slipped them into his jacket pocket. He should clean them before returning them at the very least.

He put his normal clothes back on, wiping the most obvious of makeup off his face with a wet tissue supplied by Perona before mumbling an annoyed "good bye" to the group of people and storming off.

He'd have to wash the rest of the makeup off when he got home. Hopefully Zoro wouldn't look up before Sanji slipped off to the bathroom. Not that he could avoid it forever. Zoro was most likely going to see the pictures tomorrow anyway.

Sanji's heart was beating madly in his chest, his skin tingling with a mix of anticipation and mortification.

Was Zoro going to LIKE those pictures?

* * *

I need to start drawing sanji in drag so bad ohmygod.

This story now has a beta! **mistresshasty** on tumblr has volunteered!


	8. Chapter 8

**tumblr fame chapter 8**

* * *

Sanji made his way back to the dorms from the club room, he'd been gone for a couple of hours and it was getting close to dinner. He'd already bought chicken to cook the day before and had it marinating at the back of the fridge. Zoro had insisted on poking the plastic bag every time he opened the fridge, just to see the oil splash around.

Sanji had the feeling Zoro was excited to eat it, even if he didn't say anything about it.

The hallways were practically empty on Saturdays; only the occasional students putting extra effort into their reports or trying to finish a long-since-due project left and entered the library. The building seemed deafeningly silent compared to the noise that filled the halls during school hours.

He was going to miss this place. Sanji ran a hand over the eternally broken drinking fountain at the side of the art room. There was a long nosed guy in there, absorbed in a gigantic painting -larger than life size- of a beautiful blond girl. Sanji smiled. It was probably the man's girlfriend from the amount of detail in her face and smile.

Sanji didn't know how to paint. He turned away from the door, sticking his hands in his pockets as he continued down the hallway. He was a cook, making food was his art (even if it wasn't as convenient to express love in.) Canvas might last for centuries; but parfaits go bad in a day. Or get eaten. Such a depressing thought.

"LATER! ZORO-ANIKI!"

"Don't overdo it!"

Sanji's head snapped up, glancing around for the source of the voices. Two guys holding gym-bags were waving through a door, grinning madly. The blond turned a corner and walked towards them, curiously stretching out his neck to look in through the large glass walls of the school gym. The two guys waved through the glass as they walked off, grinning widely and arguing between them.

Curiosity more than piqued, Sanji made his way over to the gym and stole a glance through the clear dividers. Zoro was indeed inside, bringing a large set of weights up to his chest, his sweaty skin trembling from the effort of lifting the heavy load. The green-haired bastard didn't seem to notice Sanji, so the blond allowed himself the chance to admire the amount of muscle put on display through Zoro's clingy exercise top.

Sweat was dripping off Zoro's jaw, mouth locked in a grimace of exertion as he repeated the same movement to a rhythm playing in his head alone. Sanji trailed his eyes over Zoro's back, watching as muscles flexed and were momentarily defined by the damp fabric as Zoro's arms were lowered and raised repeatedly.

Zoro seemed to be thinking hard about something, staring into the wall with a distant look in his eyes. Sanji stood motionless, hands still in his pockets as he enjoyed the view. He shifted to take a step to the side, and the soft fabric of the panties in his pocket brushed against the back of his hand.

His heart thumped painfully in his chest, his body freezing up when the soft lace slid along his fingers and pooled around the fingertips. Sanji moved his hand in his jacket pocket, feeling the fabric and pattern with his index finger before fishing it out and bringing it up into his palm.

Sanji fondled the material for a while, eyes glued on Zoro's movements as he wondered just what it would be like to feel someone else's hands peel the lace off his body. Zoro's hands looked calloused and rough, scarred. His thick fingers would probably feel very different on Sanji's skin in place of his own soft, well cared for hands.

A couple of girls rounded the corner where Sanji was standing, semi hard and fixated on Zoro. Their giggles startled him so harshly he accidentally kneed the window, causing it to sing from the impact. The girls passed and Sanji held his breath, staring at Zoro who turned around to look at the window.

Their eyes met, and Sanji's entire body tensed. The fabric in his palm suddenly felt red hot and almost itched, rubbing against his palm in rhythm with his pulse. Zoro was looking at him, straight at him, and gave a questioning raise of his eyebrows.

Sanji shrugged and entered the gym, trying to calm himself down as he kept his right hand in his pocket, unable to let the panties go. His fingers seized up and refused to move when he tried to relax his grip. He literally was unable to let go of them.

"What are you doing here curly?" Zoro rumbled, continuing his training and threatening Sanji's sanity with his musky scent and soft groans of exertion.

"I'm done for the night and I was going home to make dinner. Why are _you_ here moss-brain?" Sanji grinned, something thrashing around and burning brightly in his gut when he realized he was so close to Zoro and the marimo had no idea he was running his fingers along soft lace.

Would Zoro like to know? Maybe he should raise the panties from his pocket and tell him he was wearing them just moments ago. Would Zoro fluster and yell at him? Would he stare at him in horror? Sanji wanted to know so bad, but all the possible scenarios ended with Zoro avoiding him. He didn't want that.

"Got bored, our internet is down." Zoro shrugged, walking over to a large stand and placing the heavy weights at the top rack. "I called the supplier and they said there was stress on the server or something."

"I hope they fix it tonight." Sanji groaned. There wasn't much to do back on the dorm without internet. Zoro was wiping sweat off his face with his gym shirt, pulling the fabric up to his face and revealing his abdominals in the process.

The green haired bastard then threw a towel and a bottle of water into his bag shouldering it and walking to the door. Sanji almost did a double take, storming over to catch up.

"Aren't you going to shower!?" Sanji snarled, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "You stink!"

"I'll shower back at the dorm." Zoro rolled his eyes. "The showers here are always so damn cold."

"Or maybe you're just so h-" Sanji paused for a beat before getting himself into flirting territory, backed up mentally a few steps, and continued his sentence. "Maybe you're just always feeling extra warm after a workout, you idiot."

Zoro hummed something thoughtfully. He was walking two steps ahead of Sanji so the blond couldn't see his face; the bastard could be so damn impossible to read sometimes. If the internet was down, Sanji might finally get some studying done without being too distracted all the time.

"The dorm is this way, marimo." Sanji gestured to the hallway Zoro already passed, watching as Zoro froze on the spot and tensed. He could see slight blush on the tips of the other man's ears as he turned around, frowning comically.

"I knew that." Zoro huffed, red in the face as he took a right turn and started walking the proper way to the dorm. Less than a minute later, they were under the rapidly darkening winter sky, the weather was slightly chilly and Sanji could see his breath in the air.

Zoro looked like he should be cold - sweat still clinging to his skin and his sleeveless shirt sticking to his body. His breath also condensed, but the marimo looked comfortable, walking slowly towards the dorm and inhaling deeply.

Sanji was finally able to let go of the frilly lace panties in his pocket in order to get his lighter and cigarettes. Placing one between his lips and readying the lighter, he lit up as soon as they passed the "no smoking beyond this point" sign on the school grounds.

The silence between them was both comfortable and deafening. Zoro seemed deep in thought, staring at the darkening skyline. Sanji was trying to think of something, besides cooking, to break the silence with and he jolted in place when Zoro's voice suddenly seemed to fill the air like thunder.

"You've still got some lipstick on."

"WHY DIDN'Y YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER?!" Sanji froze in horror, pulling his cigarette away in panic and looking at the filter. Yes, there were some pink spots on the cigarette, Sanji hurriedly brought up his hand to wipe at his lips, blushing furiously as he rubbed the sensitive flesh raw.

Zoro had stopped walking, turning half way to watch him get rid of the makeup. Sanji felt Zoro's eyes linger on his lips and a shudder ran down his back at the intensity of Zoro's gaze. Sanji figured that since he apparently had all of Zoro's attention, he might as well see what he could get away with.

Suddenly hyper-aware of all contact against the abused flesh, Sanji licked along his top lip, the smooth wetness of his tongue a welcome relief from the harsh rubbing of his fingers. Zoro's shoulders tensed at the gesture, and Sanji swallowed, sucking his own raw and slightly swollen lower lip into his mouth and running his teeth over it, biting it lightly before he let it go.

"Still there?" He asked innocently, looking up to meet Zoro's gaze. His heart threatened to break through his ribcage when he noticed the almost hungry look that flashed in Zoro's eyes before the man looked away, shrugging casually.

"Mostly." Zoro grumbled, red tint at his ears as he turned around, resuming his walk to the dorm.

Sanji watched Zoro walk for a minute, torn between kicking him in the head or kissing him senseless. He couldn't decide, so he postponed that possible life altering decision, finished the smoldering remains of his cigarette and jogged to catch up with Zoro.

The former comfortable silence was now slightly uneasy and strained. Sanji's lips were tingling from the abuse and he couldn't stop grazing them with his teeth. When they made their way up to the dorm, Sanji's nerves were rattling from the awkward silence and the gutter of sexual thoughts the earlier moment had spiraled into his mind.

He wondered if Zoro was the type that teased a kiss with his teeth or tongue. Maybe both?

Sanji walked to the door, desperate for something to do, anything to clear his mind. He pulled his keys from his jacket, slipping them into the lock and turning them urgently. Shouldering the door open, he stuck the keys back into his pocket.

Sanji frowned. Something was missing. He patted his other pocket, locating his phone, lighter and cigarettes. There wasn't anything else he could be missing, but he still felt the same paralyzing sense of dread. He scratched the back of his head, glancing over to check why the damn marimo wasn't getting into the dorm room.

Zoro was standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at the floor. Sanji arched a curled brow and looked down, blood freezing in his veins when he noticed the frilly lace panties. They had probably tangled with one of the keys and dropped from his pocket. Zoro's backpack slid a little down his shoulder as Zoro crouched, slowly reaching out for the soft pink fabric.

"D-DON'T!" Sanji snapped, instantly reaching out and grabbing the pink fabric before Zoro did. Sanji's face flushed to a brilliant shade of red, clutching the pink lace to his chest and gritting his teeth in shallow, panicked, panting breaths.

Zoro remained crouched for a moment, looking at the place where the panties had been a moment ago. He looked up at Sanji from the crouched position, eyes darting between the pink fabric and to Sanji's face. Sanji wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't what Zoro did next.

"I'm going to take that shower then." Zoro said casually, rising up to his full height and walking past Sanji into the apartment. Sanji followed the other man, hurriedly stuffing the panties back into his pocket as he toed off his shoes and slamming the door shut. Zoro reappeared topless from their bedroom, holding a pile of clean clothes under his arm.

"Y-yeah, I'm going to start dinner." Sanji nervously swallowed. Zoro's lack of reaction to the whole thing was terrifying. If it wasn't for his rigid jaw and completely emotionless voice, Sanji would have breathed easier. Zoro walked across the living area and to the bathroom, not a single sign of arousal on him as he went inside and locked the door.

Sanji ran into their shared bedroom, grabbing the panties from his jacket pocket and stuffing them into his nightstand drawer. He tangled them up with the stockings and garters, biting his lower lip in embarrassment as he tucked all of it into a corner and hid them under a book.

Sanji groaned in embarrassment, covering his face with his sweating palms for a moment as he tried to regain his composure. Zoro was clearly just going to brush it off. Good. Sanji would just do that too. He was praising his commons sense from earlier to not give into all those stupid urges to show Zoro what he'd been wearing. He would have just humiliated himself.

Sanji ran a hand through his hair and fixed it up, inhaling deeply to get rid of his agitation. He was going to pretend that never happened. Sanji sat down on his bed, pulled the computer into his lap and tried his browser. The error page persisted and Sanji exhaled and lit himself a cigarette. He was going to cook some shitty chicken and then catch up on his studies.

Sanji sat still, looking at Zoro's messy, unmade bed. The backpack was lying on the floor like usual. At least it wasn't in the way this time. Zoro had thrown his gym shirt on the bed, it dangled off the edge, worn and pulled.

Sanji paused, squinting slightly at the fabric. He serviced his cigarette into the makeshift ashtray on his nightstand, taking the two steps needed to cross the bedroom and crouching next to Zoro's bed to look at the shirt. After making sure the shower was still running, Sanji gingerly put out a finger and pulled up the hem to see it better.

The shirt was mostly torn at the sides. Sanji paused, staring at the frayed edges where the back and front of the shirt had been joined. The shirt hadn't been damaged a moment ago. Sanji wiggled the cigarette between his lips as he contemplated the damage, brow furrowed in thought until it dawned on him.

_Zoro had literally ripped off the shirt. _

Sanji swallowed, standing up and staring at the shirt like it had just come alive and started talking to him. He took a step away from the offending piece of clothing, tearing his eyes away from it as he made his way into the kitchen. He had to do something to occupy his mind. He couldn't… he wouldn't… imagine Zoro ripping off his shirt. He did NOT want to contemplate the fact that Zoro did it because of HIM and he did NOT want to get hard right now. DAMN IT.

THERE WAS NOTHING ATTRACTIVE ABOUT THIS. Sanji gripped the edge of the sink, glaring into the brushed steel for a while, watching ashes fall into it before he took a deep calming breath and replayed that damn dancing video in his head again. There. Problem solved… For now.

Sanji started emptying his mind while he cooked, focusing on making his favorite chicken dish and wondering if Zoro might be willing to share some alcohol to go with it. He needed a drink right now. Sanji paused, staring into the frying chicken like it held the secrets of the universe.

No. He didn't want to drink. He couldn't risk getting drunk around Zoro right now. He'd done plenty of stupid things while drunk, and Zoro wasn't about to become one of them.

Sanji dished out the chicken into equal portions, adding vegetables and potatoes and dressing on the whole thing with flair as the shower turned off. Sanji paused, wondering if Zoro had… Done something in there. Had Sanji missed another chance to hear his name?

NO. NO. DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW. NOPE.

Sanji grimaced, placing Zoro's plate on the table and taking his to the couch. Usually he didn't like it when people didn't eat at the table like the rest of civilized society, but right now he couldn't handle sitting directly in front of Zoro. Too close, legs touching under the table. No. He didn't want or need that.

Zoro left the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders, wearing black sweatpants and a baggy black T-shirt that still managed to cling to his collarbone and shoulders like they had gravity of their own. He wiped at his hair, looking at the food on the table and grinning softly.

"Dig in." Sanji said slowly, startling the other man who had clearly not noticed him.

"Eating on the couch?" Zoro arched a brow, dropping the towel on the kitchen chair before sitting in it, doing as he was told and digging into the food. "Since when is that 'allowed'?"

"I cooked this; I can eat it wherever I please." Sanji huffed, rolling his eyes as Zoro laughed into his food. The silence returned. Zoro was busy eating, and clearly enjoying it, looking like nothing of note happened. Sanji tried to do the same and, slowly, the tension started seeping from his body.

"Did you check if the internet was fixed?" Zoro asked as he gathered the remaining dressing off the plate with an obnoxious scrape of his fork.

"It's still down." Sanji shrugged, his own plate cleared as he dropped it in the sink. He could do the dishes later.

"Well, I have homework anyway. I'll get shit done faster without the internet distracting me." Zoro stretched lazily in the chair, shirt riding up his stomach just enough to show the line where the hem of his boxers lay flat against his hips.

Sanji grumbled something in agreement, lighting himself a post dinner cigarette and opening the living room window. Zoro disappeared back into their bedroom, returning a moment later with a thick and heavy looking book and a pair of glasses.

Sanji paused, staring at the glasses as Zoro sat down on the couch and crossed his feet on the coffee table. The almost foreign looking accessory in Zoro's hand was wiped on his shirt, brought up to the light before the black rimmed spectacles slid on Zoro's temples and rested perfectly on the bridge of his nose.

The green haired man blinked and opened his book, flipping through pages until he found the correct one. Sanji watched as the furrows on Zoro's brow softened and the slight wrinkles at his nose smoothed out. Sanji's heart fluttered, his mouth was suddenly dry and he couldn't stop staring.

"What are you staring at bastard?" Zoro frowned, looking up at Sanji, dark eyes framed perfectly by the black rims and soft shadow falling on his face around the cheekbones.

"You wear glasses?" Sanji managed to cough out, brow rising as he grinned. "I had no idea! Judging from how much more relaxed your face looks, I think you're supposed to wear them ALL the time, idiot."

"I can't wear them all the time." Zoro frowned, tapping the book with a finger. "They'd get broken or cut my face while I'm sparring or training. Reading is fine."

"Don't blame me when you cut down the wrong target." Sanji forced himself to turn to the sink, deciding that he might just as well do the dishes while he waited for his heart to stop trying to claw its way up his throat.

The silence was comfortable again, but the tension in Sanji's back remained. He finished doing the dishes, wiping his hands on Zoro's discarded towel before walking into the bedroom, looking at the pile of ingredient reports and various diet-oriented studies he wasn't in the mood to do.

Sanji grabbed his sleepwear - large cotton shirt and blue cotton pants. He wasn't planning on leaving the building anytime soon, so he might just as well get dressed for bed. Sanji paused for a moment, staring at the soft baggy fabric in his hands. He thought for a while, glancing to the door before he opened the drawer, pulling the panties out and looking at them.

He could wear them and no one would ever know.

Sanji bit his lower lip, going over the list of reasons this was a terrible idea. He was a MAN, for one. He was only wearing these because he was getting paid, ostensibly. He didn't find them comfortable and if, for some reason, Zoro caught a glimpse of them, Sanji would never hear the end of the teasing.

Yes. These were all good, valid arguments that made sense. Sanji nodded once, stuffing the panties back into their hiding place and thoroughly ignoring the expanding mental list of reasons he SHOULD wear the panties under his sleepwear.

He was going to take a shower. He needed to wash the makeup off after all. He didn't care if it was his second shower today; he could use a long cold shower. He was definitely just going to take a shower, a cold one, and he wasn´t going to think about anything specific or anyone he knew. He just wanted to take a nice relaxing shower.

Sanji wasn't going to think about Zoro either. Or what Zoro did in the shower the day Sanji heard him say his name. Or a few moments ago. Those things were completely unrelated to Sanji's shower, his cold shower.

"Going to shower." Sanji mumbled as he headed for the bathroom, raising the clothes to show the swordsman that he was DEFINITELY not carrying ladies underwear to wear after his cold shower. Zoro didn't bother looking up, waving Sanji off as he highlighted some part of the textbook in bright fluorescent green.

Sanji locked the door, shed his clothes and got under the almost scalding hot water.

"That was fast. Nice shower?" Zoro mumbled when Sanji walked out of the bathroom, hair soaked and tousled as he lit himself a cigarette with a satisfied 'hum'.

"It was pretty hot." Sanji replied, blowing smoke into the air as Zoro raised his eyebrow at him and looked at him over the rim of his glasses. Sanji grinned innocently, walking to his room to get his pile of homework.

He'd never come as hard in his life.

* * *

**ATTENTION:** This story will be bumped up to M rating in the coming chapters.

For those of you who do not want to read Mature Content, I will put up markers in the chapter where the more explicit stuff starts and ends. I hope we can all just enjoy some lovin' or skip it as we please!

Thanks to **mistresshasty** for being the beta for this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Tumblr Fame chapter 9**

* * *

The internet didn't come back until Monday. Sanji knew it was less than 48 hours, but he couldn't help it. He was agitated and bored - accustomed to the luxury of instant access to an endless stream of information and entertainment. He managed to do a lot of studying though. Apparently the entire east wing dorm's internet was down.

Sanji had attempted to go to the library after getting a text message update from Duval on the EXPLOSION of poster sales and comments on the latest photo session. He was curious to see the pictures, but the library was completely swamped with internet addicts in search of refuge, making the connection super slow and barely worth the effort.

Even if he was patient enough; he didn't want to risk opening that page in a crowded library.

According to the figures Duval sent Sanji in his text yesterday, Sanji was well on his way to affording that car. It was almost scary how much money one could make off the internet. Sanji was looking through his texts, absent mindedly taking notes from Ivankov's lecture on 'glucose rich foods and their preparations.'

It might just be better to get this week's photo shoot over with early. Sanji wasn't eager or anything, he didn't miss it at all. He wasn't curious to know what outfit he'd get to wear next. He wasn't hoping it was a miniskirt or anything like that either. Maybe he should schedule for tomorrow.

He really - REALLY - didn't want to call or message Duval. He didn't want to seem excited or anything.

Either Sanji's plan to use the weekend to let the hype over his new pictures die was working, or the whole thing had stopped being novel. Sanji had only been mocked ONCE all day over his new picture. Perhaps the fact that all the men who mocked him over his 'job' mysteriously ended up at the 'nurses' office with black eyes and a large footprint on their face had something to do with it.

He supposed most of the school that still cared had already seen the pictures, excluding the few who shared their dorm wing and had no internet over the weekend, that is. Sanji pocketed his phone and turned back to Ivankov, glaring at the damn bastard across the lecture hall.

It was all HIS fault. Bastard-kov.

Sanji sighed, resting his cheek in his palm as Ivankov's shrill voice became rumbling background noise. He already knew all of this; Zeff had taught him about this ages ago. Non-practical lessons were the worst. Making notes about food instead of cooking it seemed so pointless.

Zoro had been spending most of the weekend at the gym and Dojo. Training all sorts of moves and muscles that left the man exhausted and snoring on the couch the moment he walked through the door. Apart from a single essay the moss brain had reluctantly started working on; his laptop had remained untouched.

This probably meant Zoro hadn't seen the pictures yet. Sanji bit his lower lip in a mix of concern and excitement. Now that Zoro knew, would he maybe comment on them? Sanji squirmed slightly in his seat. If Zoro flat out told him he found the cross-dressing attractive Sanji might accidentally blurt out that he found _Zoro_ attractive.

He really didn't need that right now. If Zoro turned him down, living in the same dorm room would be like hell on earth. Sanji has always been able to take rejection pretty well. Sure, his heart had been broken a few times by women, and Sanji's longest relationship was only two months long, but that didn't meant Sanji was going to stop trying!

His relationships had always started off so well, and the first few weeks of blissful new love would seem so unreal. Although, after those first couple months was about the time things started to go wrong. If a relationship with someone he got along with ended terribly in less than three months, why would a relationship with a surly bastard Sanji argued with all the time last any longer?

"CANDY-BOY!" Ivankov's chalk hit Sanji's forehead from a distance, startling the blond from his thoughts and startling him aware of the fact that everyone was staring at him.

"A-ah… sorry. I zoned out." Sanji grimaced awkwardly, turning back to his paper and waiting for Ivankov to repeat the question he probably asked. Damn it, Zoro was distracting him even if he wasn't in the room!

* * *

Ivankov asked Sanji to help him clean the massive whiteboard after class, supposedly for his 'lack of concentration' during the lesson. It took a while, seeing as how Ivankov's real goal was to talk to Sanji about his new 'hobby'. Sanji refused to touch the subject with the man who was responsible for his life being turned upside down.

After almost an hour of constant nagging and 'inspiring speeches', Sanji was finally allowed to leave. Ivankov shouted some clichéd words of encouragements after him as Sanji grabbed his bag and made a run for it.

"Just be yourself!" Ivankov howled after Sanji, who resisted the urge to flip the teacher off.

"That's what I'm TRYING to do!" Sanji argued, not risking being called back to turn around and look the teachers in the face. It wasn't because he didn't believe in his argument, he just didn't want to be called back, that's all.

The hallway was less crowded since it was already an hour since official school hours had ended. Sanji grumbled and cursed his stupid teacher. Who did he think he was attempting to give him 'emotional support' and 'guide him'?! Bastard! Sanji was FINE. His life was FINE.

Sanji made his way to the dorm, unlocking the door and tossing his schoolbag on the coffee table. Zoro's shoes and bag were lying beside the door; the marimo was probably at home then. Sanji was about to call out to alert Zoro he was home, but as soon as he opened his mouth a yawn came out.

The blond rounded the corner to the bedroom door, looking into the room and pausing. Zoro was lying in his bed and looking at his computer. Normally Sanji wouldn't have given it a second thought, but the fact that the other man seemed to not have noticed him made Sanji pause.

Normally Zoro was impossible to sneak up on, but right now he was so absorbed into the computer screen, running his fingers slowly over the touchpad (most likely scrolling down the page), he seemed oblivious to Sanji's presence. Zoro's feet were crossed at the ankles and he was breathing deep and slow, two fingers of his free hand rubbing his temple up and down as he stared unblinkingly at the screen.

The pink of the page cast a soft shade on Zoro's features. Sanji had a hunch as to what page Zoro was looking at, and his breath was caught in his throat when Zoro's fingers at his temples stopped. Dark eyes trailed down the page and following the next picture reverently as it was revealed, fingers moving across the touch screen and tapping it to bring up a larger version.

Sanji backed up slightly, clearing his throat as he re-entered the room. Zoro jerked on the bed in surprise and accidentally poked himself in the eye. Groaning in pain and slamming the computer shut with a loud curse, the swordsman rubbed gingerly at his sore eye.

The marimo's frown only deepened when Sanji couldn't stop laughing. The blond clung to the doorframe and held his stomach, gasping in between his shaking breaths. Zoro blushed slightly, grimacing as he looked at Sanji with a mix of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Stop laughing, shitty cook!"

"You poked your EYE!" Sanji laughed until his sides hurt and his cheeks were burning. His eyes were filling up with tears; he kept them so tightly closed. This way he could pretend he didn't see the bulge in Zoro's pants. Sanji's raucous laughter instantly stopped when his notification tone went off, his phone buzzing in his pocket.

_'one new message - Shitty Duval.'_

Sanji swallowed thickly, clicking the button and opening up the message.

_'Young master!_

_ You will not believe what just happened! _

_A super fancy clothing brand; Crimin, just sent us some of their new line for you to try out. FOR FREE! They think it will be great advertisement and are willing to pay us!'_

Sanji paused, staring at the text in disbelief. He hit reply and typed furiously, mouth hanging slightly open in shock.

_'for real!? This better not be a shitty joke!' _Sanji bit his lower lip, tilting the phone to get better keyboard access. _'I don't want the pictures printed in some sort of fashion magazine! Internet is bad enough!'_

Sanji waited with his heart in his throat, not taking his eyes off the phone as he waited for a reply. Zoro was staring at him; Sanji could feel dark eyes resting on his skin.

_'No young master! They are just for our normal webpage use! All we need to do is put the Crimin logo at the bottom and link to their page! You can read over the e-mail yourself if you want!'_

Sanji paused, running a hand through his hair and getting a cigarette, lighting it as he contemplated the offer. Extra money AND designer wear? Sanji had a Crimin brand suit. They were expensive and extremely well made. Soft too. Sanji was a sucker for designer wear.

Still contemplating the offer, Sanji strode over to the bathroom, looking himself over and fixing his hair. He had showered this morning, and his skin was perfectly clear. He really had no excuse not to take this offer. He swallowed as he nervously typed his _'I'm on my way'_, and walked to the front door.

"What is it?" Zoro was standing in the bedroom doorway, arms folded across his chest and his expression thoughtful. "Are you going to 'work' again? You just got here."

Sanji hit 'send' and turned to Zoro, arching a brow at the other man. "Yes." Sanji answered nervously. Zoro had avoided the subject like the plague up to this point.

"I'll make dinner when I get back. Don't fucking touch a SINGLE thing in the kitchen. If you break my stuff I'll kick you through the window." Sanji stubbed his cigarette down in the ashtray on the counter.

Zoro frowned and glared at the floor for a moment, brow pinched together in thought as Sanji opened the front door and patted himself down to check for his cigarettes, keys and cell phone.

"Later!" Sanji raised his hand in a casual wave, taking a step through the door before his wrist was caught, stopping him halfway through.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Zoro almost pleaded, grimacing at Sanji. "We'll find some other way to raise cash for your old man."

Sanji was speechless, standing half out of the dorm room and staring at Zoro. The feel of Zoro's palm and fingers on his skin sent tingling electric currents up his arm and down his back. He could feel Zoro attempt to guide him back inside, and Sanji finally registered what the other man had said.

"It's none of your business, marimo." Sanji tried to fight off the blush. Why was Zoro stopping him? Didn't the bastard get off on the whole thing!? "I said I was doing it because I choose to." Sanji tried to pull his hand from Zoro's grip.

"If you hate doing this thing, it's not worth it." Zoro insisted, taking a step closer to Sanji and loosening his grip.

"I… I don't hate it." Sanji struggled, his face flushing bright pink at the confession. Zoro was giving him a very skeptical look, frowning at him and shaking his head. He didn't believe him. Sanji inhaled deeply, worrying at the corner of his mouth as he contemplated the situation.

Zoro wasn't going to let him go while he still thought he was being forced into this. It was sweet really. IF Sanji hated cross-dressing, he would have loved the chance to back out. He would have needed Zoro to snap him out of his obsession with repaying his old man.

But Sanji DID like it, damn it, he did. He couldn't lie to himself about it anymore.

He liked the way he felt sexy when he was wearing dresses. He liked the compliments and attention. He loved the feel of makeup brushes against his skin and '_damn it'_ he also liked how Zoro got off on the whole thing.

Well Zoro was clearly not getting off on it right now. The marimo had a very determined expression on, challenging. He wasn't going to allow Sanji to go to the club and try on the lovely Crimin dresses until he was absolutely convinced Sanji wanted to do this.

The blond swallowed nervously, his heart seemingly beating all his blood to his cheeks. It took a few stuttering attempts to start the sentence, his throat constricting around the words as he glanced out to the hallway, terrified someone other than Zoro might hear.

Zoro waited patiently, his grip on Sanji's wrist gentle but firm. After a few false starts, Sanji swallowed thickly and inhaled deep, calming himself down and looking at Zoro's hand. He blocked everything out except for the warmth of Zoro's palm on his wrist and the words came out in an embarrassed mutter.

"I… actually like it." The words felt good when he said them, but his jaw clenched with the effort and embarrassment. God, what had he just done? He'd said it out loud! His pride as a man was shattered!

Zoro gave Sanji a long thoughtful look, dark eyes narrowed as he seemed to be evaluating Sanji's answer. Slowly his grip on Sanji's wrists eased completely, calloused fingers brushing against Sanji's thundering pulse as the warmth of Zoro's hand left Sanji's skin.

He instantly missed it, the electricity and warmth that seemed to creep up Sanji's arm and warm him completely. He stood frozen under Zoro's gaze, half through the door and blushing bright red. Zoro glanced to the side, seeming to reach a conclusion as he looked back up at Sanji, frowning.

"Then why don't you ever smile?" Zoro grimaced awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing to the side, slight blush on his cheeks. "-in those pictures that is."

Sanji's jaw slacked slightly, eyes wide as he stared at the man who seemed to care much more than Sanji had expected. Zoro was admitting to looking at his pictures; to his face. The swordsman had no idea Sanji already knew he liked the pictures, so this was probably an embarrassing confession for him.

Sanji had assumed the marimo was just jerking off to the pictures, but now Sanji wasn't so sure anymore.

Zoro seemed to have been looking them over more thoroughly than Sanji himself had done. His brow furrowed slightly in thought as he mentally went over the pictures, biting his lower lip and he tried to remember the photo shoots.

"I smiled." Sanji frowned at Zoro, who crossed his arms defiantly. He KNEW he had been smiling in one of those pictures; one of the newer ones.

"I'm not talking about that fake magazine shit," Zoro rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed with Sanji's argument, "I'm talking about a REAL smile."

Sanji stared at Zoro for a long silent moment. Zoro stared back, slight blush on his cheeks and his handsome face contorted in an unhappy grimace. Sanji's body felt like it was tearing itself apart from the inside out - his stomach was coiling, his chest was fluttering and his mouth was dry.

Did the idiot have any idea how damn romantic he was being?

"Come with me." Sanji blurted out before he managed to think the whole thought through. "Come with me to the photo shoot. I'll prove to you that I'm the one in charge there."

Zoro stared at Sanji with wide, terrified eyes, mouth slightly open in shock. He glanced to the side, clearly stalling for time while he thought of an excuse to get out of it. Sanji didn't want an excuse; he wanted Zoro to be there. He didn't care about how bad an idea this was.

"I can't, I…" Zoro started, clearly trying to come up with any excuse, but failing. Sanji could understand why Zoro didn´t want to go, getting aroused in public was embarrassing. But the blond didn't care at this point. He wanted Zoro to be there; he wanted to see Zoro's expression in person.

"Unless there is a reason why you don't want to come?" Sanji teased, challenge in his tone. He might be torturing the man, but Zoro had no business being so good looking and charmingly clueless about it. If Zoro insisted on avoiding him after this, then Sanji would deal with it. He could just confess to knowing Zoro likes it anyway.

It would be awkward for a while, but he NEEDED Zoro to come to this photo shoot. He could feel it in his bones. He wasn't going to do this without him there. The marimo was clearly considering his options, probably warring within himself if he should tell Sanji the truth or not. Sanji just waited patiently, curled brow raised in amusement.

"Fine." Zoro gave in, sighing through grit teeth. "I'll come along, but I'm going to bring my books so I can do something constructive while you prance around in dresses."

_A distraction?_

Sanji smirked playfully, watching as Zoro stomped about to collect a couple of books into his worn bag. Sanji waited until the swordsman joined him at the door, slipping his bare feet into his boots with a huff.

"If I get bored, I'm leaving." Zoro rolled his eyes, shouldering the bag. Sanji hummed in agreement, locking the door as Zoro walked down the carpeted hallway.

_Bring it on._

* * *

Thansk to **mistresshasty** for being the beta for this!

Note: THIS STORY WILL BE BUMPED UP TO M-RATING IN THE COMING CHAPTERS.

I will mark where explicit material begins and ends in the coming chapters, so those who would like to keep their minds in the T-rated zone can skip the explicit material.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tumblrfame Chapter 10**

* * *

**This chapter is almost completely mature content. Please proceed with caution.**

* * *

The entire way to the club room had been quiet. Sanji had glanced over his shoulder a few times to make sure Zoro was actually there and hadn't wandered off and gotten lost. Every time Sanji looked at him, Zoro had been staring at the floor, his brow furrowed deep in thought. He looked like a man walking to his own execution.

When Sanji opened the door to the club room, the eager and excited murmurs of his fan club silenced instantly, blood draining from their faces when Sanji entered, followed by an annoyed and awkward looking Zoro.

"So I heard we got sent something from Crimin?" Sanji broke the silence, waiting for Zoro to enter the room fully. The green haired man looked conflicted, standing on the doorstep and glaring from one shocked or terrified fan to another. After a sigh and a frustrated ruffle of his green hair, Zoro entered the room.

Sanji closed the door with a slight slam, locking it as loudly as he could. Zoro's shoulders tensed and the marimo's jaw went rigid. The others in the room glanced from Sanji to Zoro with wide concerned eyes, everyone except Duval, of course.

"AAAH! You finally decided to join us!" Duval cooed as he wrapped an arm around Zoro's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "What was that? I'm handsome?" Duval laughed, patting Zoro's shoulder. The marimo gave Duval a death glare and bared his teeth in a snarl, but the self-proclaimed club president didn't seem to notice.

Sanji walked over to the table, joining Perona who was rummaging through the large box on the table. He leant over it, peeking inside and seeing two shoe boxes and well-packed plastic airtight bags. There were even accessories in there!

"Eeee!" Perona raised one of the dresses into the air, the fabric pooling and shimmering in her hands. It looked like one of those dresses tied together at the back of the neck that only barely covered ladies' lovely bosoms in their folds. Sanji wasn't sure he'd want to wear this one, but it was a nice ocean blue color and looked soft.

Sanji reached out to touch it, his fingers slipping on the silk. SILK. REAL SILK. Sanji fought back a moan. He had ONE real silk tie and he never wore it because he was afraid to spill something on it. He remembered having a silk shirt when he was younger; he'd outgrown it and never gotten another one.

"Are there shoes with this one?" Sanji was curious to know if the people at Crimin had somehow gotten his shoe size correctly. He reached into the box, pulling out a few more bags of clothing. There was a sexy fitted top in there, cut at the sides and decorated with blue pearls, with a contrasting skirt attached in a separate bag.

Sanji froze, opening the bag containing the skirt and stretching it out. A miniskirt. His eyes widened slightly as he pulled the stretchy pleated fabric experimentally. This skirt probably didn't reach much further down than his ass. He placed the skimpy fabric on the table, glancing over his shoulder at Zoro who was standing at the back of the room, staring at the skirt Sanji had just laid down.

"There are TWO outfits in here!" Perona laughed, holding out a picture of the outfits someone had printed on a paper to go with it. "The top and skirt go with THESE." the pink haired girl pushed a box of shoes to Sanji, reading out the paper.

"This dress and these go together," she pooled the silk dress and a few accessories on the table, pushing a box of shoes towards the pile, "with these shoes."

Sanji opened the shoe boxes, the miniskirt and top were apparently supposed to go with some ankle high shoes, black and sleek. The heel was rather thin, and Sanji pulled out one of them to get a better look. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to walk on these, they were pretty high.

"Ooooh!" Perona cooed in delight, pulling dark blue lace underwear and garter belt out of the box. "Sexy! It even has stockings to match!" There was a loud clatter from behind them. Sanji looked over his shoulder to see Zoro pick up his bag of books, his ears red as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Two outfits are going to take a lot of time." Sanji mumbled absent mindedly, lighting himself a cigarette. "I guess we better get started." Sanji gathered the whole mess into his arms, walking over to the changing room and eyeing Zoro through the slit in the curtains.

The moss-headed roommate Sanji had dragged with him was shifting uneasily in the back of the room, clearly torn between running away or not. Sanji could see the competitive streak in Zoro's temper rising though. Sanji had never issued a challenge to the other man that Zoro hadn't taken on.

Duval offered Zoro a seat, that the swordsman took grudgingly, arms crossed and bag of books by his side. Sanji smiled, the books were probably to hide his erection from the others. Zoro looked bored, eyes lingering on the small stage at the end of the room before his eyes travelled over to the changing room.

Sanji withdrew into the curtains, smiling to himself as he looked the clothes over. If the idiot wanted a real smile, Sanji would give him one. His heart fluttered lightly as he started taking off his clothes, the knowledge that Zoro was only a curtain away making his skin sing with anticipation. He couldn't wait to show off.

Eager to put on a display for Zoro, Sanji hastily folded up his clothes, throwing his pants over the hanger at the top just to make sure Zoro knew he was stripping in there. The idiot wouldn't know this was abnormal, and his 'fans' wouldn't care.

"Perona-chan~ was there only one set of underwear?" Sanji had to bite his lower lip to hold back from peeking through the curtains. He could hear Zoro shift uncomfortably on the chair at the back of the room, books shifting in the bag as it left the floor.

"Yes! It's for both of them. Why? Do they fit badly?" Perona's voice was getting closer to the curtain.

"No, it's fine. Don't come inside, I'm naked." Sanji hummed teasingly as he slid the thin black fabric over his thighs, watching as they stretched out under his fingers and then fell tightly against his body. The soft thin line of lace followed the curve of his butt cheeks perfectly, slipping slightly in between them at the bottom. Sanji shrugged, they were probably being pulled by the extra weight in front.

He donned his garter belt, fixing up the stockings and enjoying the silken feeling of the nylon slide up his legs. This was a quality set of hose; he could just feel the difference as it slid up his thigh. It was thicker and softer than the other pair. The small clips to hold the stockings in place were a lovely silver color and had a fine pattern of waves on them.

The clasps closed with a reassuring click that Sanji swore echoed through the room. His fan club was being extremely silent right now. Their usual excited chatter of Sanji's former outfits and what they would like to see him wear next was absent. Sanji grinned to himself. The marimo wasn't THAT scary, surely.

The dress slid over Sanji's hips easily, stopping just above the line of his stockings. If Sanji moved his legs he could see the lace at the top and the silver clasp of the garter belt. At least he didn't seem likely to flash a lot of underwear by accident in this. Sanji ran the silken fabric up over his chest, taking the two chest-pieces together at the back of his neck. How women could wear this in public was a mystery.

He did enjoy it when the lovely creatures blessed the vulgar men with them though, but he couldn't possibly walk around in something this scandalous himself! Not that he would of course. He was aMAN after all. He'd never wear women's clothing casually. Not even in the privacy of his own home. That wasn't a manly thing to do!

He fixed the fabric so it covered his nipples and the area of pectorals that came with it. His abs were on full display as an exposed line of flesh peeking through the silk. His collarbone was bare too, and his neck appeared super long with the smooth fabric pooled along the nape of his neck and falling gently over his back. His back was completely exposed though, muscles bulging and a soft V at his lower back pointed enticingly to his butt.

His ass looked so good, perfectly defined in the tight silken fabric. Sanji was even convinced he could see the edges of his garter belt and panties if he pulled the skirt in one direction or another, making the dress tighten over his derrière.

He gave himself a satisfied once over, sticking his head out of the curtains to look around for Perona. He extended his arm, clattering with two silver bracelets he had slipped on his wrist. He could see Zoro staring at him, his face completely devoid of emotion and standing out among the excited and happy expressions of everyone else in the room.

"Perona-chan, do we have to do make up twice?" Sanji's brow furrowed at the pink haired girl that practically ran over with her make-up kit. Zoro was staring at the rattling jewelry, eyes hooked on the silver bands with their soft, flowing patterns.

"No no! We'll just give you something that fits with both outfits!" Perona pushed Sanji back into the confines of the curtain, and Sanji glanced over to Zoro who snapped out of his thoughts, frowning as Sanji disappeared back inside to put on his shoes.

"Oi! What are you doing? I don't have all day!" Zoro huffed impatiently, his voice only faltering slightly through the curtains. Perona rolled her eyes, pulling out her makeup and getting to work. Sanji leant back and enjoyed the feeling as he listened for Zoro's distant grumbling.

"Your boyfriend is annoying." Perona said softly, pouting at Sanji who froze up to stare at her, almost smudging mascara into his eye in the process. Sanji was sure Zoro could hear them talking, but the room was silent so Perona kept talking. "He keeps glaring at everyone! Make him behave or this isn't as much fun anymore!"

Sanji waited for a moment, allowing the girl to finish applying blush before he dared move his mouth. "He´s not my boyfriend Perona-chan, I already told you." Sanji said softly, almost cooing in reassurance to the girl. She passed him a lipstick, pointing to the mirror.

"Finish it off with that lipstick and we're done." Perona started packing up as Sanji screwed up the lipstick, completely ignoring Sanji's denial apparently. Sanji shrugged, he didn't care if the others were having less fun with this. He was doing this for the money after all. No other reason.

"Perona chan- do you have something that makes it smudge less?" Sanji asked cautiously, certain every single ear in the room was perked. He could practically feel the weight of Zoro's attention on the curtains. "-This one smudges a lot on my cigarettes when I suck on them." Sanji added innocently, the collective breathing outside the curtain hitching slightly and ceased.

"Hmmm..." Perona hummed thoughtfully, clearly not paying attention to the sexual undertones as she started rummaging through her apparently endless supply of makeup. "I have this gloss? It's super shiny though, but it sticks really nicely and has cherry flavor."

"We'll try that out." Sanji reached out and applied a generous coating and fixing it up in the mirror before he ran his eyes over himself to make sure he looked presentable. His lips were darker than usually, but it contrasted nicely with the rich blue of the dress. He pulled the curtain aside and stepped out, holding his breath as he tried to remain as neutral as he could.

The others in the room started admiring him, practically smothering him with compliments as they 'ooh-ed ' and 'ahh-ed' over his dress and shoes. The praise faded into white noise as Sanji slowly reached over for his cigarettes, lighting himself one and blowing smoke into the air. It was true; the gloss didn't smudge as much.

Zoro was looking at him. Sanji's skin was crawling under the heat of his gaze. He didn't have to look over at the swordsman to see it. He could feel the sexual tension in the air, the way Zoro's eyes trailed over his chest and stomach, lingering at his bellybutton for a moment before trailing downwards. Sanji shifted his hips innocently as he stood, showing the swordsman the line of his stockings and the silver clasp of his garter belt.

Sanji inhaled deep, trying to contain his own arousal. It wouldn't be good if he stained or stretched this nice underwear. He might have to keep it, being of such fine quality and all. Sanji made his way over to the small stage, making sure to sway his hips a little more than strictly necessary at Zoro as he felt the other man's eyes trail down his back.

Sanji fought back a shudder, taking his place at the center of the carefully lit stage and slowly finishing his cigarette. Gin was already in position, a little more nervous than usual, Sanji noted absently before looking over to Zoro.

The other man was sitting at the back of the room, one leg propped on his knee and arms folded over his chest, his face set in stone and the heavy bag of books laying in his lap. Sanji smirked at Zoro in challenge, arching his brow slightly before he stubbed out his cigarette, fixing up his lipstick by rubbing his lips together and popping them.

Zoro squirmed slightly and his frown deepened. Sanji turned his attention to Duval, who was making stupid poses and gestures trying to get Sanji to mimic them. Usually Duval just walked in and posed Sanji like a mannequin, but so far not a single person aside from Perona had as much as brushed against him.

Sanji did as Duval suggested, moving his head this way and that, tilting it at an angle and even bending over slightly. He couldn't wipe the soft grin off his face, smirking at the swordsman at every chance.

What sort of thing was the swordsman looking for in his pictures anyway? Sanji pulled on the chest piece of the dress, showing a little more skin. Zoro's jaw went rigid. Sanji turned around, clenching his butt cheeks and flexing the muscles in his back as he raised his arms over his head and pulled at the hair in the back of his head.

He couldn't see Zoro's reaction, but he heard some pretty painfully half-suppressed groans coming from the back of the room. This was fun.

The others were slowly forgetting Zoro was there, falling back into their enthusiastic blathering about skin and hair. Whenever the overexcited president of the club became overzealous and suggested poses that Sanji disapproved off, he frowned and refused and Zoro would snarl from the back of the room.

Duval paled slightly each time, glancing over to the swordsman that, more often than not, shot him back a sneer and a glare. His face instantly softened the moment none of the others were looking at him, eyes trailing over Sanji's figure so intently the blond was sure the marimo was forgetting to blink.

The bag of books was starting to lean a little in Zoro's lap, the swordsman hadn't moved at all though. Sanji quickly changed his line of thought, turning to Duval and Gin, who were looking exceedingly more uncomfortable with each passing picture.

"What? Aren't you going to ask me for an underwear shot?" Sanji frowned.

Zoro's grip on his own upper arms tightened hard enough to bruise. There was a low dangerous rumble from the man's chest that practically filled the room, despite Zoro's stoic expression. It was very similar to the alarmingly carefree expression Zoro had on before Sanji found the moss-brain's shirt torn on the bed.

"Ah... no. We're just..." Duval glanced over his shoulder, head snapping back the moment he made eye contact with Zoro. "ahem… since this one is more professional for Crimin; maybe we should skip them?" he squeaked.

"Hmmmm..." Sanji thought, running his hands over his hips and smoothing down the fabric, "makes sense. Are we done with this outfit then?" Sanji pulled the fabric slightly at his thigh, placing his leg out for reveal the lacy top of his stocking. Zoro's body went rigid, his knuckles white and Sanji could see the man's fingertips sink deeper into his muscular upper arms.

"Y-yeah!" Duval laughed awkwardly, pulling the curtains to the dressing room aside and ushering Sanji inside. Sanji was certain Duval was regretting his former offer to invite Zoro to join the club; at least he didn't have to worry about them bothering the swordsman after this.

Sanji pulled the curtain aside, slinking out of the silk dress reluctantly and holding it for a moment. It was so soft, he really liked it. Sanji bit his lower lip. He wanted to keep it, but how could he without the others figuring out he wanted to? He had to admit he really didn't want to let Perona have it. It was HIS, damn it. They sent it to HIM. It would be too big for the petite girl, anyway.

Sanji folded the soft fabric carefully, placing it besides his jacket before he slipped off the shoes. He started on the other outfit, careful not to smudge his make up when he pulled the tank top over his head.

The tank top was black and had a very wide neck, both his shoulders were revealed and his collarbone was on full display. His pale skin contrasted sharply with the black color, and Sanji started fixing up the tangled slits in the fabric at the sides. Starting around the center of his chest, the sides of the top were separated into multiple black ribbons that crossed against the soft white skin at his sides.

The top was tight too. Sanji could see the contours of his abdominals in the fabric as it lingered teasingly at his hip bones. Sanji slipped the pleated blue mini-skirt on, fastening it on his hips and pulling the hem of the black shirt over the top of it. It came down a little shorter than the dress, barely tickling the line of his stockings, so every single movement he made showed them off.

Sanji put on his other pair of shoes, thick decorated heels that made his legs look endlessly long between the heels and short skirt. His ass looked good too, Sanji noted happily as he fixed his hair and left the changing room, already sporting the makeup needed for this shoot.

"They wanted a lollipop for this outfit." Perona walked over, fixing a smudge of Sanji's eye with a precise pinky finger as she slapped the candy in Sanji's hand. The blond started unwrapping it, tapping his leg impatiently on the floor as he tried to unfasten the plastic wrap on the base. Zoro was looking at him again. Sanji felt almost naked under his stare.

Being naked might be better.

Sanji shook his head slightly when he finally managed to un-wrap the candy, handing the garbage off to an eager member of the fan club holding a trashcan. He eyed the candy, its rich, reddish color suggesting strawberry or cherry flavor. Sanji turned to look at Zoro, the man's eyes instantly snapping from Sanji's hips to his eyes.

Sanji smirked, licking the candy experimentally. "Oh, strawberry." Sanji hummed, carefully maneuvering the red orb between his lips to avoid smudging his gloss. Zoro's eyes trailed over to Sanji's mouth, lingering there as Sanji closed his lips around the base of the plastic rod.

Sanji rolled the candy around in his mouth with his tongue, giving it a greedy suck that hollowed out his cheeks slightly. He swallowed thickly pulling the lollipop out with a final suck and grazing of teeth. His lips running along the berry flavored ball for a second before Sanji raised it to look at it.

"It's actually pretty good." He mused, shrugging slightly as he walked over to the stage. He tucked it back into his mouth, arching a brow at Zoro who seemed to be perfectly calm. Almost dangerously calm. His shoulders weren't even tense. His eyes were dark and slightly glazed over, locked predatorily onto Sanji's.

Sanji felt hot in his skin. There was warmth all over his body. He'd never felt so sexy in his life. His body was tingling with energy; he could feel every muscle in his body tense from the attention. Even the things he disliked about his body the most, his damn eyebrow and slender arms, felt sexy under Zoro's heated gaze.

"Let's get this over with." Sanji was honestly surprised how sultry his voice sounded just then. He hadn't intended for it to sound that way. The others in the room didn't seem to pay it much attention, but Sanji's eyes were glued to Zoro. He posed with slow deliberate movements, only half paying attention to Duval's instructions.

The lollipop in Sanji's mouth was dissolving into nothing, tainting every drop of his saliva with strawberry flavor. Sanji pulled the candy from his mouth, Zoro's eyes followed it. The camera was flashing but Sanji didn't care. He brought the candy back to his mouth, biting it before he closed his lips around it and sucked it in.

Zoro's eyes met his again, and Sanji smiled.

Something cracked in Zoro's expression at that moment. Zoro's pupils shrunk as the man stood up, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. He looked like the very picture of boredom. His face void of expression and his shoulders slumped calmly.

"I'm bored." Zoro droned, his voice devoid of emotion. The attention of every single person in the room turned to the man's stupidly green head. "I'm going."

The door was thrown open. Sanji's brow furrowed. He was sure he'd locked it, but Zoro hadn't touched the lock. Maybe someone unlocked it when he was in the dressing room? The door hit the wall with a loud thump. The swordsman walked out of the room and left the door to bounce off the wall and closed again.

Sanji stood still on the stage, the paralyzed group of people in the room watching the door creak closed. Shit. Zoro was gone. He left. Sanji waited for the reality to kick in.

Zoro was probably going to their dorm room. Zoro was going to take a shower and finish off by himself.

Sanji started walking to the changing room. He didn't want that. He wanted to hear his name. He wanted to hear it raw and throaty. He didn't want it muffled through a door. He wanted to see the expression Zoro made while saying it. How did his lips look when the formed the words?

"I'm going too." Sanji dragged the curtains over to cover himself as he slipped on his pants over the stockings and skirt. He didn't have time to remove them; he was going to miss it.

Sanji pulled his shirt on over the tank top, pocketing the silken dress casually with is boxers. He donned his jacket and changed his shoes, looking at the heels for a second as he thought it over.

He'd take them too.

Sanji slung the pair of heels casually over his shoulder, crushing the candy between his teeth and throwing the curtain aside. He tossed the plastic stick as he stormed past the shocked and embarrassed fan club.

Sanji grabbed the door handle, feeling the slightly loose rattle in the knob. There was a deep gash in the doorframe, the lock had been forced up, leaving the metal bent and disfigured.

Sanji grit his teeth as he lit himself a cigarette, not caring if he was caught smoking in the school hallways. He stormed down the hallway, his own arousal rubbing against his pants through the thin lace panties as he took large determined strides to the dorm. His strides turned to running, his running turned to sprinting.

Sanji felt the cold evening air on his skin as he ran across the campus grounds, jumping a gate to cut a few seconds off his time. He crushed his cigarette under his foot as he pushed the front door of the dorm open.

He took the steps two steps at a time, blood rushing in his veins and all heading southward. Two men chatting on the couch on his floor stared wide eyed at him. Sanji realized he was still wearing makeup. He didn't care. He kept running down the carpeted hallway of the east wing, finally reaching the third floor. Second hallway - room 11.

He already has his key ready, noting how the doorknob on their apartment looked a little loose as well. There was a slight indent just above Sanji's shoulder, probably from Zoro shouldering the door open a few moments ago. He stepped inside the room, closed and locked the door and looked around. Zoro's bag was lying on the kitchen table, the cupboard housing Zoro's alcohol was open and there were pots and pans all over the floor.

"Zoro?" Sanji rushed to their bedroom, it was empty. There wasn't any sound coming from the bathroom, the shower wasn't running and, for a moment, Sanji worried Zoro had taken his booze and run off somewhere.

"Zoro? You in there?" Sanji knocked harshly on the bathroom door, his fist trembling slightly when he realized it was locked. Zoro WAS inside.

"Cook?" Zoro's voice sounded slightly unsteady from the other side of the door. "Your photo shoot-"

"I cut it short." Sanji answered, trying the door handle. It didn't budge. "Zoro let me inside."

"No. Go away."

Sanji placed his ear against the door. He could hear the splash and sound of a bottle opening from inside. NO. He did NOT want Zoro to be drunk. Not for what Sanji wanted. No excuses.

"Let me inside you damn bastard!" Sanji tried to shoulder the door open, gritting his teeth in anger.

"You don't want to come in here." Zoro argued from the other side, Sanji could hear a bottle 'clink' on something porcelain. "Just leave me alone for a while and everything will be fine."

Sanji wasn't about to take any of that shit. The blond took a step back, holding his breath for a second to aim before he kicked the door, forcing it inwards enough to free it of the lock. The door swung open and bounced off the towel-rack, revealing a shocked Zoro sitting on the shower's edge with a bottle in his hands and a bulging tent in his pants.

Sanji stood in the doorway and stared. He took in Zoro's rapidly growing blush and the thin layer of sweat on his flushed skin. He slowly let his eyes trail down, eyeing the strained fabric at Zoro's groin. Sanji looked back up at Zoro, who looked stuck between mortification and embarrassment.

Without a word, Sanji took a step back, turning a corner for their bedroom and pulling his shirt and jacket over his head the moment he was out of sight. He tossed the clothes into a corner carelessly, not paying attention to the mess his hair had become as he pulled off his pants and kicked off his shoes.

"No! C-Cook!" The other man's shock had clearly passed.

Sanji toed on the high heels.

He could hear Zoro struggle to get up and exit the bathroom. Those eternally bare feet thundering on the floor as Zoro ran across the small living space, white knuckled grip on the doorframe of the bedroom as he entered.

"It's not how it really looks like, I can explain-" Zoro paused in the middle of whatever lie was forming on his lips, freezing still in the doorway as Sanji turned around. Sanji pulled his skirt down a little, smoothing out the back of his top.

"You don't have to explain." Sanji lit himself a cigarette, blowing smoke in Zoro's direction as he challenged the man to lie in his face. "I already figured it out, stupid marimo."

Again, Sanji could see the familiar haze of arousal settle on Zoro's face: eyes darkening and muscles tensing. Sanji felt the warmth spread across his skin, he felt irresistible. Zoro wasn't moving, standing in the doorway and staring at him like Sanji had just accused him of something terrible.

Sanji took a high-heeled step closer; he was taller than Zoro in heels. Not by much, but enough to give him the edge of confidence he needed when he approached. Zoro's jaw went rigid and Sanji could see his fists shake slightly. He'd never had an effect like this on anyone before. Sanji felt powerful.

Sanji entered Zoro's reach, watching arousal and self-control wage war on the marimo's handsome features. Sanji could smell Zoro's arousal, a heady mix of testosterone and sweat. He had to bend down slightly to fix the height difference, but Sanji slowly brought their faces together, his lipstick coated lips hovering over Zoro's.

"You don't mind?" Zoro's lips brushed up against Sanji's as he spoke. Sanji felt the electricity of the brief contact travel over his body and his lips were aching with need. He'd pushed it this far but he wanted Zoro to start this. He wanted to know what Zoro had been fighting to control.

"No." Sanji smiled subtly. His heart was beating madly in his chest. He was so close he could feel the heat of Zoro's breath on his lips. He wanted this so bad. He'd never craved another person as badly as he wanted Zoro right now.

Sanji could feel the need in Zoro's breath. He could see the lust in his eyes. Muscles were bulging in Zoro's arms from the effort of not touching him, shoulders tense and there was a subtle tremble in his back. Even with Sanji this close and clearly willing, Zoro was holding back. Why?

"So you won't change rooms?" Zoro's breath lingered on Sanji's features, ghosting over his slightly parted lips. There was a soft caress of Zoro's bottom lip against Sanji's, the contact lingering as the other man dragged out his words.

Sanji's breath hitched slightly, shocked at both the pleasure the simple contact brought him and the realization Zoro was just worried Sanji would move away. Three short weeks ago, Sanji might have considered it. But right now it was the most ridiculous idea he'd ever heard.

"Don't be stupid." Sanji glanced up to look into Zoro's eyes - the lust and passion there setting his skin on fire and almost ripping a needy whine from his throat. "This was my room first."

Zoro moved. Finally, FINALLY the idiot swordsman cleared the almost nonexistent distance between their lips. There was a soft clink of earrings when Zoro's head tilted, and chapped, slightly parted lips met Sanji's smooth, glossy ones in a soft, almost chaste press.

Sanji's eyes fluttered shut, his entire body feeling on fire and at the same time all he could feel was the warm press of Zoro's lips on his. Their arms were rigid at their sides as Zoro licked over Sanji's bottom lip, pulling at it softly with his teeth before letting it go.

"Huh, the gloss does taste like cherries." Zoro rumbled huskily against Sanji's mouth. Zoro's hands rose slowly and caressed Sanji's jaw line, holding him in place as he ran his tongue over glossy lips experimentally. Long gentle drags of hot warm muscle over Sanji tingling mouth caused the blonde's breath to hitch and come out in soft, trembling gasps.

Zoro's thumb ghosted over Sanji's cheek and Sanji melted into the gesture, raising his hands in the need to touch Zoro, but not knowing where he could place them. He wanted to do everything, touch Zoro everywhere, but he couldn't decide where he should start. Zoro's teeth grazed Sanji's bottom lip again, breaths mixed together as calloused fingers encouraged Sanji's mouth open.

Sanji's jaw slacked and his senses hit overdrive. The taste and texture of Zoro's tongue short circuiting Sanji's common sense as the kiss deepened. He clung to the front of the other man's shirt, like he was falling, still not sure if he could handle much more skin to skin contact at the moment. Zoro groaned into his mouth, vibrations rattling Sanji's brain loose and wiping his mind clean of everything but Zoro.

The kiss passed in a blur, Sanji could faintly remember wrestling Zoro's tongue back to do some exploring of his own, hot grunts and taste of cherries. When they pulled apart, he could still feel the lingering buzz of Zoro's touch on his mouth. Sanji was so hard, his skirt was bulging and he could feel the soft fabric of the panties stretch with the strain of keeping his arousal contained.

"Sit on the bed." Sanji demanded breathily, hand rising up only to take one last drag of his almost abandoned cigarette, finishing it and stubbing it out in the ashtray. Zoro made his way over to his own bed, sitting on the unmade mess and staring at Sanji as the blond sauntered over.

He stopped right in front of Zoro, knees barely touching as he bent at the waist to kiss the sitting man, resting his arms on Zoro's broad shoulders for support as Zoro craned his neck to meet Sanji's lips. The height difference gave Sanji perfect leverage to dominate the kiss, tilting his head as he slipped his tongue inside Zoro's mouth to memorize every detail.

Zoro groaned in appreciation, the sound vibrating between their lips for a moment before Sanji suddenly felt rough curious hands run up the back of his thighs. Calloused fingers scratching at the nylon stockings as Zoro's hands travelled upwards, Sanji broke the kiss and bit his lower lip, trying to hold back the needy whine that threatened to leave his throat.

He wasn't going to make such a feminine sound, even if the contrast of Zoro's warm, rough hands through the smooth silken fabric, sent shivers up his spine. Zoro's fingers lingered at the top of the stockings and his thumb pressed against the crease in muscle where thighs ended and the curve of Sanji's behind began.

Sanji was still leaning forward, breathing heavily into Zoro's ear as the swordsman's hands slid up to Sanji's ass and gave him a firm, possessive squeeze. Fingers slid under the edge of the soft panties, pressing down and scraping blunt nails over the pale skin as his hands retreated back to Sanji's thighs.

Sanji pulled away, pressing a couple of wet kisses at Zoro's jaw line as he took a step back. Zoro's hands reluctantly slipped off Sanji's body, the swordsman's eyes hazed over with lust. Sanji wanted to see that other Zoro, the one that could barely contain himself. The one that was pulsing with barely contained energy.

"Changed your mind cook?" Zoro's voice was husky, but there was a slight crack in the confidence that betrayed Zoro's anxiety. Sanji made a soft humming sound in response, placing one of his legs on the edge of the bed by Zoro's thigh, giving Zoro a generous look under his skirt.

"What do you think idiot marimo?" Sanji smirked, watching Zoro's eyes trail lower and lower until they found their prize. Sanji swallowed thickly, knowing he was being incredibly brazen but at the same time he felt so confident.

He felt like everything he did just made Zoro want him more. It felt so good not having to worry about keeping up an act or messing up the mood by doing the wrong thing. Zoro tore his eyes away from Sanji's garters and underwear, his breathing was heavy and his hands were gripping the edge of the bed.

"Go ahead, " Sanji managed to not groan, but his body was trembling with anticipation, "or have you changed your mind, ma-ri-mo?" Sanji smiled teasingly and Zoro's body simultaneously tensed up and relaxed, his face falling into that same expressionless state Sanji had dubbed 'boiling point' in the privacy of his own mind.

Sanji was suddenly robbed off his balance when Zoro grabbed his hips, pulling him forward so abruptly that Sanji had to grab onto the other man´s shoulders to keep himself from falling flat into Zoro's lap. Sanji's strained panties rubbing against the top of Zoro's thigh as he straddled it. Zoro's skin was warm and flushed with arousal. Sanji could feel the warmth even through the chlothes.

"Don't pull so suddenly-" Sanji's argument was drowned out with a moan when Zoro's lips started to devour his neck; wet, hungry kisses trailing down his throat and to his exposed collarbone. This damn top exposed all of Sanji's neck and shoulders and the marimo was taking full advantage of the amount of skin on display.

The room felt hot, Sanji's skin was flushing and the tight grip of Zoro's hands on his upper thighs felt like it was melting through his skin. Every single kiss Zoro planted on his neck and shoulders felt white hot and left his body burning in its wake.

Sanji was kneading Zoro's shirt, pulling at the fabric and breathing into the swordsman's ear, enjoying the heat of his face up against his own. Zoro's teeth ran across the pale and flushed skin and sank into it, suckling on the trapped flesh and prodding at it with a hot slick tongue.

"AH!... shit..." Sanji hissed, moaning into Zoro's ear and enjoying the shudder that travelled down Zoro's back. Sanji's hips buckled involuntarily towards Zoro, delicious friction and painful contact of his lace covered erection against Zoro's shirt and hardened abs forcing another half suppressed groan from Sanji's lips.

Zoro pulled away, leaving Sanji's skin feeling barren and aching for contact. There was an impressive bruise forming on Sanji's shoulder, framed by a red, evenly spaced bite mark. The blond hissed through his panting as he noticed it. Damn it, he never gave Zoro permission to mark him!

"Bastard... don't leave marks-" Sanji's argument drowned out when Zoro brushed Sanji's hands off his shoulders. Worried for a moment he'd managed to turn Zoro off, Sanji's mouth dried up in despair. He was about to start apologizing when Zoro grabbed the hem of his own shirt and yanked it off one fluid motion. Sanji heard a slight tearing of fabric as Zoro got it off his arms and chest in a flash before throwing the fabric away and returning his hands back to Sanji's hips.

"You can mark me back if you want." Zoro rumbled against Sanji's skin, hands sliding up Sanji's sides and blunt nails running over every single slit in fabric. Sanji rolled his eyes, letting out a muffled groan of annoyance, taking his time in running his hands over the now exposed torso before him.

Zoro's fingers tangled in the ribbons at Sanji's sides, hands slipping in through the openings at the top and sliding along Sanji's chest. Sanji inhaled deeply to contain himself, glancing down and noticing the shapes of Zoro's rough hands moving under the fabric.

Trying to hold back all the embarrassing sounds that threatened to rip themselves from Sanji's throat at the sight, the blond leant down to lick and suck on Zoro's throat, enjoying the taste of skin and sweat on his tongue as he smeared rapidly fading dark cherry kisses over Zoro's collarbone. Deciding he might as well pay the man back, Sanji took a bite of a particularly tempting piece of skin, suckling down as Zoro's fingers trailed burning hot streaks over his chest.

Calloused fingers sank into Sanji's skin, dragging the pressure outwards and down from his collarbone. Zoro's finger grazed against Sanji's nipple, and Sanji's entire body twitched, hips buckling against Zoro as the blond let out a startled gasp, letting go of the darkening piece of skin at Zoro's shoulder. Smeared lipstick framed the bite, the dark reddish color complimenting the bruise perfectly.

Zoro's shoulders rolled back as the swordsman's fingers lingered in place, frozen by the reaction his accidental brushing had caused. Sanji swallowed thickly; face bright red from a mix of embarrassment and arousal. He stared at the bruise he'd made, breathing deeply in rhythm with Zoro before he glanced up to look the other man in the eyes.

Zoro was staring at him with the same burning hot, hungry gaze Sanji had been trembling from at the photo shoot. Sanji was well aware his makeup was probably smudged, and his skirt was wrinkled and stained from the constant rubbing of his twitching arousal. How could he still feel this confident?

Zoro leant in, kissing him desperately, running his fingers over Sanji's chest and pressing down on skin, grazing nipples and pressing against the hardening buds. Sanji kissed back; the sound Zoro was desperately looking for drowned out in their mouths before the swordsman could hear it.

Sanji was aching, trembling. He was past the point of caring now, dragging his fingers over Zoro's skin and bucking in his lap. He could feel the bulge of Zoro's pants brush against the top of his stockings, smooth nylon brushing against the damp spot at the tip, leaving a warm sticky sensation on Sanji's inner thigh.

"Z-Zoro..." Sanji groaned, licking at the saliva at the corner of Zoro's mouth. Zoro's hands slid under the tight soft fabric, sliding off Sanji's chest and over to his back, grasping at it and pulling Sanji close as he buried his head in Sanji's chest. Sanji could feel Zoro's breath dampen his shirt as Zoro inhaled deep, looking up at Sanji with his mouth caressing the fabric.

"How far... can I go?" Zoro's voice was half drowned out in Sanji's top, the baritone rumbling against Sanji's chest and Sanji could swear his heart trembled at the vibrations. The dark, half lidded eyes glazed over with arousal as Zoro's deep, guttural breaths threatened to tear Sanji's mind apart.

"Aah..." Sanji arched his back in Zoro's grip, swallowing to regain control of his unsteady voice, "as far as you want... as long as there's lubrication... and no pain." Sanji added that last bit, biting his lower lip in embarrassment. He sounded so stupid, but he didn't have any real experience with these things.

Zoro didn't move for a moment, staring up at Sanji from the warm moist mess the front of Sanji's nice designer top had become. Sanji grit his teeth, looking away from those wide slightly surprised eyes. He shouldn't have said that. Zoro was going to laugh at him now.

The world suddenly flipped, Sanji grabbed onto Zoro's shoulders for balance as he was flopped down on the bed, high heeled feet awkwardly tangling in the sheets as Zoro climbed over him. Suddenly everything became so real. This was actually going to happen.

Zoro towered over him, looking him over with dark hungry eyes and Sanji instantly missed the confidence he'd had while being taller. Straddling Zoro with the other man at neck height had boosted Sanji's confidence, and now that he was looking up at the broad muscular man above him; that confidence started faltering.

His insecurity might have been showing, because the kiss Zoro pressed to the corner of Sanji's mouth was zealous but adoring, warm and gentle but passionate and offering Sanji every opportunity to speak his mind and withdraw his statement. Zoro's hands returned to the bottoms of Sanji's shirt, sliding the fabric upwards to expose his stomach.

Slow and steady was how Sanji would describe having his abdomen summarily exposed; all the while Zoro's tongue was licking along the edge of Sanji's ear. Inch by tantalizing inch Zoro revealed with his wandering hands. Sanji arched his back, missing the friction of Zoro's stomach against his groin. The blond slowly raised his arms, finally allowing Zoro to slip the expensive fabric over his head and toss it to the floor.

Sanji hissed when Zoro started kissing his way down Sanji's jaw, fingers caressing Sanji´s sides and pressing down just below his ribcage, sliding his thumbs down the firm ridges of Sanji's flexed abs. As soon as Zoro's mouth was at Sanji´s collarbone, the blonde's confidence started rising again.

How could he ever have second thoughts about something this amazing? The way Zoro's mouth lingered on every muscle, lips worshiping along edges and tongue dipping into every valley; it was all making Sanji feel light headed and weak in the knees.

Sanji could feel Zoro's cheap sheets against the skin of his back, the pillow his head was resting on smelled like Zoro and obscured everything around them from sight. There was nothing but Zoro, the pillow and the yellowing ceiling above them. Sanji turned his head to the side, inhaling deep as he slid his hands down his torso, locating Zoro's head as the swordsman licked at his navel.

Fingers buried in the green hair as Sanji ran his nails across Zoro's scalp, feeling goosebumps surface across Zoro's neck and the shudder that accompanied them travel down Zoro's back. Zoro let out a soft groan into Sanji's front, the appreciative noise going straight to Sanji's groin.

Sanji bucked on impulse, feeling the friction of his lace underwear and miniskirt against his arousal as his hips met Zoro's chest. The pleasure of the contact had Sanji's body craving more as he raised himself to be flush up against Zoro's warm lips and curious tongue. Sanji's eyes rolled back. Why was everything feeling so amazing?

Firm grip on Sanji's hips snapped him back to reality. Zoro pushed him down into the mattress, hands travelling the short distance of Sanji's skirt before he pushed it up.

"H-hey!" Sanji blushed in embarrassment, trying to push his skirt back down to conceal his aching erection. He could feel it strain against the soaked lace, the patternimbedding the strangest of pleasures on his skin.

Zoro let out a shuddering breath, lips parted as he glanced from the view of Sanji's underwear up to Sanji's face. The want is Zoro's eyes, the way his face went slightly slack and how his grip on Sanji's skirt went white-knuckled knocked the wind from Sanji's lungs. All he could do was jerk his hips eagerly towards Zoro's face, hands withdrawing from his skirt and gripping the sheets as his sides.

Sanji held his breath as he waited, not sure if he was really expecting Zoro to do what he thought he was going to. Sanji couldn't wrap his head around the idea, he fisted the sheets, feeling Zoro's warm breath on his inner thigh before the heat threatened to drive him insane.

Zoro's tongue dragged over the fabric, the hot firm muscle pressing at every exposed opening in the lace as Zoro licked along the trapped erection. Sanji tossed his head back and swallowed his whine, arching his back as he buckled against Zoro's face. For a second, Sanji glanced down, Zoro's face hidden by his mini skirt.

Sanji's hips sank slightly as the tension eased, Zoro's eyes appearing over the edge of the skirt. Sanji could see the smirk in them, despite everything below Zoro's high cheekbones being obscured by the skirt and Sanji's hips. The heat returned, now accompanied by Zoro's hands holding Sanji's body securely in place.

Slow, torturous drags of Zoro's amazing tongue teased Sanji's arousal, licking at the head and pushing it around in the soaked fabric. Sanji grit his teeth and clawed at the sheets around him, trying to get some outlet for the pleasure currently wreaking havoc in his mind.

Just when Sanji thought he couldn't possibly get any closer to the edge, Zoro's teeth ran along the fabric, pulling on the lace until that clever mouth smirked and his incisors caught the saliva and pre-cum stained fabric and pulled at it, freeing Sanji's erection from its patterned hell.

"Ohfuckyesss..." Sanji groaned, pulling at Zoro's hair as his body trembled in anticipation. He needed this so bad. Zoro let go of the underwear, the fabric snapping back and settling between Sanji's legs, trapped by the garter belt and unable to slide down Sanji's legs properly.

Zoro looked about as ready to burst as Sanji felt. The man was panting and groaning, fisting the fabric of the skirt roughly enough for the seams to gape. Sanji knew it was probably going to rip, but he couldn't possibly care at this moment. Zoro's hands travelled down the skirt to Sanji's stockings, undoing the silver clasp with slightly trembling hands.

"Fuck... cook..." Zoro half groaned, sliding Sanji's underwear down his legs and dragging his fingers over the soft nylon of Sanji's stockings. "Why do you have to wear so many layers?" Zoro half drawled, tossing the panties across the room.

"D-don't worry about that." Sanji huffed, the sound of Zoro's almost desperate rumble setting him on fire inside and making his blood surge. "You can work with this... right?" Sanji watched Zoro tense up from his crouched position at the foot of the bed.

"Right." Zoro affirmed in a husky growl, leaning over Sanji and kissing him heatedly, grinding with his own clothed erection from between Sanji's legs in slow circular movements. Sanji moaned into the kiss, jolts of pleasure surging through his body, crackling like an electric shock up his spine and straight to his brain.

Sanji ran his hands over Zoro's back, pulling and pressing Zoro closer and feeling Zoro's sides slide along the nylon of his stockings. They were going to slide down to his ankles regardless of the garter belt at this rate. Zoro pulled back from the kiss, resting his weight on his elbow planted besides Sanji's head as he rummaged through his drawers.

Sanji occupied himself with dragging his nails over the other man's back, licking and kissing at his collarbone as he listened to Zoro's thundering heartbeat. A few eternally long seconds later, Zoro's hand appeared over the edge of the pillow that narrowed Sanji's vision, holding a half-full bottle of lubrication.

Sanji smiled at the sight, giving Zoro a playful look from his collarbone. "Been having fun while I wasn't home?" Sanji teased, enjoying the flustered grumbling coming from Zoro as the man kissed him again. There was a little more bite in the kiss this time and Sanji enjoyed his punishment, biting back and sucking on Zoro's tongue in retaliation until the pop of the bottle cap caught his attention.

Zoro kissed Sanji's neck, an almost over-exaggerated amount of the clear liquid spilling out onto Zoro's fingers and dripping down into his palm. Sanji watched the hand follow along his torso until it disappeared under the skirt, the unfamiliar press of Zoro's fingers against his entrance causing his body to tense up.

"Just relax." Zoro encouraged, licking and biting at Sanji's shoulder to calm the blond down as Sanji closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing.

He knew what was going on. Zoro was going to prepare him. This was very important and would be much easier for both of them if Sanji could just relax. The blond inhaled deeply, choosing to focus on Zoro's talented tongue against his slightly aching bruise.

Naturally Sanji knew what sex between two males included. Thanks to awkward Google searches as a curious teenager -and that one Google search after THAT shower- he knew the most important parts were plenty of lubrication and relaxation. Zoro, apparently, knew what he was doing, and Sanji couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at the fact. He wasn't jealous or anything though.

Zoro towering over him wasn't intimidating anymore, Sanji sighed into the touch, bringing his arms up to Zoro's shoulders and pulling him in for another kiss. Focusing on the taste of his own sweat and pre cum on Zoro's mouth and the lingering hint of cherries concealed within the more obscure creases of Zoro's lips.

Sanji's body shuddered as he relaxed, the foreign feeling of Zoro's slicked up finger causing Sanji to groan out. It wasn't uncomfortable, not really, but it felt weird. Zoro moved his finger around, sliding in and out as he kissed and licked at Sanji's lips. Soon the feeling melted from weird to comfortable, and Sanji felt another finger join the first.

Zoro's kisses roamed Sanji's neck, causing the increasingly aroused gasps to fade into moans as Sanji's body embraced the new sensations. Zoro's fingers parted and rubbed, bent and slid along places Sanji hadn't known he had. He felt lightheaded, certain that all the blood in his body was pooling in his throbbing, neglected erection.

Zoro was gritting his teeth, eyes hazy with arousal and Sanji was desperate to get Zoro's pants off. He tried to tell Zoro he wanted him, but all that came out was a breathy gasp and a long moan as Zoro's finger ran along the edge of something that rattled Sanji's bones and sent sharp jolts of pleasure through all of his limbs.

When Sanji realized that had been his prostate, the POINT to all of this, the GOAL of the whole thing, he let out a nervous laugh. It had felt so amazing, and Zoro hadn't even taken off his pants yet. It was almost terrifying in itself. Sanji felt Zoro withdraw his fingers, leaving him feeling empty and aching for something more. Zoro popped the bottle of lube open again as he took off his pants.

Sanji held his breath, clutching at the sheets in anticipation as Zoro undressed, the pants fell to the floor and Sanji eyed the sharp creases of muscle and painfully hard looking erection that had been hidden underneath. Zoro slicked up his hand again, groaning and hissing in a mix of pain and pleasure as he carefully coated himself.

Sanji watched in awe, his body flushed and aching for more of the pleasure he'd felt just then, but at the same time, Sanji wasn't sure he could handle it. He leant back on the bed, clutching the sheets with one hand and covering his face with the other. He laughed again, moans mixing with his chuckles and causing the obscene noise to echo in the room.

Zoro's lips met his, soft and inquisitive as Sanji felt the heat of Zoro's erection between his legs. Sanji grinned, kissing back and wrapping his legs around Zoro's hips, nylon stockings pooling at his ankles and dangling off his high heels as he urged Zoro inside.

He wasn't going to ask for this.

Zoro slid inside, the pressure uncomfortable at first, but Sanji knew it would soon change, just like it had with Zoro's fingers. The lubrication was slightly cold where it was pooled on the thickest, and Sanji grit his teeth when the throbbing tip slipped inside.

Zoro groaned long and deep, clinging to Sanji as he slid inside, breathing harsh against Sanji's skin. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders, holding tight and feeling the shudders and twitches of hard muscles under his skin. God this was so perfect. Sanji arched his back slightly when Zoro rolled his hips forward, groaning long and loud into Zoro's shoulder before he nipped at his jaw.

Sanji panted, Zoro wasn't moving anymore. Both of them remained still, panting and embracing as Sanji adjusted to the feeling of being completely filled and stretched. This wasn't anything like the internet had described it. This was so much better. Sanji dug the heels lightly into Zoro's lower back, wanting the man to move and brush against that spot again.

The first thrust came down on Sanji like thunder. Rocking his body into the bed and causing him to gasp out in shock, he felt the lube spread to the places Zoro's fingers hadn't reached, rubbing against foreign territories within Sanji's body and threatening to send him over the edge right there.

Sanji grit his teeth, his pride wouldn't allow him to come before Zoro had even started. Desperate for some other outlet, Sanji clung to Zoro's head, fisting his hair with one hand and grabbing the side of the bed with the other as the swordsman set a pace.

Deep, rhythmic thrusts gradually shattered Sanji´s sanity, bringing him closer each time but never quite spilling over. Zoro's exhales came solely out as groans now, with the occasional deep rumbling grunts as he thrust inside, even his inhales were desperate deep gasps, almost as if it was inconvenient for him to remember to inhale.

"Z-Zoro..." Sanji managed to groan out, back arched and neck aching from the strain of keeping his voice down. He didn't want the entire dorm to know what was going on. "Zoro... I'm gonna..." Sanji choked out, gritting his teeth when Zoro's hand gripped his erection like a vice.

"N...No... Not yet" Zoro groaned, panting along the pale neck and causing Sanji to see stars of pleasure without the relief of the release. "Wait... for me... just a little more..." Zoro almost pleaded, his thrusts picking up speed and the subtle shift in angle hitting Sanji's sweet spot head on.

"S-SH-AAH!" Sanji's back arched and he gasped as pleasure seemed to consume his entire body. The tension in his groin pooled and thrashed, but there was no outlet. Zoro's grip was firm and tight, thumb pressing down at the weeping head while the swordsman kept slamming into that one spot that had Sanji's body tighten and shake in a hedonistic dance for gratification .

The lack of release was driving Sanji insane. The pleasure was overwhelming, mounting with each thrust until Sanji was sure he was going to lose his mind. He needed to come. He NEEDED it. He couldn't take any more of this. His blood felt red hot and boiling, his heart was beating at what felt like impossible speeds and every single breath he took smelled like Zoro.

"S...Sanji..." Zoro's guttural groan of his name had Sanji's eyes rolling back in his head with a loud, pleading moan.

Zoro's hand finally released Sanji's abused arousal. The blond arched his back wantonly, throwing his arms over his head to grab onto the headrest as Zoro's name spilled from his lips; raw and loud enough to hurt his throat. Sanji could vaguely feel Zoro come as well, but the pleasure of finally being allowed to come himself completely overshadowed everything else.

When both men finally came down from their high, Zoro shuddered in relief, vigorously licking and sucking at Sanji's lips to bring the man back from the brink of unconsciousness. Sanji moaned into the teasing touches, leaning up to kiss Zoro properly as his body still felt like it was made out of lead.

Pleasure was still tingling in Sanji's muscles, his back and shoulders twitching occasionally as his blood seemed to return to his other limbs and leave his formerly throbbing erection blissfully limp. When enough blood seemed to have rerouted to his arms, Sanji raised them slowly, hands feeling heavy and shaky as he caught Zoro's neck and pulled the other man closer.

Zoro collapsed on the narrow bed, knocking the air from Sanji's lungs with his weight as he slowly maneuvered out of the blond. Sanji kicked off his high heels and stockings, pulling his legs in and wrapping them around Zoro's.

"You're still wearing a skirt." Zoro pointed out in an exhausted groan, the smug and content expression on his face sending Sanji's heart quivering and his stomach tightening. Did he have the same face? He felt amazing, his body was aching in all the right ways and Zoro was so warm.

"It's barely a skirt." Sanji mumbled, reaching over to pull Zoro closer, feeling the swordsman nuzzle into his chest and breathe against his skin. Sanji remained blissfully on the edge of consciousness for a moment, running his hand through Zoro's soft green hair and enjoying the feeling of his uneven breath on his chest.

"Oi... cook." Zoro rumbled, lips brushing against Sanji's chest as the man looked up at him.

"What is it?" Sanji hummed, wrapping his legs tighter around Zoro's hips. He was so tired but he was dying for a cigarette. The pack was across the room on his bed though, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to stand right now, even if he wanted to.

"I didn't think you liked men." Zoro's hand reached down to rub at Sanji's lower back, easing the slight dull ache that was starting to set in now that the haze of orgasm was passing. "What with all the time you spend dancing around girls."

"I didn't think you liked men in frilly panties." was Sanji's mumbled reply. He was really craving a cigarette right now. "Not with all the time you spend lifting heavy things."

Zoro looked up at Sanji with an eyebrow arched. For a moment Zoro looked like he was about to say something, but he shook his head and rolled his eyes instead, his head falling on Sanji's chest with an exhausted thump. Sanji gasped slightly when the wind was knocked from his lungs again.

"Tired. Gonna nap." Zoro drawled, lips brushing against Sanji's chest and Sanji was sure Zoro could feel his heart fluttering in his chest.

"No you're not." Sanji chuckled, glancing over to his bed that hosted the crumbled mess that was his jacket. His cigarettes were in there and he REALLY wanted one. "You're gonna haul your ass over there and get my cigarettes."

"Do it yourself." Zoro said, while contradictorily sprawling himself over Sanji's torso, immobilizing him completely.

"Hmmm... okay." Sanji said cheerfully, feeling Zoro's brow furrow in suspicion. "I better just get dressed and start dinner anyway. Then you can take your nap alone."

"Fine!" Zoro grumbled, grabbing the sheets and tangling them around Sanji to keep him immobilized, stuffing his pillow on Sanji's face while he stomped across the tiny bedroom and grabbed Sanji's jacket.

Sanji managed to free his arms from the tangle and remove the pillow from his face just in time to grab his jacket. Zoro climbed back into bed, huffing in annoyance as he tried to get back into the same sprawled position as before.

Sanji lit himself a cigarette, groaning in appreciation and blowing the smoke into the air as Zoro settled back into the small creaking bed, arm slung around Sanji's waist.

"You're such an idiot." Sanji sighed, running his hand through Zoro's hair.

"You're a bastard." Zoro groaned, frowning into Sanji's side before he yawned.

Two long drags of the world's most satisfying cigarette later, Zoro was snoring. Sanji rolled his eyes, glancing at the beat up old alarm clock on Zoro's nightstand.

They could just have late dinner tonight.

"Shitty marimo."

* * *

**To be Continued**

**thanks to mistresshasty for being my beta for this chapter. She apparently died multiple times and scared her cat while reading. I apologize to the cat.**


	11. Chapter 11

**tumblr fame chapter 11**

* * *

When Sanji woke up his eyes cracked open just enough for him to look up at the yellowing ceiling. The blond inhaled deep, eyes slowly closing again as he took a moment to focus on how well he'd slept. He didn't remember the last time he'd gotten such a good night's rest.

Zoro moved besides Sanji, large warm arms tightening their grip on Sanji's waist and startling the blond wide awake. Sanji's blue eyes snapped open as last night's _activities_ came rushing back. Sanji's heart was hammering in his chest as the feeling of Zoro's skin against his rushed over him like a tidal wave.

Sanji bit his lower lip, smudged remnants of lipstick scraping off and pooling at the back of his teeth. Sanji frowned in disgust. That was right. He was still wearing makeup… and a skirt. He could feel the crumpled fabric pressing into his skin.

Sanji was feeling completely rested though, but that could just be because of the sex. The blond craned his neck to look at Zoro's beaten up old alarm clock, narrowing his eyes and using the arm not slung around Zoro's shoulders to push down the pillow obscuring his view.

5:37 am.

Sanji's eyes snapped open. WHAT? He'd slept for almost 11 hours!? The blond groaned loudly, rubbing his free hand over his face and smudging more make up in the process. He'd just been planning on taking a NAP damn it! Not sleep for over ten hours! They missed dinner!

The blond looked down at the green haired man currently drooling onto his chest. It was all Zoro's fault! Zoro with his damn cuddling and perpetual napping! Sanji started struggling, attempting to free himself from Zoro's iron grasp.

It was much harder than it looked. Sanji was still half wrapped in sheets from Zoro's attempts to prevent his escape to the kitchen, and the swordsman's legs were thrown carelessly over Sanji's. The man was heavy damn it!

Sanji sighed and his head fell back on the pillow. He wanted a shower. He was sticky with cum and lube and Zoro was drooling on his chest. Sanji reached over to get his cigarettes, lighting one and taking a long, soothing drag before he blew the smoke into the air.

He allowed his hand to wander over Zoro's shoulder, tracing soft, flowing patterns into tanned skin and soft muscle before he ran his fingers through the green hair at the back of Zoro's head. His heart was beating a little faster, and if Zoro was awake he would definitely hear it.

Zoro's snoring eased a little at Sanji's delicate touching and after a few minutes of fumbling, Sanji managed to move the other man's thick, muscular arm enough to slip out of the man's embrace. Sanji's legs were still tangled in the sheets and Zoro's clinging embrace though, so when the blond attempted to sneak away for a shower, all he succeeded in doing was face planting inelegantly on the floor with a loud thump.

Sanji held his breath for a moment, one leg still tangled on the bed while the other was on the floor, cum stained skirt standing at all angles around his waist as he struggled to rise up on his elbows.

His face was completely red and his cigarette had been crushed by the impact, leaving Sanji nervously awaiting the inevitable mocking laughter from behind him. With cold sweat on his skin, Sanji hesitantly glanced over his shoulder, expecting Zoro to be leering at him from the bed.

The swordsman was still asleep, thankfully, green hair partially buried in the pillow and arm lying limp across the space Sanji had occupied just moments ago. The blond untangled his leg with a few awkward movements, getting up and dusting his knees off when he was free.

Sanji looked over to his own cold and uninviting bed. The blond passed it without even a second look, fishing out clothes for the day from his closet. Zoro's snoring had resumed and Sanji was genuinely surprised he'd been able to sleep through all that noise.

Even though Zoro usually slept through Sanji's morning routine, the blond still tip toed from the bedroom, making his way across the small living room and into the bathroom. The door was a little bent on the hinges, probably from Sanji kicking them in the day before.

The blond flicked on the bathroom lights and the first thing he noticed was Zoro's bottle of alcohol lying half open in the sink, clearly forgotten in Zoro's haste. Sanji closed the bottle with a single twist of the metal cap, placing it on the counter properly before he locked the door and started peeling the grungy skirt off his hips.

Sanji tossed the fabric aside, running his fingers over the reddened marks on his hips and buttocks. He was covered in little red trails from Zoro's fingernails. Sanji turned around, looking over his shoulder and tracing the paths on his flesh gingerly. He watched his own reflection in the mirror: disheveled, smudged and splattered in cum… both his own and Zoro's.

He smelled like Zoro. Sanji could feel the smell lingering in his hair and on his body. It wasn't the same as when he woke up covered in a fruity perfume from some delicate lady. This smell didn't give him a bad taste in his mouth and bother his sensitive nose. It was a much more natural smell, even if there was some sort of aftershave or something mixed in with it.

Sanji frowned at the horrible state he was in, he barely looked like himself. The blond shook his head tiredly, turning on the shower and stepping in as soon as the water warmed up.

He didn't WANT to smell like the swordsman anyway.

Sanji turned his face into the cascade, allowing the warm water to stream down his face. A few stubborn scrubs with a washcloth later and Sanji's face was make up free.

Zoro's hair and hygiene products were stuffed in the corner of the shower near Sanji's feet. After several curious moments spent trying to read the upside down label Sanji to picked up the black, half-empty plastic bottle that Sanji assumed was Zoro's body wash. Stepping from under the spray of the shower for a moment, the blond popped the cap open and curiously sniffed it.

It DID smell like Zoro, just… less musky. Sanji awkwardly glanced to the door, flicking the bottle upside down to get a small amount of the bluish green soap. It smelled fresh and clean, but the label looked foreign and all that the bottle said in English was in small text below the logo reading: "energizing deep sea algae blend".

Something to do with the ocean then? Sanji loved the ocean.

"Fitting for a seaweed head like Zoro." Sanji muttered under his breath, awkwardly rubbing the small amount of soap between his hands until it foamed lightly. Sanji coated his arms and chest in the rich lather, cleaning himself thoroughly and inhaling slowly as the scent started to linger.

He brought his hands down to his hips and ass, softly spreading the Zoro-scented soap over the rapidly fading red streaks on his skin. Details of last night started to trickle back to Sanji uninvited, flashes of Zoro's aroused expression and the sound of Sanji's name spilling from the swordsman's lips echoing in the back of the blonde's head.

What exactly was he doing? Did he actually think this whole thing with Zoro could work out? Sanji rubbed his skin harder, as if the smell of the soap could wash away the fact that every single one of Sanji's relationships had, so far, ended horribly.

Sanji paused, staring at the suds disappear down the drain. Relationship? Was that what was going on? Was he dating Zoro now or was this a onetime thing? The water suddenly seemed cold and the smell of the soap was overwhelming. What if he had pretty much seduced Zoro into sleeping with him, they hadn't mentioned any feelings.

Usually Sanji had at least taken his potential girlfriend out for dinner and proclaimed his love a minimum of five times before sleeping with her. He hadn't done any of those things with Zoro. Sanji sighed and traced the love bite on his shoulder. What if he'd just been feeding some strange cross-dressing fetish Zoro had and the man didn't actually want anything to do with him?

It would really make living with Zoro difficult since he'd promised the man last night he wasn't going to move. Sanji shuddered and turned up the heat on the shower, steam fogging up the mirror and making every breath Sanji took warm and damp. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle sleeping in his own bed with an uninterested Zoro across the room anymore.

Maybe it would be best to pretend nothing happened? Sanji bit his lower lip, washing the last of the Zoro-scented lather off his body and working his shampoo into his tousled tangle of hair. He really didn't want to mess this up though, if he pretended nothing happened and Zoro DID care, the man might be put off.

But if Zoro was going to brush it off like nothing happened, Sanji wasn't going to make things awkward between them. The blond worked the smooth texture of the coconut scented shampoo into his hair, rinsing it out thoroughly before stepping out of the shower.

He was just going to follow the marimo's lead, as bad an idea as it usually was, unless you actually wanted to get lost. If Zoro wanted to ignore what happened, Sanji would have to live with that; he couldn´t force the swordsman into feeling something for him.

If Zoro wanted to make something out of this then- Sanji swallowed thickly and could barely contain his excitement- then he might have a boyfriend? Then maybe he wasn't single anymore? The cook wiped the fog off the mirror, looking at himself now that he seemed a little more familiar:

No make-up on his face and his soaked hair slicked into the smooth style he tried so desperately to tame it into every day. The large, dark love bite was going to take some effort to hide though. He'd have to button his shirt all the way up for the next few days.

Sanji had never had a boyfriend before. Did this make him the _girlfriend_? Sanji frowned at that as he started shaving.

He was pretty sure that was _not_ the term same sex relationships used. He didn't know anything about this; but he was pretty sure he wouldn't call Zoro his girlfriend if his life depended on it. Furthermore, he knew for a fact that if Zoro ever used that word to refer to him, the moss brain would suddenly become single and possibly get his face kicked in.

Sanji finished shaving and got dressed; all male clothing of course. Sanji rubbed his temples for a second, sighing as he left the bathroom. He was just going to pretend nothing happened until he was sure Zoro wasn't going to do the same. This was such a mess.

Sanji started breakfast, keeping himself distracted by making pancakes. It was still super early and he'd slept way too long and too nicely to even think about napping. He had no idea how Zoro could sleep 12 hours, but at least he wasn't snoring anymore.

The pancakes were ready and slowly getting cold. Sanji watched the two plates on the table, glancing to the bedroom for a second as he contemplated bringing them to bed. He always served his lovers breakfast in bed the morning after sex, but if Zoro was going to ignore the whole thing, breakfast in bed was a bad idea.

The pancakes weren't going to be as good if they got cold, so Sanji figured he might as well forcefully wake the bastard. It was almost time to get up for class anyway. Sanji stubbed out his cigarette, nervously walking over to the bedroom and curiously peeking inside.

Zoro was lying naked on his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands folded behind his head. He looked deep in thought and wide awake. Sanji held back a groan at the sight of Zoro sprawled out on top of the covers. He'd love to bring the food in there and straddle the man while he poured syrup over his... pancakes.

Sanji hesitated a moment, trying to settle down the war of anxiety and fluttering in the pit of his stomach. He cleared his throat to make sure he still had his voice and Zoro's eyes fell on Sanji with a slow deliberate turn of his head. Sanji instantly averted his own gaze.

"Breakfast is ready marimo." Sanji gestured with his thumb over his shoulder, trying to force a smile but all that came out was a nervous grimace. "Its pancakes, don't let them get cold or I'll kick your ass." Sanji tore his eyes away from Zoro's wall before he could see the man's expression, hoping he sounded casual enough for the swordsman.

He hurriedly made his way over to the small kitchen, shoulders trembling. How did he ever manage to seduce Zoro? He was a wreck! He'd only succeeded in getting the other man into bed because he was wearing a dress and Zoro had some sort of fetish for men in lace.

The chair creaked when Sanji sat down, the pancakes didn't look appetizing anymore - Sanji felt sick to his stomach. Zoro hadn't said a word. He hadn't even smiled at him. The man was either going to ignore the best night of Sanji's life, or he hated Sanji; both options sounded horrible.

Sanji slid his knife into the food, listening intently for any and all sound from the bedroom. Zoro wasn't coming. That sealed the deal; Zoro hated him. Sanji's nerves were fried. He brought a piece of pancake up to his mouth but was unable to finish the movement. He hadn't thought about the possibility that Zoro might end up HATING him.

Suddenly the smell of Zoro's shower gel on his skin was too strong, he felt like a fool for getting too ahead of himself. His stomach churned and thrashed, growling threateningly at the warm food hovering over Sanji's lips. He'd ruined everything. Sanji grit his teeth in anger; the fork shaking in front of his face as he realized he might have just wrecked something he could never fix.

There was a sudden shuffle and a thump from the bedroom and Sanji tensed. He could hear Zoro's cabinet open and close briefly and the swordsman's footsteps came closer to the doorway. It felt like forever but was, in fact, only three maddeningly loud steps until Zoro appeared in the doorway.

Sanji froze, pinned by Zoro's strangely unwavering stare. The swordsman looked incredibly anxious and restless, only dressed in his boxers Sanji could see the tension in every muscle. Sanji's nerves were strung like wires. The silence remained thick and charged for countless moments and Sanji wasn't sure if his heart was still beating. He was unable to break the eye contact Zoro had caught him in.

Suddenly Zoro moved, heading straight for the table with determined stomps and Sanji turned in his seat to stand up. Zoro's expression was serious and resolute, dark eyes locked onto Sanji's. The cook struggled to move in his seat as the other man cleared the distance in a flash, looming over Sanji with tension pouring from every single muscle.

Zoro's hand suddenly lashed out to Sanji's face and the blond tensed under the gentle touch on his cheek. Zoro's fingers ghosted gently along Sanji's jaw line as the man leant in and kissed him. Warm, rough lips gently sliding along Sanji's as Zoro crouched by the cook's chair, the chaste kiss lingering between them until Zoro pulled away.

When their mouths parted and Zoro's fingers withdrew from Sanji's face, the blonde's jaw fell slack without the support. All the cook could manage were a few choked syllables from the back of his throat as he stared wide eyed at the other man.

"W-wha?" Sanji finally managed through the post kiss-daze. He hadn't been expecting that. Zoro moved swiftly, his bare torso sliding between Sanji's legs as Zoro's bare knees hit the floor and the swordsman leant up for another kiss. This time it wasn't chaste at all; bordering on starved.

Sanji hesitated for a moment, feeling the warm tongue attempt to earn entry to his mouth. There was a soft, challenging groan from Zoro's chest and Sanji relaxed into the kiss, parting his lips slightly. Zoro, relieved to be was allowed inside, tilted his head with a clatter of earrings as he eagerly kissed Sanji, fervently enough to threaten to push the blond off the kitchen chair entirely.

Saliva stained their lips as they parted for occasional ragged breath, noses rubbing together as they both tried deepening the kiss at once. Sanji's body was vibrating with energy, moans he couldn't bother stifling drowning out between their mouths. The shock of Zoro's reaction lingered in the blonde's mind before Zoro wiped it blank with a sinful suck of Sanji's tongue.

Sanji grabbed onto Zoro's shoulders to keep his balance on the tilting chair, kissing Zoro back hungrily. He ran his tongue around the other man's mouth before flicking it against the roof. This caused Zoro to groan against his lips and wrap his arms around Sanji's waist.

Sanji thought he'd never get another one of these bone melting kisses. The blond slid off the chair and forced Zoro to sit back. Knees on either side of Zoro, he straddled the man, tilting his head and nibbling on Zoro's lips with greedy moans. There was so much delicious flesh on display and Sanji wanted to touch all of it.

Zoro's arms closed securely around Sanji's hips, breaking the kiss to blaze a white hot trail of pleasure along Sanji's neck. The blond rolled his head back to give Zoro more room, hissing softly when Zoro's tongue pressed against the bruise he left the night before.

"Don't make it worse-" Sanji groaned, raking his nails up Zoro's back and leaving raw streaks to mark his passage. The swordsman sucked at the already abused flesh, causing a mix of pain and pleasure to short circuit Sanji's senses.

"Ahh, shit…FuckZorostopit... I need to be in school in less than an hour." The blond gasped into Zoro's shoulder, kissing at his own dark purple mark on the other man's tanned skin and inhaling as much of Zoro's scent as he possibly could.

"We can just be late..." Zoro rumbled into Sanji's jaw, causing the blond to groan in annoyance and push himself bodily away. His heart was racing in his chest and he was already getting hard, and judging from the hardness pressing against Sanji's suit pants he suspected Zoro was even worse off.

"I already have shitty attendance because of those days I skipped. I'll get into serious trouble." Sanji argued weakly, using all of his willpower to keep the man from pulling him back; the offer to stay at home and make out with Zoro all day was more than a little tempting.

"Go shower or something." Sanji suggested, shifting in Zoro's lap to ease the pressure on the man's arousal.

"You're an evil bastard." Zoro groaned as he rested his forehead on Sanji's collarbone, sighing into his shoulder. Sanji could feel the other man's strong grip on his hips ease slightly, but not let go completely.

"You're just a stupid brute." Sanji huffed back, rolling his eyes and resting his chin on top of Zoro's fuzzy green head. After a moment of silence Sanji felt Zoro's brow furrow against his skin.

"Cook?" Zoro's voice was slightly muffled by Sanji's shirt and jacket. Sanji's body tensed at the question; his skin bristled and his breath hitched.

"Y-yeah?" Sanji breathed as casually as he could. If Zoro asked again, Sanji wasn't sure he'd been able to refuse. Especially if Zoro decided to play dirty and use his actual name.

"Did you..." Zoro paused for a second, moving his head to look up at Sanji from the nape of his neck as he seemed to be thinking hard about something. _Damn Zoro looks so fucking perfect from this angle_. Sanji used the last, microscopic shred of willpower not to kiss the other man and set back his progress.

"Did I what?" Sanji urged, feeling the need to do SOMETHING with his mouth to keep from covering the wide furrowed forehead in front of him in kisses before riding the swordsman silly.

"Did you... use my shower gel?" Zoro seemed honestly confused and uncertain, his arched brow and growing smirk causing Sanji to fluster until he was bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. Zoro's smirk became huge and lopsided at the sight, eyes bright in mischief as his grip on Sanji's waist tightened.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about. Who would want to smell like a stupid mossy bastard?" Sanji fumbled in embarrassment, forcing Zoro's hands off him as he stood up. Zoro looked torn between tackling him to the floor or yanking him down by his belt. Sanji didn't want to give the swordsman the chance to finish that mental debate so he frowned at him and pointed to the table.

"I made pancakes; you better eat them before you take your shower. I won't let them go cold, well, cold-er." Sanji grumbled with irritation, trying to fight back his blushing as he got back on his chair and watched Zoro get to his feet with a grumble.

Sanji sighed slightly in relief when Zoro took his seat. The tempting stretch of boxers had Sanji's skin bristling with want, but doubt was rearing its ugly head and Sanji realized Zoro was probably expecting him to be wearing women's underwear under his suit.

After all, Sanji had already dropped a pair of panties on the hallway once and he had been wearing panties under his suit last night; Zoro probably thought it was his go-to underwear. He didn't want to disappoint the man who was currently stuffing his mouth full of pancakes and sending Sanji soft glares in between bites.

"Stop glaring at me like that you damn shitty moss brain." Sanji kicked Zoro lightly under the table, eating his own pancakes with a subtle smile. The former worries and anxiety was gone and the breakfast went down easily. "It's not my fault you slept in way too long and don't have any sense of timing."

"If I would have woken up earlier?" Zoro questioned calmly, eyes lingering on Sanji as the man finished the last of his breakfast. "Then what?"

"Who knows?" Sanji hummed, cheeks flushing as he wondered what exactly might have happened. Memories of his extremely satisfying shower a few days back returned, fuelled by all those fantasies that had inspired it.

"I'll be going to class soon, if you aren't planning on being late, you should go get ready." Sanji crossed his legs to hide his arousal from the other man. He couldn't afford to show Zoro just how ready he was to give in right now.

Zoro grumbled under his breath, he placed his plate in the sink and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. The swordsman seemed about to say something, glancing to the bathroom before he looked at Sanji.

"I already took a shower." Sanji interrupted as he lit himself a cigarette, pushing his empty plate to the side so as to place his elbow on the table. "You missed it. Too bad." Sanji rested his face in his palm, smiling teasingly to the other man.

Zoro's jaw snapped shut, earning a smirk from Sanji who blew smoke in his irritated partner's general direction. Zoro rolled his eyes and stomped off to the bathroom, flipping Sanji off over his shoulder without as much as a glance.

The bathroom door clicked shut and Sanji sighed heavily in relief, forehead hitting the table with a clatter of tableware.

GOD he wanted to join Zoro so bad.

He would already be in there if it wasn't for the fact he already promised the man that he wasn't going to change rooms. It would be horrible if he was expelled for poor attendance and had to move a six hour drive away.

Sanji rubbed his face vigorously in an attempt to get his mind out of the gutter. Ugh, that fantasy he'd had in the shower was within reach_, right there,_ a single door away. Sanji bit his lip, pulling absent mindedly on a lock of his hair as he thought.

_No_. There was no way he would be able to both burst in on Zoro's shower and still have time to get to class on time. With an annoyed groan, Sanji collected his books and notes, stuffing them into his bag before he walked to the bathroom door.

The shower was running. Sanji rested a hand on the wood, it felt cold against his skin. He was almost certain of what Zoro was doing in there. All his primal instincts were screaming at him to kick the door down and assist the other man, but he didn't have time.

"I'm off to class marimo." Sanji said softly to the wood, biting his lower lip as he had to physically restrain himself from opening the door. He didn't expect an answer, so he didn't wait for one.

Sanji walked out of the room, clicking the front door locked as, he could swear, he heard Zoro's muffled voice from inside. The blond sighed in relief. It was a good thing he'd already left the apartment. That sounded a lot like the last of his self control snapping.

* * *

With all these recent prompts that got sent in, this story has sort of created a plot for itself. It's kinda wierd really, I know what is going to happen and have little to no control over it.

At least it makes it easy to write!

thanks to **MistressHasty** for being the beta for this story!


	12. Chapter 12

**Tumblr fame chapter 12**

* * *

If Sanji thought Zoro was distracting before, it paled in comparison to what his attention span had become after actually having sex with the man. Gentle pulsing in his love bite and soft aching in his lower back from sitting on the hard school chair slowly brought back the tastes and sounds of the bedroom, feeding the semi-hard erection Sanji had been sporting all morning.

The memory of creaking of bedsprings and taste of sweat cascaded over Sanji's senses and echoes of Zoro's fingers on his skin summoned a shudder. There was soft giggling from the back of the room and Sanji tensed in his seat, crushing the tip of his mechanical pencil deep into the page of his notebook. Had someone noticed?

Sanji snapped back to reality, catching himself from staring at his flamboyant teacher as he pranced along the whiteboard. There was a lot of information on there that Sanji hadn't written down yet. The blond bit his lower lip, resuming his struggle to take notes.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, the pulsing feeling like fire against his thigh as the vibrations teased his skin and caused Sanji to jerk subconsciously from the sensation. The muffled beep innocently signalled a message, and the sound seemed almost deafeningly loud to Sanji. No one except the lovely lady sitting next to him seemed to notice.

She smiled softly to him before turning back to her notes and Sanji fumbled around to get his phone from his pocket before she noticed the state he was in. The message was from Duval, and Sanji sneakily shielded his phone under the table as he checked the message.

_shitty Duval: Great news young master! Crimin loved the pictures we just put online! They should have already transferred the money to your account._

Sanji grimaced slightly, knot in his stomach tightening. He really wished that Duval started asking for his permission before uploading the pictures, not knowing what to expect from the people of the school was unnerving.

_"I'm in class so I can't check right now, how are the pictures? good?"_

_Shitty Duval: they look magnificent! the best photo shoot yet in my opinion!_

Sanji could barely contain his excitement; he really wanted to see the pictures now. He hadn't been paying any attention to the camera during the shoot, so he had no idea what they looked like. He'd have to check during lunch, maybe run home and take a look. Zoro would probably be in class until late afternoon, so Sanji might get to be there when the swordsman saw them.

Unable to hold back a smile at the thought, the blond pocketed his phone, fingertips barely leaving the glass and plastic before it vibrated in Sanji's palm again. Sanji's brow furrowed as he checked his phone again, clicking the new message with a swipe of this thumb.

_Shitty Duval: what happened yesterday? are you going to have another photo shoot soon?_

Sanji bit at his lower lip, glancing at the whiteboard that was rapidly filling with important looking information.

_"what happened is none of your business! I'll let you know when I want the next photo shoot to be."_

_Shitty Duval: Of course young master! - but keep in mind that if having sex with that man left you with any bruises, Perona can cover them up nicely, so don't worry about them when you choose the next session!_

Sanji squirmed in embarrassment at that. Damn it! They shouldn't jump to conclusions like that! and not THAT conclusion!

It was also annoying how Duval made Zoro sound like a monstrous brute. Sure, the man might look like one, and he DID destroy the lock of the 'club door' and rattle a few doorknobs loose, but he hadn't used any of that monstrous strength on Sanji.

The blond felt his arousal throb at the idea, small shudder taking over Sanji's shoulders as his body ached in places he hadn't known he had before yesterday. _No_. Sanji shook his head, he was in the middle of class, trying to focus on his studies. He did not get off on the idea of having Zoro pin him roughly to the bed and-

"SANJI!"

Ivankov's shrill voice startled Sanji enough to knee the underside of his table, sending his textbook and notes flying along with his pen over the girls in the row in front of him. The blond held his breath as the girls shrieked in shock as papers rained over them.

The other girls in class were laughing or chuckling and Sanji shrunk back in his seat, his face was completely red and he wished the chair he was sitting on would swallow him whole. The only possible upside was that his erection disappeared instantly when all the blood rerouted to his face.

The girls collected and handed Sanji back his books and notes. The blond guiltily apologizing to them but was too embarrassed to swoon over their kindness. The laughter gradually died down and Sanji promptly shoved all thoughts of Zoro out of his head, still blushing self-consciously, he got back to taking notes.

The class passed painfully slow. Sanji's gaze kept travelling to the clock, itching to try to look his pictures up on his phone. He wasn't taking the chance though, not with all these girls around him who kept glancing at him and giggling. He didn't need any more humiliation today, thank you very much!

Finally the bell rang for lunch, and Sanji practically ran out of the classroom. Usually Sanji went straight to the dorm room to make sure he had some time to cook himself something proper for lunch, but today he decided to take a small detour past the physical-education part of the school.

Zoro was one of those students whose whole curriculum seemed to revolve around training and sports. The man was training to become a swordsman, an extreme athlete of sorts, but surely he'd have to have some BASIC education, right? Sanji was sure he'd seen Zoro lounge about with a math book once or twice in their room.

He wasn't looking for the man in particular, he was way too overdue for a cigarette to bother seeking Zoro out if he wasn't in the first place Sanji headed too; the sword-training hall. It was a large, mattress clad gallery with rows of seats all around it. It occasionally doubled as the school's indoor field for various competitions throughout the school year.

He'd competed in a few kickboxing competitions in here during the first years before he'd quit the team. To dedicate himself fully to cooking.

Sanji craned his neck to look inside, skimming the room for green hair and feeling his heart jump in his chest when he found the swordsman sitting in the bottom row off to the side. There were a few people around Zoro that Sanji recognized as Zoro's classmates, all of them sprawled out and drinking greedily from bottles of water.

Zoro was on second lunch break, Sanji knew this because after he found out Zoro lived on convenience store sandwiches and lunches, he had demanded the idiot came to the dorm to eat. Since then, Sanji usually cooked for two at lunch, storing the leftovers in the fridge for the idiot bastard to eat later.

Zoro was panting and leaning forward, sweat on his skin as a few young men around him laughed. The two men from before were there; Sanji's brow furrowed slightly as he tried to remember their names. Johnny and Yosaku? Sanji dismissed the thought as he wondered how Zoro would react to seeing him here if he called out to him.

He didn't want to come off as annoying or clingy, and Zoro _was_ in the middle of class. Sanji chewed his bottom lip as he ran the mental debate and watched the handsome silver haired man at Zoro's side wiped water off his grinning lips and passed Zoro the bottle.

Sanji's skin bristled when Zoro accepted it, drinking from the same bottle as the other man without a seconds' hesitation. Jealousy bubbled in Sanji's chest, watching water slip from the corner of Zoro's mouth and race down his jaw and throat as Zoro chugged the water down.

The owner or the bottle flailed his arms in frustration, trying to grab his bottle back but Zoro held him at bay with a hand to his face as he finished the rest of the bottle. Sanji groaned in a mix of anger and guilt. He didn't have the right or reason to be jealous.

Or did he? Were they dating now? Sanji turned on his heel when he watched Zoro pass the empty bottle to the other man, who was frowning and pulling angrily on Zoro's shirt. Even if Zoro was in fact his boyfriend, he had no reason to be jealous. He was better than that.

Jealousy had, after all, ruined one of his former relationships, and he wasn't about to let that happen to him twice. He was really hoping to get this one to last, if this even was a relationship. The blond made his way up to the dorm, frying himself some fish for lunch and making sure there was plenty for Zoro.

After sealing the fish away to preserve the flavour, Sanji got into the bedroom, picked up his computer and sat down on his bed to browse the internet for the rest of his lunch break. Sanji waited for his stupid computer to finish configuring updates, wondering why it always had to happen when his time online was limited.

Sanji lit himself a cigarette, watching the loading bar slowly fill up. Zoro's bed really looked more comfortable right now. Maybe he should just move over? The blond tapped the side of his computer distractedly, looking at the unmade tangled mess of sheets across the room.

Nah, that was stupid. Zoro's bed was probably still dirty with dry lube, and there was a makeup smudge on the pillow. He shouldn't bother. The welcome screen on his computer finally appeared, updates installed at last. Sanji opened up his browser, choosing the page from his history list and pressing enter.

The pictures from the last photo shoot were indeed incredible. Sanji blew smoke absent-mindedly into the air as he scrolled down the row. He wasn't looking into the camera in any of them. The clothing looked better on him than he'd remembered, tight dress and short skirt showing off the line of his stockings just barely enough for the imagination to take over.

What mostly got Sanji's attention was the look in his eyes. Sanji's gaze was usually averted, looking past the camera and straight at Zoro. The half lidded gaze made his face look soft and alluring, and Sanji almost felt bad for the pain he'd put poor Zoro through in that photo shoot.

He looked REALLY good in those pictures. Sanji couldn't help but grin in satisfaction, leaning back as he lazily scrolled down the page. The comments were rolling in now, a few popping up in real time as Sanji scrolled through them.

_ wow! that dress makes him look amazing!_

_ whelp, better go tell my parents the news, I'm officially gay!_

_ how can anyone have such perfectly long legs?!_

_ à he really should shave them though, that leg hair sorta ruins it._

_ DAT ASS. Like seriously; DAYUMN._

Sanji paused his scrolling, frowning at the comment. He didn't want to shave for this, but he had to admit that the way his hairs were visible through the stockings did take away from the magic a little. He'd have to take it into consideration. Sanji scrolled down a few more comments. The pictures were recently uploaded so there was only a handful more.

_ first!_

Feeling slightly discouraged, Sanji closed the page and stared at the ceiling for a bit. Leg hair grew back; maybe he should shave it off before the next photo shoot? Sanji pulled in his legs and hugged his knees, staring at Zoro's bed, feeling insecure and wondering if he could get Gin to edit the hair out of the pictures.

Before he had to return back to class, Sanji checked the balance on his account, eyes widening slightly when he saw the total number. With Crimin's payment, he'd almost earned enough for a new car for the Baratie. A _better_ car and all within two weeks! As long as Zeff didn't ask how he earned the money, everything was going to go smoothly.

There was a slight chance his old man wouldn't question where he got enough cash for a car... right? Sanji bit his lower lip, that was a problem he'd have to deal with later. He'd probably aslo have to tell Zeff about Zoro at some point.

Sanji closed his computer and tucked it away, cracking his neck and finishing his cigarette before he headed back to school. He wondered if Zoro would check for his pictures during lunch. Did Zoro really need to, now that he had the real thing? Sanji blushed faintly at that, scratching at his cheek awkwardly.

Sanji was usually home first since Zoro spent more time training than anyone else in school. But if the swordsman used his lunch break to surf the internet, he might come back to the apartment early. Sanji could change the sheets on Zoro's bed and maybe even... slip into something more comfortable? Something a little sexier? Just in case Zoro might want to resume what they started this morning.

On the other hand, Zoro didn't always come home at lunch time. Sanji lit himself a cigarette while he walked the short distance between the dorm and campus. Several other people out for a smoke break eyed him as he paused to finish his cigarette; paying them no mind.

If Zoro hadn't seen the pictures when he got home, he'd probably go take a look at them at some point. Sanji wasn't going to stop him. It wouldn't surprise Sanji if the marimo was more than ready for some fun afterwards. It would be a shame to let an opportunity like that go to waste.

Right?

Sanji stubbed out in the large metal ashtray before he jumped the low metal fence that separated the smoking zone from school grounds.

**Right!**

* * *

Not the most exciting chapter I know, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. - I have quite a few prompts requesting Zoro getting a "warm welcome" when he returns home.

Thanks to **MistressHasty** for being the beta for this story!

(if you think I'm not listening to your promts, don't fret, I'm planning on working most of them into the story but I might have to mix them together to make it fit into plot. I have a list of kinks and positions three word pages long and I have ideas for all of them.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Tumblr Fame chapter 13**

* * *

**This chapter contains Mature Content.**

* * *

Despite having it all planned out, Sanji was nervous. He'd never done anything like this in any of his other relationships. Sanji sat and watched the last minutes of class tick away on the large pink clock above the whiteboard, the heart decorated minute hand barely moving under Sanji's intense gaze.

He hadn't been able to do much in class today. Sanji was a little angry at himself for getting so distracted, but after leaving the apartment all tense and aroused, he hadn't expected to be able to accomplish much.

Most of the afternoon class had been spent scribbling down notes absent mindedly while going over his 'plan' to surprise Zoro when he got home. Usually Sanji's 'surprises' for his lovers involved cooking something; usually cake, and have it ready along with a large vase of flowers on the table for the lovely ladies when they visited him.

He had a feeling Zoro wouldn't like a huge bouquet of flowers, and the other man wasn't a fan of sweets in general. Besides; cake would ruin their appetite for dinner, he wasn't going to miss out on dinner two evenings in a row damn it!

The blond bit his pen as he glared at the clock; only ten minutes more. He wasn't sure if he wanted those ten minutes to last forever to try to calm his nerves, or pass already so he could set his plan in action.

He really wanted to make up for running off to class and leaving Zoro to take care of his own problems, even if Sanji had been more than willing to assist. He just HAD to go to class damn it, he already skipped THREE DAYS and Akainu had made it pretty clear that he wasn't about to let him get away with it.

The idea of being expelled from cooking class was enough to make Sanji sick to his stomach. The additional idea of going back home to Zeff after being expelled made Sanji want to scream; and lastly he'd live 6 hours away from Zoro and quite possibly never see him again.

All of those were excellent logical reasons NOT to skip class and have sex with Zoro all day.

It didn't change the fact Sanji wanted to make it up to the other man. He might have made the right decision not to give in but his body didn't agree to his logic, and Sanji was starting to feel terribly sick of being half-erect and craving it all day. His skin was hyper sensitive and the rough texture of his clothing was agitating him.

Sanji's fingers subconsciously slid up to his shoulders, rubbing over the bruise Zoro left with his mouth the night before. The mix of pleasure and pain, combined with the memory of receiving the love bite, threatened to send Sanji into full hardness. DAMN IT! It had been ten minutes until class was out for what felt like HOURS now.

Finally, the sound of Ivankov dismissing class echoed over the room, the shrill voice of his teacher's 'yee-haw' had never sounded so good. Sanji packed in a hurry, shouldering his bag before he made his way out of the class room. Ivankov tried calling something out to him, but Sanji ignored it, half out the door before the teacher could ask again.

Sanji inhaled deeply, ignoring the glances he earned while half running out of the building. This was the plan; he was going to get home and dress up. Sanji felt embarrassed just thinking about it. He was actually planning on putting on a dress and female underwear without a photo shoot. His running slowed to a halt when Sanji's resolve started faltering.

Stopping to sit on the stone fence that enclosed the smoking area, Sanji sighed and lit up a cigarette, resting his head in his palm as he stared at the stub-covered gravel around his feet. What had he been thinking? He was a MAN! He didn't WANT to wear dresses. He shouldn't be making plans to put on female underwear as soon as he got home.

The first drag of cigarette calmed Sanji down and he began putting together all the pieces of his scattered mind, ignoring the dull ache of arousal that had been thrashing at the back of his head all day.

He'd had sex with Zoro. It had been good. Amazing really, and left him feeling more alive and satisfied than sex with anyone else had. So he was bisexual then. Sanji sighed a plume of smoke. Admitting it like this to himself felt good. He'd spent years writing it off as curiosity, something he'd never act on.

Sanji leant his head back and inhaled deep, a curious calm settling over him after years of bottling something this monumental up. He wasn't straight. The heavy load on his conscience and mind, that he'd been carrying ever since he first saw two men kiss at the Baratie as a child, was suddenly eased.

He didn't have to pretend that the idea bothered him anymore. He wouldn't have to rationalize away his attraction to men anymore - his attraction to Zoro. Sanji took a long, calming drag of his cigarette, looking at the burning embers at the tip and he exhaled.

Did this make him less of a man? Sanji's brow furrowed. Since Zoro had sex with him, the swordsman was probably bisexual or gay. It didn't mean ZORO was less of a man, so he guessed that didn't apply to him either. Or did it? He had bottomed after all. Sanji ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Usually when he had a girlfriend, he liked to show her off, flaunt the beauty he had acquired to the world, or more specifically, the staff at the Baratie. He couldn't exactly do that with Zoro, could he? Sure the man was good looking, well-built and healthy, but how would Zeff react if he brought home a guy?

Sanji crushed the cigarette into the ashtray, grumbling under his breath as he jumped off the fence. He wasn't even sure he and Zoro were properly dating and he was already thinking about bringing him home to Zeff? He was being ridiculous.

Right now he should just be focusing on the task at hand. Before last night, it had been months since the last time he had sex. It was a luxury Sanji wasn't going to pass up if he had the chance; it really was no one else's business what he did with his partner at home. He could wear women's clothing if he wanted to. It was his choice, as a man.

Sanji stomped up the stairs, mix of nervousness and excitement rushing through his system. When he opened the door to his dorm room, Sanji peeked inside, half expecting Zoro to be standing by the door, ready to pounce on him. Sadly, his expectations weren't met, as the apartment was empty. Sanji locked the door and kicked off his shoes, heading straight for the bedroom to change the grimy sheets on Zoro's bed.

He stuffed the dirty sheets in the hamper, tucking his skirt into the folds hastily when he noticed it lying innocently on the bathroom floor. When returning to the bedroom, Sanji opened the window and lit himself a cigarette, grabbing the crumpled mess that was yesterday's jacket off the bed and pulling the delicate silk dress from the pocket.

Sanji stood still and ran his fingers through the fabric for a minute; the dark blue dress seemed to flow like water through his hands. He spread the dress out on his bed, looking over to gather the stockings from last night from the floor.

Where were the panties? Sanji frowned and looked around. He could faintly remember Zoro tossing them somewhere in the heat of the moment. He didn't see them anywhere. The blond shrugged and pulled out his drawer to get to his stashed underwear. The other panties were probably too dirty to wear anyway - they had been soaked with pre cum and saliva last night.

The pink ones would have to do, hopefully the lace wouldn't show through the dress. Sanji pulled the panties and garter belt from his drawer. The garter belt was black and wouldn't look awkward with the stockings, not that he was planning wearing that or the panties for long anyway.

Sanji finished his cigarette before he stripped out of his clothes, discarding his boxers and standing naked in the bedroom for a moment, looking himself over. The red marks from Zoro's nails were almost completely faded; the ones on Sanji's hips seemed to be prevailing the longest.

It made sense, he supposed. Zoro had made those when he came. Sanji frowned slightly and traced them as he tried to remember what kind of face Zoro had made. He could remember the way Zoro sounded, but he'd been so absorbed in his own orgasm he, regrettably, hadn't paid too much attention to Zoro's.

The blond bit his lips, angry at himself for being that self-absorbed. He'd MISSED it!

Sanji pulled the pink lace panties on with ease, enjoying the feeling of stretchy, tight fabric on his skin. The lace caressed the shallow claw marks on his hips, and Sanji fixed the fabric so it sat nicely before he moved to put on the garter belt.

This time he wanted to see all the details. Did Zoro grit his teeth or did his jaw go slack? Did his eyes roll back or did he shut them tightly? Sanji felt the tingle of arousal at the thought and he felt the fabric of the panties slip between his butt cheeks at the extra pull from the front.

Sanji sighed and slipped the dress on, the soft fabric feeling better than it had the day before. God he loved silk so much. The dress looked wonderful, and Sanji fixed it over his hips, walking to the bathroom to check himself out. He looked great, even without make up. He fixed his hair absent mindedly before washing a couple of stains from the stockings in the sink before he slipped them on.

Sure he missed the lipstick; it had looked really good on Zoro's skin. Good thing it had been smudge-resistant though, considering that Zoro would have been covered in lipstick if it wasn't. One of these days he'd like to spend some time worshipping Zoro while wearing lipstick just to see how many marks he could leave on Zoro's body before the swordsman woke up to stop him.

Probably plenty, Zoro was a very heavy sleeper.

Sanji made his way back to the bedroom, checking the time. Zoro's classes were probably over, and if the meathead wasn't working out until late, he should be on his way home. Sanji fixed up his stockings, slipping on the heels before he lay down on Zoro's bed, lighting himself another cigarette as he watched the time pass on Zoro's old alarm clock.

The smell of Zoro's pillow was a little less prevalent since he changed the sheets. Sanji stretched lazily on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and remembering last night when he had enjoyed this view, though it had all been a bit blurry with pleasure with Zoro in the foreground. Still, his skin was tingling with anticipation.

Sanji couldn't wait to pay more attention to Zoro this time around; he'd been pretty far gone from all the damn teasing the marimo had done. Sanji frowned, blowing smoke up to the ceiling. If Zoro hadn't driven him insane with all that foreplay, he might have lasted longer. He usually lasted longer than that. Zoro had barely begun when he had been about to burst.

Maybe he should take a little head start and _tap off _a little? Just so he'd last longer and be lucid enough to pay proper attention to Zoro's orgasm. Sanji sat up, looking at the throbbing bulge at the front of the silk dress. He'd been semi hard all morning; he really should just expend this pent up energy before Zoro arrived.

Yeah. That was a good idea. Sanji finished his cigarette, leaning back against the wall and pulling the dress up his hips. Running his fingers gingerly over the lace fabric holding his erection captive, Sanji's breathing started getting heavier, the feeling of the lace rubbing along his flushing skin sending sparks of pleasure up his spine.

He could remember how good it felt when Zoro licked along it last night, the mischievous look in Zoro's eyes when he started dragging his teeth over the fabric. He'd probably been smirking; Sanji's skin flushed and his cheeks started warming up. Sanji's chest was heaving as the feel of silk on his nipples teased him into full hardness and he lazily rubbed along the side of the panties.

Long agile fingers slid under the thin rapidly staining panties with practiced ease, long digits wrapping around the base with familiarity. Sanji knew exactly what he liked and he wasn't going to take too much time with this. He started moving his hand, breath coming out in small pants as he focused on coming before Zoro came home.

Sanji grunted low, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes in concentration. His skin smelled like Zoro and his heart was hammering in his chest, he'd just get off real quick and then wait for Zoro to get home. Not that it would bad if Zoro came home right now, he'd probably be more than willing to help him.

The sound of key's entering the keyhole of the apartment startled Sanji enough to cause his entire body to jolt. The fumble of keys and muffled voice sending trembles of excitement through Sanji's body. Zoro was home! Sanji held his breath as the key turned, small smile on his face as he heard Zoro's voice on the other side.

"-like the one you'll borrow-"

Sanji tensed as the door was unlocked and the sound of multiple footsteps and two additional voices seemed to echo through the apartment. SHIT. ZORO WASN'T ALONE. Sanji's brain was in overdrive, he felt like everything was happening in slow motion.

With his pulse pounding in his head, Sanji jumped off Zoro's bed and into his own, heels clattering on the floor as the front door shut again. Sanji yanked the cover over him to hide his raging erection and the silk dress and panties he was wearing. He pulled the cover over him all the way up to his nose, embarrassment burning him up as he heard Zoro's backpack and multiple pairs of shoes hit the floor.

"Hey! Cook?" Zoro called out and Sanji heard Zoro's shoes hit the floor as the swordsman made his way over to the bedroom, followed by what sounded like a stampede of footsteps. Did Zoro bring the WHOLE school here or something!?

Zoro entered the bedroom with a casual glance around, brow furrowed in confusion when he looked around and didn't notice Sanji right away. Johnny and Yosaku entered the room as well, and Sanji knew he wouldn't be able to avoid detection much longer. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"Don't yell like that, bastard marimo!" Sanji faked a large yawn, pulling the cover down just enough to reveal his mouth. Any more than that and they might see the dress he was wearing. Sanji pouted, frowning at the three men in the room. "I was napping."

Johnny and Yosaku waved awkwardly and Zoro gave him a suspicious arch of his eyebrow before he shrugged and started rummaging through his nightstand. Sanji's cheeks burned and his throat dried up when he noticed the bottle of lubrication sitting on the nightstand, clearly visible for both of the visitors.

Sanji stared at it in horror, glancing over to Zoro and then at the guests. Johnny and Yosaku looked rather awkward, glancing at him and then looking around the bedroom. Sanji really wished they'd wait outside while Zoro found whatever he was looking for.

Zoro suddenly paused for a moment, blinking a few times before looking at his perfectly made and freshly changed bed. Sanji cleared his throat loudly, gesturing to the bottle of lube with a nod of his head. Zoro took a moment before he figured what Sanji was trying to tell him, when he did, he casually flicked the bottle into his drawer with a roll of his eyes.

"SO... cook-aniki." Johnny said awkwardly, "We've heard a lot about you."

Zoro growled warningly from his place on the bed, and the two men tensed slightly. Sanji couldn't help grinning at that, the blush on Zoro's cheeks was priceless.

"Oh? Like what?" Sanji pressed, despite Zoro's annoyed frown at him as the swordsman seemed to give up searching the top drawer and go around looking through the second drawer.

"Just... that you are a really good cook." Yosaku mumbled, clearly put off by Zoro's murderous glare in his direction. Sanji's heart fluttered and he couldn't resist smiling, risking reaching his undressed pale arm out to get his cigarettes, lighting one and rising just slightly in his bed. He probably looked bizarre, but he didn't care.

"Are you sick?" Johnny asked softly, tilting his head and pouting slightly concerned. "Your face is really red."

"Y-yeah." Sanji agreed, sounded like a perfect excuse, "I'll probably feel better after some sleep."

Zoro paused at that, looking up at Sanji with a concerned expression. Clearly the idiot moss brain believed him. Sanji flicked ashes from the cigarettes, avoiding Zoro's subtly worried expression. He really was too damn attractive.

If only he knew the real reason Sanji was all covered up. Sanji bit his lower lip, averting his eyes; he really couldn't afford getting much harder right now. Johnny seemed to be rather concerned about this, judging from the way he looked over to Yosaku and back at him.

"That's no good. Do you want us to go call the school nurse?" Yosaku suggested, almost making Sanji choke on the smoke.

"No! It's... fine! Just a little tired. Mind your own damn business!" Sanji blurted out, he did NOT want Law to come over. Having to remove the cover in front of Yosaku, Johnny and Law would be enough to make him die from embarrassment.

"It IS our business! You're aniki's precious dorm mate! You cook his meals! If you are sick, aniki might get sick!" Johnny said enthusiastically, pulling up his phone and waving it as if it was a bomb. "He can't get sick right before the competition!"

Sanji held his breath as his eyes traced the current object of his distress. That phone. He did NOT need more people coming over. Johnny's hand flailed as he man continued arguing something about cooking and contamination, and Sanji's eyes lingered on the strange thing dangling from corner of the bedroom door.

It took a moment of thinking to realize what it was, and when Sanji DID realize it, his eyes widened and he wanted to throw himself out the window.

THE PANTIES.

The panties were DANGLING from the corner of the door! Hanging there like some sort of perverted decoration! Luckily neither of the men seemed to have noticed and they were both bothering Zoro over something Sanji wasn't paying attention to.

"Just for a minute aniki! We need the number for the school nurse." Johnny said and pulled at Zoro's laptop from under the bed. Sanji tensed up. He didn't WANT the school nurse here! That horribly misogynistic doctor would never let him live it down if he saw him dressed like this!

-AND THERE WERE PANTIES HANGING FROM THE SHITTY DOOR.

"O-oi!" Zoro argued when they opened up his laptop, bringing up his browser. The men began writing something into the line, but Zoro grabbed the computer and yanked it away from them. "I didn't give you permission!"

"It's alright aniki, we're all men here, your porn is probably very high quality!" Yosaku gave Zoro a thumbs up and Johnny grinned.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" the other man added with an enthusiastic nod.

Sanji couldn't help but snigger at that, the awkward expression on Zoro's face was hilarious. Faint pink light reflected off the computer screen and on the wall at Zoro's side, apparently Zoro had hit a button when he yanked the computer away.

Sanji's sniggering stopped instantly, what were the odds? The school home page did share the first three letters of Sanji's page; this was probably why Zoro wanted to computer away from the two men. What other pink web page could Zoro possibly have been visiting?

That was HIS page. His pictures were on display! Sanji shuddered slightly under his cover, Johnny and Yosaku couldn't see that page! Zoro frowned and brought the computer to his face to close the page, eyes falling on the first picture, the picture of Sanji in the dress he as secretly wearing under his cover.

"It's not porn you idiots." Zoro frowned, eyes fixated on the screen as he scrolled through the pictures. "What did you want in my computer anyway?" Zoro placed the computer on his lap, turning to rummage through his third drawer.

"We were going to call the doctor for cook-aniki." Yosaku nodded once, gesturing to Sanji. Zoro looked over, and Sanji jolted slightly under Zoro's intense stare. His mouth dried up and heart fluttered. Oh God if Zoro only knew.

"I really don't need a doctor. It's just a headache." Sanji said cautiously, eyes not leaving Zoro's until the man looked away to rummage through the drawer. "I even took a painkiller. It'll be gone in less than an hour."

"Are you sure?" Johnny pressed, looking thoughtful. "Your face is all red."

"It's because I'm warm." Sanji grimaced slightly, annoyance in his tone as his temper started flaring. "I can call the damn doctor myself if it gets worse!"

Zoro's glance was repeatedly captured by the computer screen and Sanji, eyes flickering between the two as he eventually pulled something from the drawer.

"Found it!" Zoro raised the small portable storage device triumphantly. "I'll clear it and you can borrow it." Zoro plugged the small stick into his computer, eyes lingering on the webpage and by extension the pictures of Sanji.

The blond nuzzled deep into his covers, his erection was returning full force, seeing Zoro scroll reverently through his photos like that. He wished Johnny and Yosaku would leave already. Zoro clicked a few times when the folder popped up, selecting a few files and moving them off the memory stick.

"Here." Zoro passed the small object to Johnny, glancing over to Sanji who rolled his eyes at the whole thing.

"You're a lifesaver!" Johnny sighed, pocketing the thing. "I'll return it as soon as I finish my report."

"You're welcome, now get going." Zoro frowned, closing his computer with a short longing look to the page as he stood up. Sanji could see the tell-tale twitch of arousal in Zoro's shoulders, maybe this whole thing wasn't doomed after all.

"But aniki-"

"You have that report you have to finish and I'm busy." Zoro said sternly, practically ushering the two men out. He left the bedroom with a glance to Sanji, who pointed up. Zoro looked upwards and noticed the panties dangling right above his nose. Zoro's voice dropped almost an octave.

"Besides, the cook has a headache, you guys are really loud." Zoro rumbled, tearing his eyes away from Sanji as he disappeared through the doorway to their room.

"So mean!" Yosaku accused, loudly.

"Mean is fine by me. See you in class tomorrow."

Sanji could hear the two men reluctantly put on their shoes, Sanji's heart was drumming in excitement and he could hear the tension in Zoro's voice, the familiar almost nonchalant tone of Zoro's concealed arousal, as the group of men said their goodbyes.

The front door slammed shut, and Sanji felt it in his entire being. The sound rattled his nerves and the rapid sound of Zoro making his way to their room filled the small apartment.

"Cook, do you really have a headache or is this because your new pictures are online?" Zoro questioned as he entered the room, reaching up and yanking the panties off the door. Sanji swallowed thickly, confidence rising at the husky tone in Zoro's voice.

"You're a shitty bastard, did you know that?" Sanji groused, heart thundering in his chest with excitement as he watched Zoro look at him in confusion. "You really should let me know when you're bringing people over."

"I didn't want to bring them, they followed me!" Zoro huffed in annoyance as he rubbed his temples tiredly, still fisting the tangled black fabric of the panties. Sanji stuck a foot from under the covers teasingly, sleek heels and stockings capturing Zoro's attention instantly.

"You need to warn me next time." Sanji grinned, wondering how on earth his voice had managed to get so sultry. "I wasn't dressed for company." Sanji smirked as he withdrew his leg back into the confines of his cover, Zoro's wide eyes snapping up to his face when he was robbed of the view of sleek shoes with the thick black high heel.

Confidence fuelled by Zoro's almost dumbstruck expression, Sanji spread his legs under the cover, sitting halfway up and leaning on his arm. The blond sighed in fake apathy as he grabbed the corner of the cover in a firm grip.

"You completely ruined the surprise." Sanji said with a grin, yanking the cover off in one sweep movement.

"Welcome home Marimo."

Zoro's jaw dropped. There was no better word to explain what happened in Zoro's face when the cover settled at Sanji's side. The blond felt beyond sexy, Zoro's stare feeling like fire on his skin when the swordsman's eyes trailed over Sanji's body.

Down the pooling silk at his chest that exposed a long thick line of chest and stomach and all of his shoulders. Eyes lingered at Sanji's hips for just a second before Zoro's gaze fell between Sanji's sinfully spread legs. Pink lace panties straining to hold Sanji's erection in place, the member throbbing at the attention Zoro was paying it.

Sanji shifted slightly in his seat, bringing one of his legs over the side of the bed and tapping his high heeled shoe on the floor impatiently. Legs spread invitingly as he lit himself a cigarette.

Zoro's body finally seemed to respond, tense muscles easing into the most predatory walk Sanji had ever seen. The swordsman's darkened eyes held Sanji's as he made his way over, but Sanji raised his leg from his sheets, showing off his flexibility and planted it firmly in Zoro's chest to stop him. One leg on the floor, the other raised to Zoro's chest, leaving Sanji's legs spread scandalously.

"First, get your computer." Sanji gestured to the purring machine on the opposite bed. "Look over the pictures properly and tell me which one is your favorite."

Shudders travelled down Zoro's back at the command, annoyance on his face as he tried moving Sanji's leg out of the way to pounce him. Sanji didn't react, taking a long lazy drag of his cigarette; eyes glazed over with arousal as he watched the other man practically break down with need.

"Go on. I want to know what picture is your favorite." Sanji had no idea where this confidence came from; this feeling of power, being able to play around with the man and tease him to his boiling point. Seeing the effect his voice had on Zoro's skin, Sanji moved his high heeled shoe lower, dragging the sole over the curves of Zoro's abdominals.

"D..damn bastard." Zoro took a step back, frowning at Sanji as the blond casually crossed his legs, watching Zoro with interest as the man made his way over to his bed, picking up his computer. The screen was brought into alertness with a flick of Zoro's finger, and Sanji reclined on the bed as he watched Zoro scroll down the page.

It was a moment of intense silence, Zoro's eyes travelled hungrily from one picture to another, lingering on places and detail when he brought them up with the zoom feature. Sanji squirmed slightly, watching the twitches in Zoro's face and the way his breath grew labored with arousal.

Sanji was extremely hard, lace was burning against his throbbing erection as he watched Zoro's shoulders relax and lips part slightly. Sanji bit at his lower lip, wondering if it had been a bad idea to ask Zoro to do something other than fuck him.

The blond was getting impatient, and the way Zoro was reverently zooming in on every detail and taking his time looking at each picture, Sanji wasn't sure he'd be able to wait much longer. He wanted Zoro now, but he didn't want to lose this game he'd started.

Just when Sanji was about to ask Zoro to get over here and fuck him already, the swordsman sat up properly, turning the computer to Sanji from across the room.

"This one is my favorite." Zoro grunted in a husky drone, his voice rich and thick with lust. He could have said anything at that moment, and Sanji's hips would have buckled. The blond held back a groan, the words hanging in the air and threatening to drive him inside with want. Sanji forced himself to look away from Zoro's hypnotically aroused gaze and look at the screen.

Strangely, Zoro had pressed "maximize" and zoomed in on the top half of the picture, making it look very modest as Sanji's upper torso tilted to the camera. It was the last picture, the one where he was smiling to Zoro past the camera.

"Fuck, you are such a huge sap." Sanji whined softly, blush creeping up his face as he covered his face with his free hand, biting his lower lip trying to keep from laughing like an idiot. He barely could as soft, embarrassed chuckles escaped his lips before he looked over at Zoro.

"You asked for my favorite." Zoro droned in annoyance, eyeing Sanji as he closed his computer and placed it aside. Sanji tried to fight back the smile, uncrossing his legs slowly as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"I did." Sanji blew smoke into the air, hearing the soft growl of Zoro's patience wearing thin from across the room. He could SEE the strain in Zoro's body as the swordsman held onto his own knees, knuckles white and chest rising and falling in heavy labored breaths.

"Bring the lube over here." Sanji said softly, and Zoro's body seemed to jolt into awareness from the order. The swordsman yanked the drawer open with enough force to tear the front off by the handle, its contents scattering across the floor.

Sanji laughed softly in aroused amusement. Zoro tossed the front of the drawer casually to the side, getting to his feet. Sanji watched the bottle of lubricant roll across the floor until Zoro snatched it as he practically threw himself to his knees in front of Sanji's parted legs. Sanji's breath hitched, cigarette forgotten between his fingers as Zoro ran his hands over the skin exposed above Sanji's stockings.

Zoro leant over him on the bed - hot, angry kisses demanding Sanji's tongue to join his as he grunted in appreciation. Sanji's groan was muffled between their lips, mind wiped clean with Zoro's demanding onslaught to his lips. When the swordsman pulled back and settled to his knees, his grip on Sanji's thighs eased and the blond leant back.

The blond sighed in pleasure; he could just melt into those hands. The rough, calloused fingers teasing the skin on the inside of his thighs felt divine. Sanji's hips buckled against the touch, shoulder blades sinking back against the wall as his hair fanned messily over the yellowing wallpaper.

Zoro tore his dark eyes from Sanji's arousal, up to Sanji's face. Sanji groaned softly in approval, urging Zoro to get to business by hooking a stocking clad leg over Zoro's shoulder and pulling him closer with a heel between the shoulder blades.

"You ruined my day you know." Sanji said softly, half lidded eyes resting on Zoro's face as he tilted his head lazily, taking a long erotic drag of his cigarette. "I couldn't think about anything but sex all day in class. How am I supposed to take notes like that?"

Zoro's entire body jerked, Sanji felt it as his leg moved along with him, muscles in Zoro's back tensing enough for him to feel the shift under his heel.

"Perverted... bastard." Zoro growled low, running his hands up Sanji's thighs until his fingers hooked on the silk of the dress. He pushed the fabric up Sanji's stomach, fingers lingering on his hips and tracing the marks he left last night.

Sanji blew smoke towards the green hair of the man, watching as Zoro licked at his confined erection. Sanji hissed in pleasure when the hot, warm tongue rubbed against his arousal, arching his back slightly when Zoro sucked at the tip through the fabric.

"Fuck... Zoro..." Sanji groaned, hand trembling as he brought his half-finished cigarette to his lips. He struggled to take a drag of it. Zoro had apparently decided to make Sanji lose his mind with his teasing. Sanji shakily inhaled the smoke, groaning in pleasure as Zoro's hands ran along the edge of the panties, the pink fabric slowly soaking with saliva.

In a flash, Zoro's fingers were inside the streaky cloth, pink frills contrasting with Zoro's rough, tanned hands deliciously as the man hooked his index fingers along the top elastic. With a simple come hither motion of his fingers, the fabric peeled away from Sanji's hips, dragging down until they snagged on his garter belt.

Sanji reached down to undo the clasp on his garter belt, exhaling smoke with a shaking breath and a soft moan. Zoro's hands caught Sanji's, pushing his hands away from the silver clasp as the swordsman leant over the underwear and licked along Sanji's freshly freed erection.

"OHSHIT." Sanji gasped as Zoro's tongue sent a flash of white hot pleasure through his system. Sanji's knees buckled, the leg wrapped around Zoro's shoulder pulling the swordsman closer until Zoro's face was flushed against Sanji's throbbing arousal.

The swordsman didn't seem to mind, playful smirk dancing across his features as he licked at the trail of pre cum staining his cheek. Sanji was sure he was about to die from blood loss. All his blood was in his dick, he didn't understand why his heart was even bothering to beat like crazy.

With a shaky suck of his cigarette, Sanji tried to distract himself from the fact that Zoro just took his erection into his mouth. The man seemed to appreciate Sanji's taste; a soft, vibrating grunt shattering Sanji's senses as the swordsman slowly worked his lips up and down Sanji's length. Sanji exhaled with a moan, free hand reaching out to Zoro's head, fingers buried in Zoro's hair as his hand rose and fell with the rhythmic bobbing motion.

"FuckZoro...yesss..." Sanji moaned, sliding further down the wall with a bite of his lower lip. Zoro's tongue was working wonders, slowly undoing all of Sanji's thought as it swiveled and stroked. Occasionally, Zoro would suck just the tip of Sanji's arousal, sending a tremor down his back. Even better were the sporadic times Zoro would drag his teeth across the skin.

Sanji rolled his head back and blew a long drag of smoke into the air as he felt a strange warm sensation come over him. Something rubbed against the tip of his erection, followed by sudden tightness and Sanji's grip on Zoro's short green hair tightened as he realized what he just felt. That was the back of Zoro's throat.

The realization alone was enough to rip a needy moan from Sanji's throat, body trembling as the swordsman swallowed around him again. How the fuck could Zoro be this good at this? Sanji let a low whine escape his throat, looking down at Zoro as the swordsman chuckled around the blonde's member.

If there was one mental image Sanji could hold onto forever, this would be it. Zoro's mouth wrapped around the base of Sanji's cock, eyes slightly lidded and soft amused smirk on his face as he looked teasingly up at Sanji.

How could Zoro look so dominating with his mouth full of cock?

Sanji's hips jerked in arousal as he killed his cigarette in the overflowing ashtray on his nightstand. Zoro's hands held his hips down firmly enough to prevent Sanji from choking him by accident.

"Zoro... I'm gonna come..." Sanji breathed desperately, grip tightening on Zoro's hair as he tried to guide the man off his erection. Zoro simply chuckled, sucking harder as he reached out for the bottle of lubrication besides Sanji's thigh.

"I'm seriously going to-" Sanji arched his back, moaning as he gave into sensation. The sound of the bottle cap sending a shudder down his back. Fuck this was amazing. Sanji's free hand fisted the sheets, the other pulling Zoro's hair demandingly.

Slick fingers ran against Sanji's entrance, and the cold tingle of lubricant caused Sanji's breath to hitch softly. Fuck he wanted this so bad. The feeling of thick calloused fingers entering Sanji's body became too much, and the blond came in Zoro's mouth with a breathy gasp of his lover's name.

"Z-Zoro!" Sanji felt himself unravel, the pressure eased and his body relaxed. Zoro's fingers slid inside in a single, slick movement. Sanji panted and clung to the sheets, watching through the pleasured haze as Zoro pulled back, swallowing thickly before licking his lips. Sanji trembled at the sight.

Zoro's fingers parted and stretched Sanji's body, flushed lips kissing and biting trails along the inside of Sanji's thigh encouragingly. The sensations slowly brought Sanji´s spent member back to full attention. The blond moaned loudly, body hyper sensitive and tingling with a mix of tension and post-orgasmic bliss. Zoro's fingers started moving in and out as the swordsman undid his belt.

Zoro looked about ready to combust, trying to get his pants off with one hand. His other hand was moving faster, three fingers sliding in and out of Sanji's body fast enough to leave the blond breathlessly moaning and clutching onto the bed in desperation. The fingers felt good, brushing right up against the prostate but never hitting it. It was a painful kind of pleasure, just enough to tease and keep Sanji teetering on the edge.

Sanji needed something more, his body was screaming out for it, to be filled and stretched properly. The constant teasing was going to drive him insane, and Sanji wasn't going to have any of that. As soon as he heard Zoro's pants crumple against the floor, he sat up. Shifting the balance to the leg on Zoro's shoulder and pushing the swordsman away.

Zoro's hand withdrew from Sanji's body when the blond moved. His other leg rose to Zoro's other shoulder before Sanji rolled his hips forward with a seductive thrust, strong legs pushing Zoro backwards as Sanji shifted his weight and Zoro fell to the floor.

"I'm going to ride you." Sanji straddled Zoro's shoulders, sliding down the man's stomach with a slow, deliberate motion, watching Zoro stare up at him in amazement. The blond arched his back as he looked over his shoulder, eyeing Zoro's throbbing erection greedily as he reached for the lubrication and coated it with a teasing rub of the rigid length.

Unable to spread his legs properly across Zoro's hips because of the panties, Sanji undid the clasps on his stockings and slid the underwear off with lube stained fingers, throwing them aside casually as he sucked and kissed at Zoro's thundering pulse. Zoro's mouth was hanging open; harsh, lustful breaths hitched perfectly when Sanji gingerly aligned himself and, with a long wanting moan, lowered himself onto Zoro.

"AAhhnnnssshit..." Zoro groaned in pleasure, back arching as Sanji sank down slowly, enjoying the feeling of the hot flesh against his insides. Sanji could feel the stretching and cold of the lubrication against places he'd been itching to feel all morning.

As soon as Sanji was fully seated, he took a deep inhale to calm himself, the slight discomfort of Zoro's thickness fading slowly. He really wanted Zoro naked. He knew he himself was still wearing the silk dress and stockings, even still wearing the heels, but what was more important right now was getting Zoro naked. It was extremely important.

"Take off your shirt." Sanji practically hissed, rolling his hips seductively and forcing Zoro's to buck. He ran his fingers along the skin underneath, pushing the fabric off Zoro's abdominals and chest until the swordsman gave in and sat up enough to pull the shirt off his body. Sanji licked his lips in appreciation, and started moving.

Zoro's hands flew to Sanji's thighs, tangling with the top of his stockings, fingertips sinking into soft flesh when Sanji's body slowly rose above him. Guiding, but not controlling, Sanji moaned at the sensation and warmth of Zoro's hands on his skin as he trembled with excitement for the pleasure that was about to come.

Letting out a small, shuddering breath, Sanji let his weight drop down to Zoro's hips. Calloused fingers clawed at the nylon stockings, tearing them slightly as Zoro arched his back, eagerly pushing himself up to meet Sanji's body. The blond almost fell forward from the force, hands sinking onto Zoro's chest as he caught himself on the other man's body.

"So deep…" Sanji moaned erotically, already raising his hips as he arched his back in pleasure. Zoro's hips sank back to the floor, the swordsman's heartbeat rapid under Sanji's hands. Blunt, calloused fingers moved to Sanji's hips in eagerness to pull him down, crossing the red trails and clawing strange pattern into Sanji's skin.

"F…fuck… "Zoro groaned when Sanji dropped his weight again, the blond using his strong legs and gravity to set a slow, deep pace. The stockings slid down to Sanji's knees, pooling on the floor. Zoro's hips driving up to meet Sanji each time, and each time their hips connected Sanji let out a gratified gasp of pleasure.

It was a good thing Sanji had already come once; he wouldn't have wanted to miss this for anything. Zoro's skin was flushed and glistening with sweat, brow furrowed in a delicious mix of concentration and pleasure, jaw slack in amazement as he stared mesmerized at Sanji from the floor.

The attention on Sanji's skin tingled, and the blond couldn't help grinding his hips down, milking a breathy curse and a long pained groan from Zoro. The swordsman grit his teeth and arched his back into Sanji's body, abdominals flexing and twitching under Sanji's hands in exertion. It looked so sexy, Sanji moaned low and arched his back, raising his arms in the air and gyrating his hips sensually.

"Ohshit…" Zoro gasped as Sanji closed his eyes, focusing on moving his hips in rhythm with Zoro's grinding movements. Zoro's hands slid up Sanji's hips, fingers pulling desperately at the fabric of the dress and garter belt.

Sanji shifted slightly on Zoro's lap, and his entire body tensed up in pleasure when the new angle brushed against his prostate. Zoro let out a long, loud string of curses and gasped as Sanji tightened around him, threatening to rip the dress Sanji loved so much off his body.

"Z-Zoro!" Sanji gasped for breath, all the oxygen in his lungs robbed by the sudden wave of overwhelming pleasure. A sharp, pleasured breath was sucked in through Sanji's teeth as the blond pulled at his tousled hair, raising his hips again and angling them in a way that hit his sweet spot directly.

Jolts of pleasure travelled up Sanji's spine and exploded like fireworks in his brain each time his hips connected with Zoro's. Loud, obscene sounds of flesh on flesh ringing in his ears as the blond panted loudly, unable to look away from Zoro's increasingly erotic expression.

White was flashing before Sanji's eyes with each increasingly frantic thrust, threatening to send him over the edge. He wasn't going to let that happen, not until he saw Zoro's face. He'd have to prevent it somehow. Find a way to last just a little longer… or make Zoro come sooner.

Sanji inhaled deeply, grabbing Zoro's wrists for support as he focused on the clenching and unclenching of his muscles as he moved. He could feel them straining when Zoro hit his prostate, it sent chills up his spine and it caused Zoro make those sinfully hot rumbling sounds.

Sanji bit his lower lip, running his fingernails over Zoro's forearms and watching the fabric of his silken dress stretch slightly. He wasn't exactly an experienced man in this area, but what if he tried keeping his muscles clenched for a little longer and-

"OHFUCK -SANJI!" Zoro tossed his head back with a loud grunt as his back arched high in pleasure, causing Sanji to fall forward onto Zoro's chest. The blond grumbled in annoyance at the sudden change of position, but the hot sweat-slick flesh of Zoro's neck was on full display, and the blond couldn't resist sucking at it.

Sanji started moving back and forth, his half bare torso and sweat-stained silk dress sliding along Zoro's chest as the blond rocked his hips back into Zoro's arousal; making sure to put his newfound set of skills in the bedroom to good use. Sanji ensured he switched it up; occasionally relaxing as he impaled himself on the length, allowing for new depths before clenching as he pulled away.

"Z…Zoro… " Sanji moaned into Zoro's skin, mixing his exercises up to keep his lover guessing, sucking greedily on Zoro's neck and jaw line as the swordsman bucked against him, thrusting into him and grinding against Sanji's prostate hard enough for the blond to see stars.

"Fuck… I'm coming…" Zoro panted low, teeth clenched and eyes closed as he arched into the floor. Sanji's body shuddered in ecstasy, he really couldn't take much more of this himself either. Zoro's hands ran up Sanji's thighs, sliding up past his ass and dragging his nails over Sanji's exposed back.

The additional sensation of Zoro's fingers dragging trails along Sanji's tense and sweat covered back was too much. Sanji squirmed in pleasure, clinging to Zoro's shoulders and breathing hard into his neck as he felt Zoro's body tense against him.

"Saaanji…." Zoro growled and threw his head back with rapture. Sanji's body shuddered in bliss at the sight. Zoro's expression was absolutely perfect. Hands on Sanji's back moved down to pale hips and held him still as the swordsman rode out his orgasm with a few frantic thrusts into Sanji's body.

The friction between them as Sanji's body jolted against Zoro with each thrust was maddening and the feeling of Zoro filling him to the brim wiped all coherent thought from Sanji. The blond muffled his scream against Zoro's shoulder, biting down as he came between them.

Pleasure lingered in Sanji's muscles and clouded his mind as he felt Zoro's body go slack under him. Zoro's vice like grip on his hips eased, fingers apologetically tracing the fresh marks as Sanji lay sprawled out on top of Zoro. Both of them focused on breathing; the thundering sound of Zoro's heartbeat matching Sanji's own.

"The floor is cold…" Zoro groused, his voice husky with orgasm. "Let's move to the bed-"

"No." Sanji pushed himself off the swordsman sitting up just enough to reach over to his cigarettes. "I'm going to clean off and make dinner. I don't have time for your damn _cuddles_." Sanji wiped off as he lit up a cigarette. His dress was stained with cum and sweat, he had no idea if dry cleaners could even get that out.

Sanji sighed as he sat on Zoro's stomach, feeling cum drip from his body and watching the mess he'd made on the other man's torso. He shrugged casually, tracing a raw looking bite marks on Zoro's shoulder.

"Come on, just for a little while?" Zoro's brow furrowed in disappointment as Sanji slipped out of the high heels, kicking them across the room carelessly before rolling over to lay on the floor beside Zoro. He slid the stockings off and took a long drag of his cigarette, moaning low in appreciation as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Last time I joined you for a 'nap', I slept for over ten hours." Sanji frowned, crossing his arms petulantly when Zoro pulled him closer, kissing the back of his neck. It felt good, but Sanji was getting hungry. He wouldn't let Zoro trick him into cuddling.

A loud growl of Zoro's stomach broke the silence awkwardly, and Sanji burst out laughing.

"Oi! Don't laugh-" Zoro huffed into Sanji's ear, but the blond was already laughing hard enough to snort inelegantly, tears staining his eyes. He felt so good even if his abdominals were straining from the combined effort of laughter and sex. He might be covered in cum and sweat, his hair was a mess and he smelled like Zoro and lubricant, but DAMN was he happy.

"I'll go clean up and make us some dinner." Sanji managed to snort out between chuckles, turning around on the floor to grin widely at Zoro's sulking, disapproving expression. "When we've eaten, we can go to bed."

"And tomorrow; when you get up," Zoro's eyes narrowed dangerously, "will you wake me?"

"I can try." Sanji blew smoke into the air, still trapped in Zoro's arms. The blond smirked teasingly against Zoro's lips. "But if you don't wake up, you have no one to blame but yourself."

"You are an evil bastard." Zoro groaned as he kissed Sanji softly, sighing into his lips.

"You're just a stupid moss-brain." Sanji kissed back, slipping out of Zoro's arms the second the man relaxed into the kiss and running for his life to the bathroom to get himself into a state fit for cooking. He threw himself on the abused bathroom door, grinning widely as he locked it just in time to hear Zoro scramble to his feet.

"O-OI! Don't RUN AWAY!"

* * *

Thanks to **MistressHasty** for being the beta for this story! I apologize to her neighbors for all the fangirl noise.

I mixed together a few prompts to make this one, I just had to write Johnny and Yosaku in there as soon as they were requested. *evil cackles*


	14. Chapter 14

**Tumblr fame Chapter 14**

* * *

"Zoro?" Sanji hummed into the swordsman's jawline, tracing the valley between the man's abs with a finger as he tried to wake the man who had so recently become his lover, or at least bedmate. "Don't ignore me bastard, you wanted me to wake you."

Sanji yawned, his back straining as he moved in the much too small bed. The only way they could both fit in Zoro's bed was with one of them wrapped around or spread on top of the others. Neither had complained so far, and Sanji had no qualms about sleeping half on top of Zoro.

The man's body was exceedingly warm and inviting, almost so warm Sanji barely bothered putting on a cover. He probably wouldn't need one in the summer. If Zoro was warm enough in December he'd probably be unbearable in summer.

If they would still be dating then_._ Sanji nuzzled closer, wiping dry cum off Zoro's abs and belly button absent mindedly. They had been… dating? For almost a week now? Sanji assumed they were dating, but he didn't want to mention it if Zoro didn't feel the same. It would be awkward and hurt a LOT if Zoro only assumed this was a physical thing.

Allowing himself to daydream, Sanji stared absent mindedly at Zoro's snoring face. If he was dating Zoro, he had a few months before it all started going sour. His relationships usually did end within a few months. He didn't know what he was doing wrong and it agitated him.

The lovely ladies were of course never at fault. He was lucky they had allowed him to be in their life for that long. Sanji poked Zoro's nose, blocking one nostril playfully until Zoro's brow furrowed slightly and his snores started to whistle slightly on the exhale.

Zoro was different though. It wasn't just the whole gender thing. It was also the fact that Sanji had known this bastard for almost half a year now. They'd lived together for almost 5 months, from the start of august until the middle of December. Sanji was horrible at being "just friends" with girls, he wasn't born to be friends with ladies; he was born to love the ladies!

So he had never managed to have a female friend he could start dating. Zoro hadn't exactly been his FRIEND though; they had fought more than anyone Sanji had ever met. But it was never serious, no one had been hurt. Well maybe it hurt a little when Zoro called him out on his eyebrows. It wasn't his fault he was born with it.

Zoro moved, wrapping his arm around Sanji'S waist and pulling him closer, snoring loudly and turning in the bed. Sanji allowed the bastard to cuddle him for a bit. They still had ten more minutes of snoozing before Sanji started getting late. The blond sighed, wondering when Zoro had stopped being his annoying roommate and become, well, Zoro.

"Marimo." Sanji sighed, grabbing Zoro's cheek and pulling on it. "Ma-ri-mo." Sanji started pulling on Zoro's face, amused by the silly expressions Zoro made while being roused from sleep. Chuckling to himself, Sanji placed a soft kiss on Zoro's parted drool stained lips. "I'm going to take a shower. If you want to join, you need to wake up."

Zoro didn't respond. Sanji sighed slightly in disappointment, prying himself free of Zoro's grip and slipping out of the bed. He didn't get tangled this time, somehow managing to roll of the edge and standing up in one sweep movement.

Picking his outfit for the day, Sanji yawned again, glancing longingly over to Zoro and the warm covers before he made his way to the bathroom with a sigh. He made his way to the shower, tossing his clean clothes on the sink basin before he pulled the silk dress he'd stupidly decided to sleep in over his head.

It was probably destroyed; such a shame. Sanji had to admit it was bitter sweet that it had been free. He might be able to send it to the cleaners; he wasn't planning on wearing it for anything other than sex with Zoro anyway. The marimo probably wouldn't notice a couple of cum-stains here and there.

He didn't regret it for a second though. Yesterday's sex had been extremely satisfying. Sanji ran fingers over the new claw marks, silently hoping he'd have some on his hips every single day from now on. It was stupid, he knew, but the way they subtly crossed and tangled up made him feel wanted.

Something about the fact that Zoro had felt so good he'd been clawing at Sanji's skin in a desperate need for outlet set Sanji's skin on fire. Damn it, he was getting hard. Maybe he should forcibly wake Zoro up? Turning around in the mirror to inspect his back, Sanji bit his lower lip and trailed a finger across a dark red mark on his lower back.

No, it would just be better to take a shower and get off himself. He really shouldn't wake Zoro up for such petty things; he hadn't woken any of his lovely ladies up for such a selfish reason before. Sanji hummed to himself, giving the water a few seconds to get properly warm before he stepped under the spray.

The water felt really good on his skin. It washed away the aches and pains in his muscles. It had really been a workout to ride Zoro yesterday, clenching and straining muscles inside him that he'd never thought about training before. He might have to start using these muscles more actively; Zoro's cross-eyed-with-pleasure look was really something else.

Sanji sighed to himself, running his fingers down his body and down to his semi-hard erection. It probably wouldn't take long to get this one off. Just thinking about the way Zoro sounded last night would be more than enough.

Fingers brushed along the base, water soaking the flesh as Sanji took himself in a firm grip, trying to conjure up the mental image of Zoro sucking him off last night. The memory sent shudders down Sanji's back, and his hand started moving slowly.

The bathroom door flung up, creaking on the abused hinges loudly enough for Sanji to jolt and turn in the shower. He forgot to lock the door. Zoro yawned tiredly, entering the bathroom and focusing his sleep drunken eyes on Sanji.

"Zoro-" Sanji frowned, if the bastard didn't wake up when he tried to wake him, he had no right to complain about Sanji not keeping his word. "Don't barge in like that, you didn't get your stupid ass out of bed on time so you don't have any reason to-".

The blond trailed off as the marimo staggered into the bathroom, fumbling into the shower with the same dazed expression as he entered the spray. Sanji watched green hair slick back with water, droplets running down Zoro's face and jaw as the man came closer with each stumbling step.

Zoro didn't say anything, eyes half lidded and hazy as he pinned the blond up against the shower wall with his body, Sanji's back sliding against the cold tiles when Zoro's lips caught his own. The kiss was lazy and clumsy, lips sucking at excess water and drinking it down as they stood under the heat of the spray.

Sanji moaned softly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Zoro's waist as the man sleepily worked his way into Sanji's mouth and groaned softly. There was no edge or demand in the kiss. It was sloppy and half-smiling, and tasted like shitty morning breath and warm water.

"You taste bad you bastard-" Sanji gasped into the shower spray, squirming against the other man who was resting his forehead on Sanji's shoulder, breath cold on the pool of water in the indent of Sanji's collarbone. Zoro's body lurched forward, pressing Sanji tightly against the wall.

Sanji closed his eyes and waited for the kissing to continue, but instead he got inelegant snoring and an occasional watery gurgle.

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP WHILE STANDING!" Sanji yelled, shaking Zoro until the man jolted awake, eyes wide in surprise for a second as the green haired man seemed to take in their surroundings. The idiot even looked up at the shower head. Sanji worried the stupid bastard would drown himself.

"Ah. You're naked." Zoro pointed out in a sleepy drawl. Was the man always so observant while half asleep? They did sleep almost 9 hours. There was no way Zoro could still be tired.

"Yes. People are naked when showering, idiot." Sanji grumbled, rolling his eyes while lamenting the fact that he was stuck in this damn emotional… mess, with Zoro of all people.

"Excellent." Zoro yawned, blinking a few times and sleepily wiping water from his soaked half-asleep face. He seemed a little more alert now; slow, heavy blinking as he steadied his gaze on Sanji, lopsided smile causing one side of his face to wrinkle slightly at the corner of his mouth.

Sanji's heart fluttered at the sight, almost painfully hard too. He let out a soft groan, not sure what he wanted to do. Did he want to slide down to the bottom of the shower while covering his face in desperation over how fucking hard he was falling? Or did he want to tell Zoro to stop smiling like an idiot, he was going to get wrinkles and his face would be forever asymmetrical.

"You'll be a stupid looking geezer one day." Sanji mumbled, leaning backwards in an attempt to avoid Zoro's sleepy kisses. His half-hearted, minimum efforts proved futile as warm lips pressed against his for a few seconds before pulling back and trailing down his chin.

Zoro licked and drank the water at Sanji's jawline, sucking down at all angles where water was pooling off. Rough, warm hands slowly moved down Sanji's chest and then towards his hips. Calloused fingers ran along the red marks apologetically, attempting to soothe them as the swordsman kissed at the pale skin of the blonde's neck.

This wasn't how Sanji had fantasized about showering with Zoro. This wasn't bad at all, but there were a few things that could be better. Such as their positions; Sanji was facing the wrong way, Zoro really should be behind him. Not that he minded the sleepy gentleness Zoro was showing.

Zoro's hand finally reached Sanji's lower abdomen, fingers sliding down to the base of Sanji's fully erect member. The blond bit at his lower lip while sliding his arms up the man's torso to hold into Zoro's shoulders; feeling another person's hand on his erection felt really different. The angle was completely new, and the texture of Zoro's hand was coarser than his own.

Another sleepy kiss was planted at Sanji's shoulder, just before the man started slowly moving his hand. Sanji breathed out in relief, leaning his head back and enjoying the feeling of warm water hitting his face. It was a good excuse to keep his eyes closed.

It was probably better if they didn't do the stuff Sanji had been fantasizing about every single shower since that day. He _did_ have to walk and stand a lot today , it would just be inconvenient. This was fine. This was enough. For now.

The pressure was starting to build and Sanji's breathing was getting heavier. The feel of skin pulling back and the occasional splash of warm water at the tip of his erection was shutting down all of Sanji's other senses. Breathing had become a chore, a stupid detail he really shouldn't have to worry about. Why didn't Zoro move his hand faster damn it!

"Zoro…" Sanji breathed softly through the stream of water, drops slipping into his mouth when he formed the "o" of the other man's name. His free hand slid down Zoro' body, eyes opening slightly as he eyed Zoro's fully erect member with slight trepidation. He could do this; it was just like jerking himself off, just for Zoro instead.

Trying to gather his wits, he ran his fingers gingerly across the length. Feeling Zoro shudder under his hand boosted his confidence enough for him to wrap his fingers wholly around it. It probably wasn't as good as Zoro's hand since his skin was smoother and his fingers were thinner. He'd just have to focus, do his best. No one had ever given him a hand-job before, or a blow job for that matter.

He'd never allow a lovely lady to tire themselves out with something that they didn't enjoy themselves!

"S-stupid moss-head" Sanji mumbled under his breath, Zoro was introducing way too many new things into his life in such a short span of time. If this kept up, Sanji would be wearing leather and have the man on a collar before summer. Sanji shuddered at the idea; it really shouldn't be this appealing.

Zoro's hand was doing something wonderful, the pressure was perfect at the base and the way the pad of his thumb pressed along the base of the head was making Sanji weak in the knees. He felt like he was melting into Zoro's hand, clinging to his shoulder for support as he tried to replicate the pleasure Zoro was giving him on the other man's body.

The way Zoro's breathing was getting heavier made Sanji assume that the other man liked what he was doing. It was different to stroke from the angle, Sanji tried sliding the heel of his palm along the tip, pulling the skin back and forth with his fingers while keeping the pressure. Zoro groaned into his shoulder, hips sleepily buckling against him in approval.

Sanji's eyes widened slightly, water dripping off his blond hair and falling off the edge of his eyelashes in thick heavy streams. Zoro was lazily rubbing against the head, smearing pre-cum along it and pressing a calloused finger against the weeping slit.

"Ah..shit… Zoro…" The blond mumbled, buckling into Zoro's hand to get more of the pressure. It felt amazing, and an innocent slip of Zoro's thumb across the slit of Sanji's erection caused the blond to jolt in rapture, sucking a pleasured breathe through his teeth as his grip on Zoro's erection accidentally tightened.

"S-shi-aahh…" Zoro growled, stumbling forward and catching himself on the wall behind Sanji with a loud smack of his hand. Sanji swallowed thickly, loosening his vice like grip apologetically. Fuck. He messed up. Sanji started withdrawing his hand, feeling embarrassed and mad at himself for hurting Zoro like that.

"I'm sorry- I didn't-" Sanji mumbled, looking up at his lover's face. Zoro's lips were parted and eyes closed, brow furrowed in pleasure as his soaked hand clawed feebly at the slick tiles. His movements weren't sleep drunken anymore; Zoro's body language was slow and pleasure-hazed

"D-don't stop." Zoro growled low into Sanji's ear, buckling against his hand. Sanji let out a shuddering breath, kissing at Zoro's neck as he brought his hand back, wrapping his fingers around it a little tighter this time. The marimo's body tensed against him, breath coming out as soft moans when Sanji began moving his hand.

Zoro seemed to like it, so Sanji kept the pressure tight around it, rubbing the heel of his palm along the underside of the head while squeezing at the base with his fingers. Zoro grit his teeth, rough hand moving faster on Sanji's member, the relentless onslaught of sensation threatening to pull Sanji apart.

"F-fuck… Zoro…" Sanji breathed softly into the nape of Zoro's neck, biting down on the soaked skin in an attempt to keep himself from coming a little longer. Zoro hissed in approval at the bite, panting against Sanji's skin as he seemed to have finally woken up..

"Sanji …" Zoro licked provocatively at the shell of Sanji's ear, nibbling the lobe gently while harsh, warm breaths loudly resonated across Sanji's brain. It only took a few more teasing strokes from Zoro until Sanji gasped into the bite, coming hard over Zoro's hand and stomach.

"Ahffuuck…" Sanji hissed into Zoro's neck, feeling Zoro's body tense against him. He realized he'd tightened his grip a little more than strictly necessary around Zoro's erection when he came. It was throbbing almost painfully in his palm, and Zoro's teeth were grit and brow furrowed. Sanji eased his grip and pumped once. Zoro groaned long into his ear as warm stickiness coated Sanji's palm and thigh.

"Aaahh…yeah… that was good." Zoro rumbled contently, his face perfectly relaxed as he leant in for a drowsy kiss. Not a bad first attempt at a hand job apparently, Sanji smirked smugly into the kiss, sucking Zoro's tongue into his mouth to violate it thoroughly as his reward.

The haze of orgasm passed slowly, the sound of water drumming through Sanji's entire being and his hyper sensitive skin was tingling at every drop that hit it.

The sound of a plastic cap popping startled Sanji enough to break the kiss. The blond glanced over his shoulder, seeing Zoro pour a liberal amount of his strange ocean musky shower gel into his hand. How did he even get that bottle?

Sanji bit at his lower lip, gathering up all of his willpower. That was NOT going to substitute lubrication! No fucking way! He didn't have time to go all the way right now anyway, not with Zoro's eternal teasing!

"I don't have time to-" Sanji mumbled against Zoro's mouth, trying to push away from the man's alluringly soaked body. "There's no time to have semmmmssmmm-" Sanji's trailed off as Zoro kissed him again, silencing him effectively as he placed the bottle back in place.

"I was just going to help you wash." Zoro's brow arched, large warm hands running up Sanji's back. "Perverted-cook." There was a sickly veil of innocence over the statement that made it seem three times as dirty as it already was.

Zoro slowly slid his hands up and down Sanji's back, rubbing into his muscles and coating Sanji's back with lather. He could never properly wash his back without a brush. The smell of Zoro's body wash was overwhelming, combined with Zoro's natural scent and the rush of orgasm Sanji was greedily inhaling to the point he was almost swallowing water through his nose.

"You're all covered in cum too." Sanji mumbled into Zoro's jaw, reaching over to get the bottle of shower gel. "I'm in a good mood, so I'll help you." The blond said with an over dramatic sigh, squeezing some of the cleanser out of Zoro's bottle and eagerly running his hands up and down Zoro's washboard abs.

"You're a saint." Zoro said with a soft rumbling laughter, squeezing Sanji's behind teasingly, kneading at the muscle as he worked his soap-slippery hands over them. "Such altruism."

"I really am. You really should be grateful." Sanji snickered, enjoying the view and feel of Zoro's torso under his hands and the best excuse to touch all of it. "And don't use that word like you know what it means you idiot."

"I know that it means." Zoro huffed indignantly, rubbing Sanji's shoulder blades.

"Don't use big words; they sound weird coming from you." Sanji grinned, Zoro's hands working the soap over his sides and thumbs grazing against his chest. "Idiot-marimo"

"Damn curly-brow."

"Shitty-swordsman."

"Crap-bastard."

"Neanderthal."

"Love-cook."

"What do you want for breakfast?" Sanji changed the subject, taking some of his coconut scented shampoo and working it into Zoro's short green hair

"Whatever you make is fine." Zoro groused, bringing his hand up to his hair while Sanji worked his head into a mess of white lather. "Don't bother with this, I'm going to have to shower tonight anyway."

"You are? Why?" Sanji arched a brow at that, clawing lightly at Zoro's scalp and earning a content sigh from the other man. Maybe he'd be able to join Zoro in that shower. He was already looking forward to it. He'd have to remember to buy some waterproof lube.

"Really late practice." Zoro sighed, rubbing at something on Sanji's forehead absent mindedly with his thumb. "There's a competition coming up, and I need to win it." Sanji's brow furrowed under Zoro's thumb, the blond grimaced.

"Johnny and Yosaku DID mention something about that." Sanji mused, moving the head of the shower to wash the shampoo from Zoro's hair, revealing vibrant green from under the white and reminding Sanji of spring. "Will you be back for dinner?"

"Probably not, we were just going to buy something fast and keep practicing." Zoro said awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. Sanji frowned. Zoro knew EXCATLY how Sanji felt about those convenience store sandwiches the bastard used to live on.

He hadn't allowed Zoro to eat that shit while he was a stranger and a bastard, and he certainly wasn't going to allow Zoro to fill his body with junk now that he was HIS bastard. Sorta. Was he his bastard? It was all rather confusing really.

"I'll make you something and bring it over." Sanji sighed, working shampoo into his own hair. Zoro looked up at him with a confused frown, almost as if he didn't understand Sanji's hate for those damn sandwiches.

"Mind your own business-"

"What do you want and when should I bring it?" Sanji interrupted, slicking all his hair back except for his bangs. He wasn't sure he'd be able to deal with Zoro's teasing if he saw both his eyebrows at the same time.

"Oi! I told you-"

"I'm bringing you food and you're going to eat it. If I see you eating that convenience store shit I'll kick your ass." Sanji frowned, washing the shampoo from his hair. "-and then you can sleep alone."

Zoro's shoulders tensed up and he seemed to be seriously considering Sanji's threat, but the blond chef had a feeling it was not the promise of violence that was persuading the man. Sanji rubbed in conditioner casually as he waited for Zoro to come to a conclusion.

"Fine. If you could just bring something I can eat without taking too much time, I'll eat it." Zoro huffed, finishing by rubbing his face vigorously. Sanji rinsed out his conditioner, turning the shower off and instantly regretting the loss of warm water on his skin.

"That suits me just fine." Sanji hummed, stepping out of the shower and reaching out for a towel. He was dying for a cigarette right now.

"Everyone's going to ask why you're bringing me food though." Zoro pointed out, hands slipping down to rub at his barely-visible stubble. Water was dripping down Zoro's jaw and temples, eyes glittering with mischief. "What are we going to say?"

Sanji paused, head covered in the towel and his damp hair plastered to his face. A Blush was creeping up his cheeks and he wasn't sure what exactly Zoro was implying. He was really hoping it was what Sanji thought he was implying, but he couldn't be sure. Well, he was 99% sure, but still. That 1% could pretty much topple this amazing thing he had right now.

He wasn't very lucky in relationships. He'd messed things up this way before.

"…I thought we already established that I'm just such a great person." Sanji mumbled awkwardly from the folds of the towel. "Unless you have a better excuse?" His heart was hammering in his chest, he couldn't let go of the breath he was holding, and he stared at Zoro's feet soak the tiles of the bathroom floor.

"Hmmmm…. I might have one. We'll just have to see." Zoro shrugged, Sanji glanced up to try to read his expression, but Zoro started shaking his head like a dog with a loud clatter of earrings. Sanji frowned at the playfully evil smirk on Zoro's face.

"We'll see if they bother asking." Zoro said with a sinfully teasing stretch of his back as he left the bathroom.

"Bastard. I'm going to spit in your porridge!"

* * *

Thanks to **MistressHasty** for being the beta for this story!


End file.
